Legend of the Dimensions
by Byakko
Summary: Chapter 25 up! Ladydevimon evovles to a new form and is even more powerful than Dragon!Devimon has returned, now Digivolved and strengthened by TR technology, ready to take over the two dimensions. Digidestined hope to defeat him and save their worlds?
1. The Black Hole

Chapter 1: The Black Hole  
  
"What's wrong Pikachu?" asked Ash.  
  
"Pika! Pika pii!" cried Pikachu as he strained to get out of Ash's arms.  
  
"Stop it!" shouts Ash.  
  
"PIKACHU!!!!!!" cries Pikachu as he thunderbolts Ash.  
  
"Yahhhhh!" shouts Ash as he is electrocuted.  
  
Pikachu jumps out of Ash's arms and races up a tree. He reaches the top and stands there, looking towards the sky.  
  
"Ash, are you alright?" asks Misty and Brock as Ash is quivering on the ground in a rigid position.  
  
"PIKA!" cries Pikachu.  
  
"What was that all about, Pikachu?!" asks Ash angrily as he stands up.  
  
Suddenly, the sky turns dark. Dark clouds began to gather, the wind blows violently and thunder clasps continually.  
  
"Ash, look!" shouts Brock.  
  
Over the tree that Pikachu was standing on, in the distance, a giant hole seemed to be forming in the sky. As Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock continue to watch, the black hole became bigger. The inside of the black hole was swirling; the whooshing made by it could be heard by all of them even from such a great distance. Suddenly, there was one great lightning flash and a thunder clasp. Out the black hole, 14 small figures came out of it, but Ash and friends did not see them as they had covered their faces with their hands in fright after the great lightning flash. Pikachu though, he had seen the figures.  
  
After the figures had come out, the black hole sealed up and the sky became as clear and as quiet as it had been before. It was like it had never happened.  
  
"What in the world was that!?" shouts Ash.  
  
Pikachu raced down the tree and jumped into Ash's open arms. Pikachu was wearing a face of a mix of worry and anger as he continued to stare at the place in the sky where the black hole was seen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"CLANG!!!!!"  
  
"Dear, what's wrong?" asks Sam's mother in concern.  
  
Sam had just dropped her fork and knife on her plate. She turns quickly to look at her left arm. At the base of her wrist was a large dark patch but it was glowing in different colours. The patch was her birthmark and it had definitely never glowed before.  
  
Sam stood up from her seat. She was a large girl. She had long hair s on her arms and legs, making her look very much like an animal. She was also very tall, standing at a height greater than even her father's and she was only 12 years old.  
  
"I have to go, mother." She said stiffly. "What?" asked her mother even though she had heard it clearly the first time.  
  
"It is here, mother. It is my duty to go now." replied Sam.  
  
"No, it can't be. It must be a mistake. You don't have to go now." said her mother softly with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I do. I have to go now. My mark tells so and I can feel it as well."  
  
With that, Sam ran out of the door, heading into the forest in front of their home in the countryside.  
  
"No! Sam, wait!" cried her mother.  
  
"No. Stop." said Sam's father and he stop Sam's mother from racing after her.  
  
"She's right, it is her duty. Just like before."  
  
Sam's parents just stood at the open door, watching as Sam disappeared into the forest. Sam did not turn around to glance at them. Her tears were streaming down her face as she ran. 


	2. Runaway Pokemon

"Ehugh! Ehugh!"  
  
Sam was leaning against a tree, wheezing and coughing.  
  
"Ehugh! Ehugh! Cough! Cough! Ehugh!"  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"Phew!" said Sam.  
  
"Running is definitely not for me."  
  
Sam looked around her. She had ran deeply into the forest and had no idea where she was.  
  
"Great, I'm hungry, alone, lost and have no idea what to do." said Sam as she sat down at the base of a tree.  
  
"Well, maybe I'm not alone."  
  
With that, she took out a Pokeball that she had in her pants' pocket. She activated it and it expanded. She placed it beside her.  
  
"Please come out now, S.K."  
  
The Pokeball opened and out came a huge Arcanine. Sam took back the Pokeball and S.K lay down beside her. Sam sighed as she stroked S.K's soft fur.  
  
"What am I going to do now, S.K?" Sam asked.  
  
Sam looked back to her large birthmark at the base of her left wrist.  
  
"Why did you have to ruin my life?" she thought angrily at the mark.  
  
"Well, I might as well just sit here till I die."   
  
Suddenly she heard squawking and the flutter of many wings. Sam looked up and saw whole flocks of Pidgeys, Pidgeottos, Pidgeots, Spearows, Fearows and even Zubats and Golbats and countless more heading northwards.  
  
"What in the world?" shouted Sam.  
  
"Woof!" barked S.K.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
Sam took her eyes from the sky and looked to the forest floor. She saw Oddishes, Glooms, Vileplumes, Vulpixes and other Pokemon that live in the forest, heading in the same direction. Sam was puzzled at the strange behaviour of the Pokemon when the mark on her left wrist stung slightly. She looked at it and saw that it shone bright green. Suddenly, flowers started to bloom and formed a path heading in the same direction of the Pokemon.  
  
She turned to her Arcanine and said, "Well, since my mark made us a path, then we shall follow it!"  
  
S.K stood up but still crouched low enough for Sam to climb up onto his back.  
  
"Let's ride, S.K!" she cried and S.K ran with Sam on his back.  
  
As S.K ran along the flower path, she knew that she probably would not be able to ride with her Arcanine like this again.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
At the same moment that Sam's birthmark had shone bright green and made the flower path grow, many strange things had happened that she had known about.  
  
Ash and company were relaxing at a Pokemon Centre. Misty was watching a movie on the television in the Pokemon Centre, Ash was playing a new video arcade game in the Pokemon Centre with Pikachu who was on his head and watching interestedly and Brock was of course, making googoo eyes at the cousin of Nurse Joy working there. Nothing could have prepared them for what was going to happen next.  
  
It was like chaos was unleashed. Ash shouted in bewilderment as his Pokemon suddenly pop out of their Pokeballs. The same was for Misty and Brock and for the other trainers in the Pokemon Centre. All of a sudden, all their Pokemon just pop out of their Pokeballs. The Pokemon then headed for the Pokemon Centre door; Pikachu jumped off Ash's head and followed the rest of the Pokemon heading out the doors.  
  
"Hey! Pikachu, wait! Stop! Where are you going?!" shouted Ash as he tried to grab Pikachu.  
  
All around him, the other trainers were too trying to catch their Pokemon. Some of them tried returning them to their Pokeballs but they just pop out again and resorted to grabbing them with their hands but the Pokemon just slipped out of their hands or attacked a little to escape.  
  
Ash managed to grab Pikachu just as he was about to run out the doors.  
  
"Pikachu stop! Please!" he cried as he held on.  
  
Pikachu turned to look at his master and friend with an expression that plainly said, "I wish I could but I can't" and zapped Ash.  
  
As Ash lay quivering on the floor near the doors of the Pokemon Centre, Pikachu ran after the rest of the Pokemon and headed towards the outskirts of the town.  
  
"Pikachu……" said Ash softly as he watched his friend running out of sight.  
  
"Are you okay Ash?" asked Misty and Brock as they came to help him.  
  
As Misty and Brock helped Ash, they saw Pokemon coming out of the buildings by the street and join the running bunch of Pokemon out of the town. Their varied masters came out the doors to try to stop them.  
  
"Why did Pikachu and the other Pokemon just ran like that?" he asked as he was carried up.  
  
"Hey, come see this. There is a special report in the news." called Nurse Joy.  
  
Ash and company and other Pokemon trainers clambered to the television and heard the special report. Officer Jenny was giving the report.  
  
"Pokemon all over Pokemon Island have been acting strangely. The Pokemon have escaped their Pokeballs and run in one general direction. North. Wild Pokemon have been acting this way as well, heading in the same direction. We have not seen such a gathering of Pokemon since the imbalance of Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos, which called up Lugia. That incident, however, has been resolved by a Ash Ketchum," Officer Jenny said the last part with a bit of a smile.  
"Hehe!" laughed Ash softly.  
  
"Shut up! This is important." Hissed Misty and hit him hard on the head.  
  
Officer Jenny continued," Sources in the Orange Islands have confirmed that Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres are still on their respective islands and there has been no disturbance in the area. The police department has been able to link the direction of the Pokemon to the Northern Mountains, The Kanto Mountains. We strongly advised all trainers to stay at home and leave the matter to the police. We assure you that we would be able to return your Pokemon to you as soon as possible."  
  
"Well, what do we do Ash?" asked Brock.  
  
"Only one thing we can do, head to the Kanto Mountains!"  



	3. Development Continues

"Head for that light, S.K!" shouts Sam from the back of the running Arcanine, her voice slightly muffled as she is laying flat on the Arcanine's back. (The reason for this is that S.K is running so fast that the cool night air will feel like a sharp knife cutting into her face if she sits upright.)  
  
The Arcanine obediently branches off from their original course, North, to Northeast,  
towards the light. Now, if you had been looking from the opposite direction, you would have seen a most wonderful sight for the Arcanine bursts through the wall of trees like a fast, burning fireball.   
  
S.K lands infront of an old-fashion looking building. A termite-eaten wooden sign hung beside its door. On it, it said 'The Original Poke-Inn'.  
  
"We'll stop here for the night, S.K." says Sam as she drops down from her mount's back. She strides to the inn's door and sharply knocked on it three times.  
  
"Coming!" shouts a voice from inside the inn. There is the faint sound of someone running inside the inn and a man opens the door.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome to the Original Pok..." the man stops short in his greeting when he suddenly catches sight of Sam's Arcainine. The man freezes, then....  
  
"A POKEMON!!!" (On T.V, this scene will look like this: Man's face covers whole screen with him screaming and Arcanine and Sam being small with sweatdrops and Sam's arms waving around and going "Yah!")  
  
"KIDS, HELEN, THERE'S A POKEMON HERE!" shouts the man back towards the inn. The man then jumps on and hugs S.K.  
  
Suddenly, a plump woman and three small kids runs out of the inn door (nearly running Sam over) and rushes to the S.K.  
  
The scene is like this now. The man and woman are hugging S.K while one of the kids is on his head and pulling his ears, another sliding down his back (S.K has been sitting down since Sam got off his back) and the last is hanging onto his neck and swinging like a Mankey. Sam is looking at this weird scene with a sweatdrop while S.K has a very grumpy face.  
  
Finally, S.K can't take it anymore.  
  
FERSHOOOM!!!  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"S.K, NO!!" shouts Sam.  
  
S.K is now sitting in the middle of a charred and black clearing(well, more like a crater) and the inn keeper's family are all charcoal black with only their eyes still visible and are all standing still.  
  
"So sorry! S.K hates strangers!" says Sam sheepishly as she runs to S.K and the charcoaled family.  
  
The innkeeper then snaps out of his dazed like state and shakes off all the charcoal dust(how he didn't get burned is a mystery).  
  
"Its okay, we got a bit carried away. Anyway, my name's Henry and that's my wife, Helen, and my kids, Harold, Harry and..." he looks around for his youngest son, then points at him,"Bob!(didn't see that coming, did you?)" the innkeeper shakes Sam's hand very hard,"Oh, and by the way,congratulations!"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"What do you mean 'why'! Your Arcanine didn't leave you like the other Pokemon did!"  
  
"Leave me? Why would he leave me and what about the other Pokemon?"  
  
"You don't know! Its all over the radio! Come on!" the innkeeper leads Sam into the inn while the rest of his family(plus S.K) follows.  
  
Inside the house(S.K's stuck at the door course he's too big), Henry turns on the radio on the counter. He turns the dial a couple of times before getting the station he wants.  
  
"Okay, now hear this report," he tells Sam.  
  
'....And now for the latest on the Pokemon scene. We've heard news that Pokemon leaving their natural habitats and trainers are not only happening apparently in Kanto and Johto but everywhere in the world. News just came telling us that countries as far as Buhto, Cufa, Newo and other countries are having problems too. News from Buhto, famous for its many flying type Pokemon, indicates that it has become a 'Pokemon airport' of sorts. Pokemon everywhere are being dropped of by tired flyers at Buhto, where the escorted Pokemon then hitch rides on the backs of bigger and stronger flyers to our very own Kanto. They are being primarily dropped off at the Kanto North Moutains. Police advise no trainer or other unathuorized personal to approach these mountains. The police are doing their best to control the situation. Now, for other news.....'  
  
Sam hears all of this in silence. Henry turns off the radio. He takes a photo frame from the counter, beside the radio. In the photo, there is the family and a Machop and Mr. Mime.  
  
"Our own Pokemon left us too," he says sadly, "We don't know why they ran away for." Henry then keeps the photo frame away.  
  
"Anyway, your mighty lucky that your Arcanine's so loyal."  
  
"Huh? Oh, thanks." says Sam as she's jolted out of her thoughts.  
  
"Well," says Henry, suddenly all cheerful,"You can get a free night here cause of your Pokemon."  
  
"Oh, please, I don't mind paying."  
  
"Nah. Anyway, you'll be doing us a favour already if you let us use your Arcanine."  
  
"What for?" asks Sam, slightly suspicious.  
  
"Oh! Don't take this the wrong way but if you don't mind, could you please leave your Pokemon outside the inn for now? It'll be great to promote our inn! Please! At least till tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Henry and his entire family are on their knees now. Now, how can Sam refuse that?  
  
"Uh....Okay but you gotta give S.K some shelter."  
  
"No problem," Henry then whistles and he and his family get a whold bunch of tools and wood, goes outside and in a puff of dust and a split second, have built a giant doghouse for S.K.  
  
"WOW! Thanks!" says Sam in awe.  
  
"Wait, I haven't put the sign yet," Henry then goes back into the inn and comes back with a prop and a sign. He places the prop beside the door and places the sign on it.  
  
"There!" he says, pleased.  
  
The sign say's:'The inn so good even the Pokemon don't want to leave.'  
  
"Well, uh...er..," says Henry sheepishly,"I forgot what your name is."  
  
"Its Sam, Sam Khan."  
  
"Well, Sam Khan, Helen would get you something to eat while I'll tend to your Arcanine for a while."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the dinner Ms. Helen made(it was HUGE!), Sam is so full and sleepy that she decides to turn in early. She requested earlier for a room near S.K's new doghouse and is only a floor above him. Looking down, she sees that Mr. Henry had left a huge dog bowl filled with Poke-chow(special Growlithe/Arcanine formulaalso works for Houndours and Houndooms). She yawns and reaches down as far as possible while S.K below lifts his head high up. Her palm makes contact with his big head and she pats him and says,"Night, S.K. we gotta go for a long riding tomorrow so you better eat up and get plenty of sleep."  
  
S.K woofs a reply and licks Sam's hand. She smiles and steps away from the window. She climbs into her bed and falls asleep.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Quit pushing!"  
  
  
Oh, great. We all obvious know who these voices belong to. Of course they have to make a cameo appearance to make my fanfic series complete.  
  
"Hey! Narrator! Cue us in already."  
  
Oh, shut up, sissyboy.  
  
"If you don't cue us in right now, we'll tell everyone your real name!"  
  
You wouldn't DARE!  
  
"Oh yes we would! The narrators real name is mafugh......"  
  
A big roll of duct tape mysteriously appears and wraps all around Jessie's big fat mouth.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"thnabmoharufinfg!" translation:"Did he just call me fat!" and "James, I'll kill if you don't help me!"(Amazing what you can say in so little, isn't it?)  
  
"Huh?"  
  
And then a mysterious invisible hand rips the duct tap off!  
  
"OAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
HA! Okay, now I'll cue you in.......guys?........oi!........I SAID I'll cue you in NOW......GET OUT THERE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!  
  
"Be patient you oversize idiot!"  
  
oieee!"Prepare for trouble...ouch!"  
giggle!"And make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
Sound of crickets  
  
"Sigh! It just isn't the same without Meowth."  
  
"I suppose I do miss the furry little spitball."  
  
You guys get on with the fanfic! I suppose to be working on my schoolwork now!  
  
"Well, WORK then!"  
  
Fine with me! I'll just exit notepad and leave you guys stranded!  
  
"No!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Bye.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm back.  
  
"About time too!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
  
To pick up where we left off, Sam has just gotten to sleep and we jump to a bush some distance away from the inn where the Team Rocket we all know and love are lurking.  
  
"We gotta get that Arcanine!"  
  
"Yeah! Its the only Pokemon for miles! If we catch it, we'll sure to get promoted!"  
  
"Yeah! Especially since the Bosses own Persian left him too!"  
  
Hey, speaking of cat Pokemon, where's Meowth?  
  
"He's Pokemon too, you know, so he went with the rest of them without a word."James has tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Our partner has forsaken us."Jessie too, has tears flowing from her eyes too.  
  
Awwww, I never knew you liked him.  
  
"What LIKE him?"  
  
"Its just that without him we have get food ourselves!"  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
Well, let's continue with the story.  
  
"We'll gonna catch that Arcanine,"  
  
"With this flame-proof net."  
  
"Ta da!" James brings out the flame-proof net.  
  
"Wait, we have to don our disguises!"  
  
In a milisecond....  
  
"Wah lah! I always thought black was my colour!" says Jessie, striking a pose.  
  
"Black helps compliment my green eyes!"  
  
"Well, since we'll ready, let's go then!" James and Jessie say together.  
  
Sneakily, they approach S.K's doghouse.  
  
"I think that's his head over there."  
  
"No, you idiot! THAT's his head."  
  
Well, actually James WAS right the first time round and what Jessie thought was S.K's head is really his up-turned foodbowl, just outside of the doghouse.  
  
"We've gotch you now, our big meal ticket." says Team Rocket together as they pounced on "S.K's head" with the net wide open.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Huh?"  
  
"Hey! This isn't his head! This is a foodbowl!"  
  
"Well, if his head is not outside , then his head must be..."  
  
"Oh oh!" says James and Jessie, quivering as they turn to face awake, angry, growling, huge S.K, pacing menacingly out of his doghouse.  
  
Then, without warning. S.K barked out a huge,"RROWWLL!"  
  
"Hey, what's going on out here?"  
  
Its Henry and his family. All brandishing some sort of weapon, ready to chase away any intruder. Sam is also at her window, looking downwards to see why S.K had barked.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?" asks Henry suspiciously.  
  
"Well, er... we were just..er..."  
  
"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! YOUR THOSE GUYS WHO LEFT OUR INN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WITHOUT PAYING! NOONE STAYS WITHOUT PAYING (unless stated otherwise of course)!!!!"  
  
"What? Us? We've...we've never been here before!"  
  
"GET'EM!" shouts Henry as he and his family charges at Team Rocket, swinging their weapons wildly.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" screams Team Rocket as they ran for their lives with the angry inn family chasing after them.  
  
"How did they recognise us!" asks James as he runs. (Just to let you know, Team Rocket's disguise wasn't that good anyway and James' and Jessie's hair stuck out)  
  
"I don't know and I don't care! Just keep running!"  
  
"Look's like Team Rocket is being chased off again....."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam watches this confusing scene from her window. She looks downwards at S.K. S.K is busily trying to get the net off his foodbowl.   
  
"Are you alright, S.K?"  
  
S.K burns through the net (looks like Team Rocket got cheated) with a small flame jet from his nose. He looks up at the sound of Sam's voice.  
  
"Reerwf!" barks S.K in reply.  
  
"Good, good. Just get some sleep okay?"  
  
Sam looks at the tiny dust cloud that is Team Rocket and the inn family.  
  
"I don't think we'll have anymore trouble from them anymore."  
  
She looks down at S.K again.  
  
"Good night, S.K." Sam sticks her hand out for S.K to lick and turns away from the window.  
  
S.K looks at the window until Sam is gone and went inside his own doghouse. He settles his great form down to sleep.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Woah! Would you believe the amount of attention this thing got! I never would have thought that this would be so important."  
  
"Of course this is important, Brock! What could be more important then having your Pokemon just suddenly run off for no apparent reason!"  
  
"Hey! Don't get so worked up, Ash!"  
  
"Yeah! Brock just meant that he didn't think this was such a serious matter. You know, like if the cause of all this was something logical or something the police could solve, this would not be such a big thing."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. Sorry Brock."  
  
Ash looks up at the giant navy blue curtain hung up from a giant pole the police set up that was raised higher than even the tall trees that grew around the base of the North Kanto Mountains. The police have quaratined the entire area, stretching all around the mountains, from trainers or other people coming in hope to retreive their Pokemon. However, it was a wasted hope. The curtain was interwoven with Kevlar and steel threads and was impossible to break or cut through(a person tried using a kitchen knife to cut through earlier).  
  
Ash turns away from the curtain and looks around at the people around him. Some were crying, some were cursing and others were like Ash, plain not doing anything.  
  
Sighing, Ash looks up at the sky above the curtain. Flying above the curtain were news helicopters trying to get into the quaratined area. Ash could hear the bangs and see the poofs of coloured smoke made by the flares that police beyond the curtain were setting off to warn off the helicopters.   
  
With nothing better to do, Ash decides to amuse himself by indentifying the different news stations. Since each newstation had its own coloured helicopter that was different from the rest, Ash could identify them easily although they were too far away for him to see their names. He started to rattle off the different stations as he saw them-PNN(Pokemon News Network), WorldNews, Kanto's "News 9 at 10", a Meowth-shaped hotair balloon.....  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
"A MEOWTH-SHAPED HOTAIR BALLOON!?!?!" shouts Ash.  
  
"Wahh...."screams Misty as she topples back from her "rock-stool" in surprise.  
  
"What, where?" asks Brock.  
  
Ash points to the balloon hovering just above the treetops. It is quite close and is approaching the curtain. Ash then immediately runs towards it.  
  
"Wait up, Ash!" shouts Brock as he starts to run to catch up with Ash.  
  
"What are you going to do, Ash?" shouts Misty as she joins them.  
  
"That's Team Rocket's balloon and I'll my entire life that that THEY'RE the cause of all this! I'm going to get them!"  
  
"How are you going to do that! They're in the sky! We'll never reach them!" replys Brock.  
  
"You just watch!"  
  
Team Rocket's balloon is just above the tree Ash is under. It seems to be stuck on the tree's branches! Seeing Team Rocket above him, Ash then starts climbing the tree all the way to the top.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen Ash so determined!"  
  
"I've never seen Ash never fall down a tree!"  
  
Ash reaches the top. Sure enough, the balloons ropes have got entangled in the tree's branches. Jessie and James are trying in vain to get the ropes untangled.  
  
"Hey Team Rocket!" shouts Ash as he balances on one of the tree's thick branches.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the twerp!" says Jessie getting up from the mess of ropes.  
  
"James! Get up!!" shouts Jessie and she kicks James painfully in the ribs.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
ouch"Make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now all prepare to fight!"  
birds tweeting  
  
"(sigh) Its just not fine." says Jessie.  
"Without Meowth's line." continues James.  
  
"I'll fill in!" shouts Ash.  
  
Ash jump-kicks Team Rocket saying,"That's right! Only I'M going to fight and YOUR going to surrender.  
  
Ash and Team Rocket jumble around inside the balloon basket until Ash at last manages to pin both Jessie and James to the side of the basket.  
  
"NOW!" thunders Ash, "WHERE ARE THOSE POKEMON?!?!?!"  
  
"We...we honestly don't know twerp..uh..I mean sir!" replys Jessie in fright.  
  
"We'll looking for the Pokemon too." adds James.  
  
"LIARS!" shouts Ash.  
  
"No! Really! Meowth's not here and our Pokeballs are empty! You can check them yourself!"   
  
Jessie and James hands Ash both their Pokeballs. Ash continues to push them to the side of the basket with his legs as he uses his hands to check the Pokeballs. They were indeed empty but Ash still had doubts. Team Rocket might be trying to fool him. He can't let them go and most, if not all, policemen(or women) were on the other side of the curtain so no police could take care of them.  
  
"YOU guys ARE going to follow MY orders riighht...." says Ash menacingly.  
  
"Ri..right twerp..uh...sir...uh..BOSS!" squeaks Team Rocket, seeing the unexpectable wrath of Ash.  
  
"Good. Now, let's get down from this stupid balloon basket."  
  
Ash stands up and perpares to jump out of the balloon basket. Just as he puts his right leg over the edge of the basket, he recoils in horror.  
  
"ARGHHH!" Ash quickly pulls his leg back into the basket and falls back into Team Rocket.  
  
"Oommf! What's the big idea!"  
  
"The basket got untangled by itself from the tree! We'll floating in the air!"  
  
Team Rocket and Ash stood up. Sure enough, the ballon did got untangled by itself and they were floating along. Ash could see Brock and Misty chasing them on the ground. They are shouting and pointing behind Ash. Ash turns around to see...  
  
"WE'LL GONNA CRASH INTO THE CURTAIN!!!!" crys Ash.  
  
"AHHHHH!" shouts Team Rocket and Jessie and James hug each other in fear.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Make this thing go higher!"  
  
"Huh!Oh!Right!"  
  
Team Rocket may usually be bungling goofs but they sure can handle a hot-air balloon just as expertly as...well...hot-air balloon experts! James turns up the flame while Jessie busys letting some sandbags go and untangling more ropes.  
  
"Here goes nothing!" shouts Ash.  
  
James has turned up the flame as high as it will go and Jessie has let all the sandbags go. The hot-air balloon is just about higher than the curtain or is it just an illusion?  
  



	4. Legends Alive

"Here goes nothing!" shouts Ash.  
  
The hot-air balloon just grazes the top of the curtain as it passed harmlessly across it.   
  
"Hooray!" shouts Team Rocket.  
  
"We made it!" says James happily.  
  
"FzzzzzBOOOM!!!"  
  
A flare has just flew into the hotair balloon.  
  
"We're"  
  
"Gonna"  
  
"Die."  
  
Then, they fell.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" screams Team Rocket together and they hug each other in fear.  
  
"Wahh..whah...wahhh!" Ash is screaming as well as they streak downwards.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh*OOMF*!" Team Rocket hits the ground first.  
  
'*Thunk!*' the hotair balloon falls on top of them.  
  
"Wahh...wahh*OOMF*!" Ash also lands. On top of everything else that is.  
  
"Why does everything have to land on US?" say Team Rocket with swirly spiral eyes.  
  
"And just what are you doing?"  
  
"Uh...Officer Jenny!" exclaims Ash.  
  
"What?" answers about a dozen Officer Jennys, turning to see the commotion.  
  
"Your trespassing," the first Officer Jenny tells Ash,"I'm afraid we'll have to arrest and detain you until further notice. Sorry, the rules." continues Officer Jenny, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Well, you can keep the twerp. We'll be just going off now." says Team Rocket as they crawl out from under the hot-air balloon and prepare to sneak off.  
  
"HOLD IT!!!"  
  
Team Rocket tries to run but are stop by some six Officer Jennys.  
  
"Trespassing....attempting to escape arrest...." mumbles one Officer Jenny, scribbling on a ticket book she is holding.  
  
"Wait! Officer Jenny!" shouts Professor Oak as he runs from across the field.  
  
"Professor Oak?" says Ash in surprise.  
  
"I must say that I'm surprised you manage to come here. Though, I expect if any trainer could go through, uh, over the curtain it would be you."  
  
"Oh, thanks." says Ash, embarrassed and turning slightly red.  
  
"Anyway, Officer Jenny, can you withhold any charges as of yet?" ask Professor Oak as he turns to Officer Jenny.  
  
"Well, I...I don't know. That is strictly against regulations..."  
  
"Please, he's only a young boy and I'm pretty sure he had a good reason coming over the curtain."  
  
"Okay, wait for a while, I'll get a majority vote. HEY! GIRLS, HUDDLE!" shouts Officer Jenny to the rest of the Officer Jenny.  
  
All the Officer Jennys huddle together (Team Rocket has been bound, gagged, locked in a armoured police van with a chain lock and video security system. Waoh!) and soft whispers and mutterings are heard. Some time later, they break off and one of the Officer Jennys announces,"We have decided to let Ash Ketchum be free of all charges on the count of a majority vote of everyone to none."  
  
"Yeah!" exclaims Ash in relief.  
  
"However, don't think that you'll be lucky everytime." Officer Jenny tells Ash and walks away.  
  
"Well, Ash," says Professor Oak.  
  
Ash snaps around to face him.  
  
"I think that your probably wondering what the crisis is." continues Professor Oak.  
  
"I know what the crisis is, everybody knows! The Pokemon are actinf weird and running away from their trainers."  
  
"Oh but its more than that! Wild Pokemon are acting the same way and so are Pokemon not even on Kanto!" exclaims Oak.  
  
"It's that serious?" asks Ash in surprise.  
  
"Yes, it most certainly is. Here, I'll show you," instructs Oak as he walks to a large tent about ten feet away.  
  
Ash follows Oak into the tent.  
  
"Ahhh!" exclaims Ash in awe.  
  
The tent is stocked top to bottom with computers, satellites and various other scientific equipment. The whole place was filled with buzzing and printing sounds. Several of Prof. Oak's aides were hard at work.  
  
"Ash, come see this."  
  
Ash walks to a computer screen where Prof. Oak was busy bending down to in front of the computer, opening a programme.  
  
"Now, see this, Ash," Oak points to the computer as he stands up.  
  
Ash walks in front of the computer screen. The screen shows a fuzzy green background with some distinct shapes that look like rocks and trees. But what really caught his eye were the fuzzy red coloured images on the background. Every few seconds, the computer blinked and a new photo appears. The computer wasn't able to show continously moving pictures and had to show updated snapshots every few seconds. The red shapes seemed to be vaguely in the shape of...people! Children to be more exact. Ash estimate that they are around the same age as him but he is sure that they are the same height as him. Another interesting thing Ash sees, there are creatures that look like Pokemon around them.  
  
"Ash, these images that you are seeing now are being picked up by our satellite. These pictures are from beyond the fringe of the forest where the runaway Pokemon are."  
  
"Well, there are trainers and Pokemon over there! Maybe they are the one's that are causing all the trouble!"  
  
"No, Ash," Oak shakes his head,"That cannot be."  
  
"Why?" asks Ash indigantly.  
  
"We cross-refered the creatures that you see on the computer screen, they are not any Pokemon that has ever been recorded. There have been no sightings or legends or fairytales about them. As far as we know, we have never even concieved them."  
  
"But that could mean that they are just rare and never seen before!" Ash argued.  
  
"Wait, Ash. As for the children or who ever they are, there have been no records of runaways recently and no records of any trainers recorded in the database to suggest who they are."  
  
"But that could mean that they just unlicensed trainers!" shouts Ash again,"These don't prove anything!"  
  
Oak smiles.  
  
"You are right, Ash. But please cool down! Your turning red!"  
  
Ash takes Oak advice and starts to cool down a bit but he still looks at Oak for answers.  
  
"This last fact should denounce any doubt that you have," continues Oak.  
  
"According to our computer,"  
  
"These people and creatures,"  
  
"Are computer data." Oak finishes.  
  
Ash is bemused.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Oak topples over.  
  
"It means that they not suppose to be alive! There not suppose to walk on this plane! There should be in your computer games! They..." shouts Oak, surprised that Ash could not understand what he just said.  
  
  
"Okay! Okay! I get it already!"  
  
Oak becomes more composed.  
  
"But could it be a glitch?" asks Ash.  
  
"No, impossible. We checked it dozens of time. These results are real."  
  
Ash looks at the computer screen again. The images are still moving on the fuzzy green background.  
  
'Creatures that are not suppose to be able to exist on this plane? What could this mean?' thinks Ash.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Bye!" Sam waves to Henry who is waving back from a window.  
  
"Bye!" Henry replies and hurries to tend to his customers.  
  
It is afternoon now (Note: Time doesn't seem to correspond with Ash's right? Well, so that you know, after Sam went to sleep last time and we jump to Ash, it was already the next day), with S.K outside the inn, hundreds of tenants rushed to the inn. Business is booming and the inn is packed up and Henry and his family are busier than thye have been for years.  
  
Sam is on S.K. She has a pack of food prepared by Helen for her journey. Right now, she is waiting. For what, you ask? Well, for her mark to show where to go of course.  
  
"Hurry up, will you!" Sam mutters to the mark on her left wrist.  
  
"Well, come on!" she yells and start to shake her hand.  
  
The mark catches the light and immediately, Sam feels the burning, tingling sensation that meant that the mark was at work. The mark glowed an angry orange, red colour and a shot of flame escaped it.  
  
"YOW!" Sam shouts in surprise.  
  
The flame seems to be alive! It shoots up and then turns to face Sam. Sam is in awe and her jaw drops. The flame then turns away and faces the path on which Sam is on. It then shreeks down it and over the horizon. S.K looks back at Sam apprehensively. Sam pushes her jaw back up and stares at the flaming thin trail of flame that is hanging in the air. It is still connected to her mark.  
  
"Well, let's follow it! Go, S.K!" Sam suddenly shouts.  
  
"Rowf!" barks S.K in agreement and bounds forward, following the fire trail.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Somewhere between the trio of islands, home to the Legendary Birds of Ice, Lightning and Fire, on the bottom of the deep sea, the God of Water awakens. Lugia's eyes open, glowing in the dark water. He raises his great head and opens his mouth and let's out a mournful note of his song. He "flaps" his wings and arises. He swims and then turns into the water whirlpool to quicken his progress to the surface.  
  
On the surface, Lugia's whirlpool suddenly breaks through the ocean surface. He stops the whirlpool and flaps in the air. He starts to sing again.  
  
Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres awaken on their respective islands, responding to Lugia's song. They arise as well and fly up to join Lugia.  
  
Slowking, on his island, sees all this in great surprise and shock and a little fear (Note: Slowking was not effected like the other Pokemon as his job overrided all others even though that job is done. Anyway, he doesn't know the surf technique and doesn't know how to naturally swim.)  
  
'What is wrong?' Slowking asks himself, fearing another battle like before.   
  
However, no battle happened. Lugia, being a part Psychic type, "heard" Slowking's query. He then sends a Psychic message to Slowking, 'Do not fear, Slowking. But there is trouble but not here.'  
  
Slowking jumps a bit in surprise but collected himself enough to send a Psychic message back,'Where then, Lugia?'  
  
'On the mainland. Slowking,'  
  
Slowking stands at the attention at his name.  
  
'We need you come with us.'  
  
Slowking gulps, he knew what that meant.  
  
Lugia smiles.  
  
'Do not worry, you will not fall.'  
  
Saying or rather thinking that, Lugia flys down in front of Slowking and lands onto the ground. Slowking walks to Lugia and climbs up onto him which took quite an effort. Slowking grabs onto Lugia as best as he can and waits for the take-off.  
  
With a cry, Lugia flys back up and together with the Legendary Birds and Slowking on his back, they fly towards the Kanto North Mountains.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Johto, Ecruteak city, Morty(Ecruteak Gym leader) has just finished battling another aspirings trainer. He walks outside for some fresh air when...  
  
BOOM!   
  
"What the?!" exclaims Morty, looking towards the Tin Tower.  
  
The top of Tin Tower has been blasted apart and but a jet of flame. Through the smoke and fire arises a Ho-oh, God of Fire.  
  
"Cheragg!" crys Ho-oh and flys out of Tin Tower.  
  
"Ho-oh," whispers Morty in awe.  
  
Suddenly, there is the sound of people screaming and shouting. Morty looks away from the sky and looks down the road. Dashing up the road were Entei, Suicune and Raikou, the Legendary Dogs of Fire, Water and Lightning!  
  
Morty covers his face as he is pelted with dust and sand when the Dogs run right past him and out of the city.  
  
"Cheragg!" crys Ho-oh again and flys after them.  
  
Morty uncovers his face and watches the retreating figures of the Bird and Dogs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Journey to the Kanto Moutains

S.K stops as he reaches the top of the grassy knoll. The flame trail ends there and having reached the top of the knoll, the flame enters back into Sam's mark.  
  
"Great! Now, what do we do?" Sam asks wonderingly.  
  
In the distance, Sam can see the North Kanto Mountain Range and now, being so close to her goal, she can feel the urgency of getting there quickly. Estimating the distance, she concludes that they'll have to ride at least for an hour or two more.  
  
"I think you should rest first, S.K."  
  
"Rewerff!" barks S.K, protesting and starts to run again.  
  
"If you insist..." sighs Sam.  
  
Actually, she is very proud of S.K rising to the challenge.  
  
Suddenly, Sam feels a sting from her mark again.  
  
"What now?" she asks as she looks at ther mark.  
  
The mark is now a brownish colour, the colour of the earth. The brown seem to swirl as if it were alive and then, it shone bright and turns to a shiny silver gray. The gray swirls as well, shines bright and dissipates.  
  
"I wonder what that was all WAH!"  
  
The ground beneath them starts to shake and cracks and chasms start to appear. A deep roaring from beneath the ground is heard. Sam and S.K feel the ground beneath them start to rise. Looking down, Sam gasps.  
  
"CHEE-ROGG!" roars the mighty Steelix as it rises up from the ground.  
  
Sam and S.K are right on its head.  
  
S.K struggles to keep hold on the Steelix's head. The Steelix rises till almost half of its body is above ground. It then made its head level and S.K can keep a firm hold on its head.  
  
Sam doesn't know whether to attack or not. S.K growls a bit but doesn't make any move to attack or get off.  
  
Are you the summoner?  
  
"Huh!" exclaims Sam in surprise.  
  
Do not be alarmed. I ask again, are you the summoner?  
  
Sam notices the Steelix's eyes looking back towards her and realises that it is it that is speaking. She takes a deep breath and answers,"Ye...yes...I am the summoner or at least one of the family."  
  
Good! Hold on, then!   
  
"S.K, get ready." Sam tells S.K.  
  
She needn't have to worry, S.K can understand the Steelix as well.  
  
"CHEE-ROG!" roars the Steelix again as it lunges forward.  
  
"WOAH!"  
  
The speed of the Steelix is incredible. The lower part of it that is still under or slightly above the ground are spinning furiously, pushing it forward and leaving large ditches in its wake. The Steelix is heading towards the Mountain Range.  
  
"We'll get there in no time now!" shouts Sam, laying herself flat on S.K backs so that she won't get blown off.  
  
S.K is also laying flat on the Steelix's head and cannot answer.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BOOM!  
  
"WAH!" shouts Ash in surprise, nearly spilling his bowl of noodles.  
  
"Don't worry. It's just the police trying to break through the barrier the Psychic Pokemon have put up." reassures Professor Oak.  
  
(Note: This is in the afternoon. The previous chapter was in the morning.)  
"Psychic barrier?" asks Ash.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you. The Pokemon at the fringe of the forest seem to want to prevent any human to get through to them. All the Psychic Pokemon or Pokemon with the Barrier technique have created a Barrier dome that is stopping the police from getting in. The police are using all sorts of bombs and things but I don't think it'll work. Psychic powers cannot be overcomed by physical force so easily."  
  
"Oh..."   
  
"Professor Oak!"  
  
"Yes?" asks Oak as he turns to face (one of the) Officer Jenny(s).  
  
"Calls...calls...calls from the coastline! They...they...say Lugia and the Legendary Birds are awake and flying our way!" gasps Officer Jenny, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What?" exclaims Professor Oak in shock.  
  
Another Officer Jenny runs into the tent.  
  
"Professor! Gym leader Morty of Eruteak City has called! He says that Ho-oh and the Legendary Dogs are awake and running/flying this way!"  
  
  
"Yes...yes...we know that alWHAT?" shouts Oak, even more shocked than before.  
  
"HO-OH AND THE LEGENDARY DOGS AS WELL!?"  
  
"This is very bad!"  
  
"Why is that, Professor?" asks Ash.  
  
"Something very bad is happening. So bad that both Lugia and Ho-oh and the Legendary Birds and Dogs are coming this way!"  
  
"Ho-oh? Legendary Dogs?"(Note: In this fic, Ash has not been to Johto.)  
  
"Yes. They are Legendary Pokemon similar to Lugia and the Legendary Birds. Something very grave has upset them and this is very serious indeed!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We are almost there! the Steelix tells Sam.  
  
"Chee-ragg!"  
  
"Reroaww!"  
  
"Squawk!"  
  
"What was that?" exclaims Sam.  
  
'Do not be alarmed, summoner.'  
  
Sam turns herself around and breathes a gasp of surprise. Right behind her, flying and running, are Lugia, Ho-oh and the Legendary Dogs and Birds.  
  
The Legends are flying and running around the Steelix, as if to protect it. The Legendary Dogs run alongside the Steelix, the Legendary Birds are flying above it and Lugia on the right while Ho-oh is on the left of it.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Sam exclaims.  
  
'Do not be surprised.' Lugia "tells" Sam.  
  
'You are very important now and we must make sure you arrive at your destination. We are also needed but nonetheless, you are far more needed than any other now.'  
  
Sam didn't say anything except,"What's that Slowking doing on your back?"  
  
'Oh, him? He is a good friend.'  
  
Slowking looks more like a sick friend. His entire face is green and he looks like he's about to puke. 


	6. Summonning the Saviour: Beast of the Ele...

We almost there! Steelix tells Sam.  
  
"Steelix, there's a curtain ahead! Watch ou!" Sam yells back.  
  
I've got it covered! Quickly! Get off me!  
  
Steelix bends down a bit and S.K quickly jumps off and runs alongside it.   
  
The area around the curtain had been successfully cleared of people by the police. The police are stationed around the curtain, gurading it from other threats though of course, not able to guard it from Steelix.  
  
We'll see if the curtain can stand my "Iron Tail" attack!  
  
"CHEE-ROGG!" roars Steelix as he swings his tail against the curtain. His tail cuts through it like a knife through butter.  
  
"AHHH!" scream the police as they scatter away from the Steelix and tumbling curtain.  
  
Summoner! Go through, quickly! I shall meet you inside the Psychic dome!  
  
Steelix then launches itself through the air in an arc and drills into the ground, disappearing into a long tunnel.  
  
"Come on, S.K!" shouts Sam and S.K bounds through the tattered curtain.   
  
The three Legendary Dogs follow with the Legendary birds simply flying over the curtain.  
  
A big ruckus soon followed. The police try to stop the sudden intrusion but are easily detered by water guns, electric shocks and flame jets from the Legendary Dogs Ice beams, a few more electric shocks and some more flame jets from the Legendary Birds. The police are also stopped in their tracks by Lugia's powerful Psychic powers and the threatening beak and talons of Ho-oh. Sam and S.K run through the distraction and head towards the forrest fringe.  
  
"Oh my! What a mess!" shouts Professor Oak in panic.  
  
"Hey, that kid is heading for the forrest, with a Pokemon!" exclaims Ash, spotting Sam and S.K.   
  
Ash then grabs a bicycle and gives chase.  
  
"Wait, Ash!" shouts Oak but Ash is too far away or doesn't care to hear him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam and S.K are running through the forrest. Soon, they reach the fringe and spot the Psychic dome.  
The Psychic Pokemon, realising it is the summoner, open a hole in the dome for S.K to run through.  
  
"Wait up!" shouts Ash, bursting through the forrest wall as well.  
  
Suddenly, the bicycle hits a stone and launches Ash right through the hole in the dome. The Psychic Pokemon however, manage to close the curtain in time and Ash, though inside the dome, has his right foot stuck in the sealed up dome wall.  
  
S.K stops in the middle of a large field filled to the brim with Pokemon. Sam gets off and looks around in awe at the collection of Pokemon around her.  
  
"Hey! You!" shouts Ash, behind her.  
  
"Huh?" asks Sam as she turns around.  
  
"Who are you?" Sam asks the stuck Ash as she walks towards him.  
  
"Who am I? Who are AHHH!" Ash suddenly becomes unstuck and falls to the ground when the Psychic Pokemon open the dome again to allow in the Legendary Dogs.  
  
Above, the dome is also open to allow in Lugia, Ho-oh and the Legendary Birds.  
  
Ash gets up and faces Sam.  
  
"What I meant to say was who are you and how come your Pokemon did not run away and how come the Pokemon let you in?"  
  
'Because Ash, she is the summoner.'  
  
"Lugia!" exclaims Ash as he faces the God of Water who has walked up to them.  
  
'She is the summoner, Ash. A "chosen one" much like you were. There is not enough time to explain to you fully. The summoning must be perfomed now.'  
  
Sam nods. She knew what she had to do.  
  
Sam follows Lugia and walks to the middle of the field where the rest of the Legends are. The rest of the Pokemon have back away to allow them to perform the summoning. Ash follows behind, still confused by what is going on.  
  
When Sam reaches the other Legends, she sees Slowking there with them. The green is gone from his face but he still looks slighty queasy. The Legends then back away as well, leaving Sam and Slowking in the middle.  
  
"Slowking, I know they expect me to perform the summoning but I have no clue what to do!" Sam whispers frantically to Slowking.  
  
"Don't worry, Summoner. That's what I am here for. Here," Slowking takes his shellder off and gives it to Sam.  
  
"Wear it. It will refresh your memory and you will know what to do."  
  
"Okay..." Sam is unsure of this and places the shellder on her head.  
  
Suddenly, information gushes into her and then, she knows what to do.  
  
"Thank you, Slowking." thanks Sam as she gives back Slowking his shellder.  
  
Slowking wears his shellder back, bows and plods to the rest of the Pokemon.  
  
Sam then starts the summoning.  
  
Sam flicks her wrist a little and her mark glowed red. She could control her mark now. She sends the flame over the grass, burning the grass in lines that formed a large rectangle with semicircles on each of its four sides. The flame goes back into her mark and Sam walks into the rectangle. Lugia steps into the semicircle in front of her, it is the "small" side of the rectangle. Ho-oh steps into the semicircle behind her while the Legendary Dogs step into the large semicircle to her right and the Legendary Birds to her left. Sam takes a deep breath and recites the ancient summoning incantation.  
  
"Child of the sky,   
Child of the land,  
Guardian of this world.  
Answer now, when we need you most,  
When you are the only saviour."  
  
The ground within the rectangle starts to glow brightly. So bright that Ash, who is spectating, has to cover his eyes with his hands. Sam however, continues.  
  
"Answer now, for the sake of your brethen,  
Answer to our plea."  
  
The ground erupts in shambles of light and a giant creature with no distinct form arises from the gound. Its entire body is light and it seems to shake and roar but because of its indistinct shape, Ash is not sure.  
  
"You now, with no form  
Shall be formed with the power of your brethen."  
  
The creature only roars and sturggles more in response.  
  
"The Gods of Fire and Water,  
The Titans of the three elements of life  
Shall lend you their power."  
  
At this, the Legends each call out. Their calls aren't those of pain or anguish, they are the calls of...joy! Streams of energy and light flow from them and enter the creature. Eventually, they get absorbed into the creature itself. The creature roars again, with a faint sound this time.It seems to have a more distinct shape. Ash thinks it looks kind of like a cat.  
  
"With the fire of anger in your breath,  
With the raging rivers upon your back,  
With the unforgiving lightning at your heels and command,  
With the frostbiting ice upon your face,  
With the power of the mind around your neck,"  
  
The creature becomes even more visible and roars with a louder sound. Ash confirms it is feline and watches on as the creature blows jet of flame from its maul. Large, tough-looking water cannons raise up from a hole on its back. Ash watches in wonder as lightning and thunder clash at its back feet. A glazy slate of ice appears on its forehead and face, covering its eyes, if it had any. A mysterious purple disc with the emblem of the eye appears on tied with string around its neck.  
  
"With the power of the earth at your feet,  
With dangerous toxins to poison your enemies behind your back,  
With lost souls at your beck and call,  
With armoured hide upon your back.  
With the gift of the Father Sky at your whim,  
May you fly above your foes.  
With the weapon of the Mother Land in your control,  
May you create new allies to aid you."  
  
"REEEWAAARRGHHH!" roars the creature, now fully formed but still surrounded by the shambles of light.  
  
"Oh saviour!  
Oh creature!  
Oh Child of the Earth and Sky!  
What is your name?"  
  
The creature leaps high up and lands onto the ground without a sound except for the rustling of its fur. But when it lands, circles of light of different colours start to radiate outwards from where it landed. The circles of light go through everything in its path and as they go through Ash, he feels energy start to feel his body. The Pokemon around also get this feeling when the circles of light go through them. Eventually, the circles of light dissipate and stop radiating from the creature.  
  
After the circles stop, the creature raises its head slowly. Sam freezes slightly as the gaze from the eyes it did not have pass over her. The creature finally raises its head to the sky and let's out a deafening roar that Ash could, eeriely hear words to.  
  
"I - am - ELEMENTROAR!!"  
  
All the Pokemon respond estically to his cry and cry out themselves. Ash and Sam gaze and listen in wonder as the Pokemon fill the night silence with their calls and pound the earth in jubilation...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Exactly at that moment, the Digi-destined move out and advance towards the forest clearing at the foot of the mountain. They walk akwardly. Almost...mechanically.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Note: Some of you may realise that two types were not mentioned in the summoning of Elementroar. This is on purpose and their absence will be explained later in the story. Thank you.  



	7. War

Elementroar, with the other types now within him, has beautiful and strong-looking snowy white wings that explode from his back. A tough, shining carapace made of steel is protecting his back. The carapace is in segments that slide over and interlock with each other so that Elementroar still can move with all his feline grace.   
  
Directly above his forelegs, the carapace can slide open and two huge and powerful water cannons will rise up and they can turn 360 degrees and shoot water at such a force that it can blast a hole 20 or more feet deep into a mountain. His forelegs are made of rock and soil. They are craggy and ridged with his claws permanently sheathed. His backlegs...well, is merely a large toxious gas cloud hovering where his back legs should be. Lightning can be seen sometimes flashing and thunders clasps can also be heard within the cloud. His tail are vines intertwined together to form a long vine rope. It has a red coloured tip like that of a Weepinbell except it has no eyes and the inside of it is lined with many sharp, sharp teeth.  
  
Around Elementroar's neck is an amulet, which is tied around his neck with string. It is purple with the emblem of the eye on it. Upon his face and head is a slate of ice that covers the are between his ears and over where his eyes should be. It stops at his muzzle. That brings us to his mouth. His mouth is huge and as he opens it, you can see the enormous fangs flashing as they reflected the light. Fire sometimes peeps out of his maul, little flame jets that can erupt into gigantic fireballs if there was the need.   
  
"Why have you summoned me?" booms Elementroar.  
  
Sam is shocked a bit but quickly collects herself and replies," Our world is under attack from someone beyond here and we cannot stop them ourselves."  
  
Elementroar nods.  
  
"Where is the enemy?"  
  
"They are known to be at the base of the mountains."  
  
"Who or what is the enemy?"  
  
"The Pokemon and I do not know."  
  
Elementroar nods again.  
  
"Why have they invaded our land?"  
  
There is no known reason to us why they have come here. But the Pokemon and I have the feeling they will cause great harm if not stopped quickly."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" growls Elementroar in anger.  
  
"To attack for no reason, no reason…To do something for NO reason is a SIN fit for the DEVIL!" roars Elementroar, rearing his head high and pounding the earth with his paws.  
  
Sam gulps a bit in fear at this display of fury. The Pokemon too, become silent.  
  
Elementroar drops back to the ground and takes a deep breath and booms, "Pokemon and the people here!"  
  
"Our land, no, our world has been invaded. At no fault of our own!"   
  
"Now, today, we must fight the greatest battle of all. For the enemy is here. He steps on OUR land, he breathes OUR air and he will attack us and eradicate us. Who among you are willing to let them do this?" Elementroar glances around.  
  
Of course no one answers.  
  
"Then, who among is willing to FIGHT BACK?" roars Elementroar.  
  
All the Pokemon call in confirmation, geared up by Elementroar's speech.  
  
"Humans!"  
  
Sam and Ash look up at Elementroar. Elementroar beckons Ash to come closer with his paw.   
  
When Ash is standing next to Sam, Elementroar once again lowers his head. Ash gulps as he realises just how big Elementroar.  
  
'He must be at least 2 times as big as a Kangaskhan, maybe even a Snorlax!' thinks Ash. (And I tell you, he isn't even exaggerating.)  
  
Ash then realises as well how brave Sam must be to be able to face up to it.  
  
"Are you willing to fight for our land?"  
  
" As the summoner, I have the duty to fight for our land. But, even if I wasn't, I would be willing to sacrifice my life as well." says Sam.  
  
Elementroar nods, smiling a little in pride. Everyone knows that she meant every word of her pledge.  
  
"And you, Ash? Are you willing to do the same?"  
  
Ash snaps to attention and stutters," Ye…ye…yes, sir. Hey! How did you know my name?"  
  
Elementroar smiles and raise a paw and pats the purple medallion around his neck.  
  
'A Psychic…Elementroar is truly the beast of the Elements!' thinks Ash in awe.  
  
Elementroar, satisfied with Sam and Ash, raise his head once more and roars," WE WILL FIGHT! WE WILL WIN AND DEFEAT THE ENEMY AND OUR LAND WILL BE SAFE AND FREE!"   
  
Ash and Sam cover their ears from the frightful din and crouch lower to the ground, as if afraid they will be swept away by the noise itself. For so loud is the noise from Elementroar and eventually the rest of the Pokemon that the ground seem be shaking like in an earthquake.  
  
Soon, Elementroar stops roaring and bends down to the ground. Even on the ground, Elementroar's shoulders are far above Ash's head and even Sam, who is a head and a half taller than Ash, could hardly see above them.  
  
"Climb onto me humans. For you shall ride me to war."  
  
Sam and Ash look at each other and shrug. Sam climbs up first, using the ridges and rocky platforms of Elementroar's forelegs. When she has finally reach the top, she extends a hand to help Ash up. They sit at the base of Elementroar's neck, just before the water cannons. Or at least they think so; the water cannons are not raised.  
  
Elementroar then rises. So sudden is this movement that Ash nearly topples. Sam grabs him just in time.  
  
"You have to hold on tight with your hands and legs if you want to stay on. Here, try holding on to me."  
  
Ash blushes a bit as he wraps his arms around Sam's waist. Sam, however, takes no heed. She had gone a many times riding S.K and Elementroar is basically the same as S.K in body so she had no trouble holding on.  
  
And speaking of S.K…  
  
"S.K!" shouts Sam to the group of Arcanine and Growlithes to her left. One of them detaches itself from the rest and pads forward.  
  
"S.K, there you are!" Sam shouts in relief and waves towards him.  
  
"Reworf!" barks S.K, wagging his bushy tail a bit.  
  
"Just stay with the group, kay? And be careful!"  
  
S.K nods in affirmation and bounds back to his group.  
  
"ONWARDS!" roars Elementroar and with a thunder clasp from his back, he charges forward at an amazing speed.  
  
"HEE-YERK!" exclaim both Sam and Ash as the wind blasts them.  
  
The wind blows so hard that Sam has to bend forward onto Elementroar's neck to keep from being blown off. Ash has to bend forward as well. Unfortunately, he bends onto Sam's back and feels his face burn with embarrassment.  
  
All around them, the Pokemon start running to follow their champion to battle. No, not a battle, war.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the base of the mountains, the Digi-destined arrive. They walk out to the open clearing at the base of the mountains. And they wait…  
  
But is it for victory… or annihilation?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Note: Correction, there are 3 types missing from the summoning of Elementroar. Their absence will be explained later in the fic. Thank you.  



	8. Monster Battle Royale

At the far end of the open clearing, the Pokemon, with Elementroar in the lead, arrive. Their running has slowed down to a steady trot and they stop at the brink.  
  
"The enemy, is over there." states Elementroar, jerking towards the opposite side of the clearing.  
  
SCREECH!  
  
"WHAT IS THAT?" roars Elementroar, twisting his body back. This nearly dislodges Sam and Ash and they frantically hang on.  
  
Several Pokemon scatter as a police van suddenly swerves into view. It crashes against numerous trees, swerving right and left and finally, manages to crash out into the open clearing. It stops right beside Elementroar and Elementroar eyes it (okay, so he doesn't have eyes but he can see) with suspiscion.   
  
As it stops, the van lurches forward and we can hear several things banging against its walls and some shouting. The side of the van slides open and several people we know so well step out.  
  
"Whew! I thought we were going to die." gasps Brock, staggering out of the van as if he had jelly legs.  
  
"I think I've been on smoother ROLLER COASTERS!" mutters Misty, hanging on to the side of the van. Her face is greener than the grass beneath them!  
  
"JAMES! YOU CALL THAT DRIVING?" screams Jessie and whips out her mysterious paper fan that can appear out of no where and slams it down hard onto James' head.  
  
"But Jessie, you said you wanted to go fast, so I did!" whines James, nursing his head.  
  
"NOT SO FAST TILL WE CAN DIE, YOU MORON!" screams Jessie as she grabs James by the collar and shakes him furiously.  
  
'GRRRRRRRR...'  
  
"JAMES! YOU CAN'T BE HUNGRY NOW?!?!"  
  
"But Jessie, it isn't me!" exclaims James.  
  
"Uh, guys? I think we...have...a...problem." says Brock, gulping.  
  
"Huh?" query the other three as they turn to look at Brock.  
  
"Wahh!"  
  
Elementroar has brought his jaw down so that his jaw faces them. His lips are drawn back in a snarl, revealing huge, pearly white fangs that end in points sharper than daggers. He makes a low growling noise that resounds throughout the area. He moves menacingly towards the van, pushing the group further against it.  
  
Misty has gone from being a sickly green to a pale white of fright. Brock is sweating and presses hard against the van's side. And Jessie and James, well...  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!" scream Jessie and James and they hug each other as they always do.  
  
Elementroar snorts some smoke out of his nose and steam starts to seep out of his mouth. He let's out a louder growl and begins to open his jaws.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
"Huh?" asks Elementroar in curiousity and turns his head around to face Sam and Ash. Ash is waving his hands frantically and shouting 'wait! wait!' in the hopes of getting Elementroar's attention.  
  
"They're friends! (well, maybe Team Rocket) They're friends!" Ash tells Elementroar quickly.  
  
Elementroar nods and backs away from the van in the effort of making it look like he meant no harm. Unfortunately, the group is still scared. Elementroar lies down and Ash clambers off. He approaches Brock and Misty.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Ash, did...you...just...get...off...that...thing?" stutters Misty, pointing to Elementroar.  
  
"Yeah! He's Elementroar! What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Brock and Misty face each other and then face Ash.  
  
"ASH! THAT THING ALMOST KILLED US AND THAT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU?!?!?" shouts Misty and Brock.  
  
"Oh, he didn't mean it! Really!" squeaks Ash as he backs away from his two very engraged friends.  
  
"I think, Ash, that you better explain to your 'friends' what is going on!" shouts Sam, jumping off Elementroar.  
  
Misty has grabbed Ash by the collar and turns to face the girl.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Sam Khan. And before you thrash lil Ash here, I think you better know the situation"  
  
And so, Sam went on to give a lengthy and vivid description of all the going ons and the impending war.  
  
After the explanation, Misty and Brock are much calmer and solemn.  
  
"So...there's a war." Misty finally says.  
  
"And, Elementroar is like the Pokemon's champion?" asks Brock, looking at Elementroar, who is eyeing the other side of the clearing.  
  
"Nope. He's the champion of our entire world. Both the Pokemon's and human's." corrected Sam.  
  
Thinking she has said enough, Sam take leave and sits with Elementroar.  
  
"So, why did you come here?" asks Ash, breaking the arkward silence that followed after Sam's leave.  
  
"Well, isn't obvious Ash?" answers Misty indigantly.  
  
Questions marks appears above Ash's head  
  
"We came because of you." answers Brock.  
  
"When that Steelix destroyed the curtain, we manage to creep in. What with the chaos the Legends made, we easily eluded the police. But we met up with Professor Oak in his tent and he told us where you went."  
  
"So why did you bring the two Stooges?" asks Ash, pointing to James and Jessie.  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling a Stooge, you twerp?" yells Jessie, raising a fist in anger.  
  
"Well, unfortunately we had to have a mode of transport and the fastest thing available was," Misty points to the van,"that but Team Rocket was in it."  
  
"Yeah, I saw them get put in it but why did you free then?"  
  
"Well, James was the only one who knew how to drive so we made a deal that we would let them go if they promised to take us here."  
  
"And they agreed?" asks Ash, disbelievingly.  
  
"Well duh! We of course knew they wouldn't keep their end of the bargain but we had connections..."  
  
"The beautiful, lovely, pretty, talented, helpful Officer Jenny helped us out a bit." continues Brock, going all goo-goo eyed as usual.  
  
"Yeah well, let's just say she helped us...persuade Team Rocket to keep their deal."  
  
"PERSUADED!? SHE THREATENED TO SHOOT US WITH HER GOD DAMN GUN IF WE DIDN'T DO AS YOU SAID!"  
  
"Trust me, it wasn't THAT terrible." whispers Misty to Ash.  
  
"They're coming."  
  
Everyone, even the Pokemon, turn to face Elementroar when he made this strange remark.  
  
"They're coming."he repeats.  
  
"Who are coming?" asks Ash.  
  
"He means the enemy is coming."explains Sam. She is staring with Elementraor at the other side of the clearing.  
  
Ash and company look in the same direction. Clearly coming out of the forest are 14 figures, walking towards them.   
  
Elementroar rises to his paws and turns to Ash and the rest beside the van.  
  
"Humans!" Elementroar booms.  
  
He turns his head towards the forest and says,"All of you, go there and hide!"  
  
"WHAT?" shouts Ash.  
  
"This battle is too dangerous."  
  
"But this battle includes us too!" exclaims Misty, rushing forward.  
  
"Yah!" adds Brock.  
  
"As much as I enjoy seeing such chivalry as yours, you will be killed if you were to fight them." answers Elementroar.  
  
"But this our home too!"   
  
"Yes but I am the champion."  
  
With that, Elementroar turns to face the other side of the field once more.  
  
"Summoner!"  
  
"Yes?" asks Sam, running towards Elementroar.  
  
"You must ride me into battle and you must battle the enemies with me."  
  
Sam nods and clambers onto Elementroar as he crouches down. Then, Elementroar lets out a roar, "Elemental creation!"  
  
A very large Pokeball appears in his mouth and Elementroar places it onto the ground.  
  
"POKEMON! All of you go into this Pokeball!"  
  
Several protesting calls soon issued.  
  
"This is for your own protection! Please, enter it, for your own good!"  
  
Some Pokemon relunctantly go into the Pokeball but others still protest.  
  
"If you do not go into the Pokeball, I cannot defend you! There will be too many of you and I will have failed if anyone of you got killed so PLEASE!" Elementroar bows his head, "Go into it!"  
  
All the Pokemon beoame silent. Seeing Elementroar actually bowing his head and seeing how anguish he is...well...that just showed them how serious and sincere he is and so, they all enter the Pokeball.   
  
Well, all except two that is.  
  
"Hey! Where did everybody go?"  
  
"Pika pi chu pi!" Translation: Maybe they ran away from YOU, fishbreath!  
  
"WHAT!?! Listen, you darn Pikachu, maybe if you hadn't SHOCKED me back there, we wouldn't have fallen behind, would we?"  
  
"Pika pi chu!" Ha! I wouldn't have shocked you if you hadn't tried to catch me with that stuuupid net!  
  
"Why I oughtta...!" says Meowth, swinging back a paw.  
  
"PIKACHU!" exclaims Pikachu and gives Meowth a taste of a Thunderbolt.  
  
"Ooh...uh...ah!" stutters Meowth just before he faints on the ground, all charcoal black.  
  
"Piiii...kaaa!" says Pikachu satisfactorily, dusting his hands/forepaws.  
  
"PIKACHU!" exclaims Ash in joy, running towards the Poke-duo.  
  
"Pi? Pika pi!" Pikachu runs towards Ash and jumps into his arms.  
  
"Chaaa!" Pikachu exclaims in happiness and hugs Ash.  
  
"I missed you!" says Ash, hugging Pikachu in return.  
  
"Pheesh!" says Jessie and James.  
  
Then they see Meowth, slowly and agonisingly climb to his feet.  
  
"MEOWTH!" shouts both Jessie and James, running to the charcoal and confused scratchcat and hugging him.  
  
"Hey guys! Lay off!"hollers Meowth, frantically trying to squirm his way out of their grasp.  
  
"Elementroar, is it okay if Pikachu (okay, and Meowth too) stay out here?" asks Ash hopefully.  
  
Elementroar turns to face Ash, "Yes, but hide!"  
  
"Goodbye everybody! Wish me luck!" shouts Sam from Elementroar's back.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock turn around before they disappear into the foliage and shout their blessings. Team Rocket had already crept away to god-knows where.  
  
Elementroar turns around and let's out a roar that seems like the sky-splitting and charges to the clearing that is to be the battlefield. Sam grasps the fur on the back of his neck and leans forward, feeling the wind blow over her.  
  
Elementroar's rocky forepaws left scores of deep drenches in the dirt as he runs, the lightning behind him burns the grass behind him. Finally they arrive at the center of the clearing where the Digi-destined are also waiting. Elementroar lowers himself onto the ground and Sam gets off. Elementroar then rises once more and let's out a huge roar, "WHO ARE YOU?! YOU WHO ATTACK AND INVADE US?"  
  
Tai steps forward and shouts back,"We'll the Digi-destined and these are our Digimon partners." he points to the weird Pokemon-like creatures, "And we'll gonna beat ya!" Tai clenches his fists to emphasise his point.  
  
"Ya!"  
  
"Woohoo!"  
  
"You said it Tai!"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Huh?" queries Tai, looking up. The rest of the Digi-destined, including Sam, looks at Elementroar as well.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US?" Elementroar repeats his question more clearly.  
  
The Digi-destined suddenly...change...the moment they hear that question. Tai and the rest look with dazed expressions at Sam and Elementroar, as if they had just woken up. But in a second, the Digi-destined revert back to their previous attitude and act as if that question never was asked. Strangely, Elementroar did not pursue the question further and did not repeat his question. Much to the amazement of Sam.  
  
"All right you overblown housecat! Get ready to be defeated!" challenges Tai.  
  
Tai turns to the Digimon, "All right! Its time to Digivolve guys!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Agumon warp Digivolve to------WARGREYMON!"  
  
"Gabumon warp Digivolve to------METALGARURUMON!"  
  
"Biyomon Digivolve to-----BIRDRAMON!"  
  
"Birdramon Digivolve to------GARUDAMON!"  
  
"Palmon Digivolve to------TOGEMON!"  
  
"Togemon Digivolve to------LILYMON!"  
  
"Gomamon Digivolve to------IKKAKUMON!"  
  
"Ikkakumon Digivolve to------ZUDOMON!"  
  
"Tentomon Digivolve to------KABUTERIMON!"  
  
"Kabuterimon Digivolve to------MEGAKABUTERIMON!"  
  
"Patamon Digivolve to------ANGEMON!"  
  
"Angemon Digivolve to------MAGNAANGEMON!"  
  
Now this is all fine and dandy except for one little problem...  
  
"Hey!"  
  
For you see, none of the Digimon got past their Champion level at all.  
  
"Greymon?"  
  
"I'm sorry Tai but I just can't Digivolve to Wargreymon or even Metalgreymon!" answers Greymon, confused.  
  
And it is the same for all the rest of the Digi-destined and their Digimon.  
  
"HA HA HA HA!"  
  
The Digi-destined turn to face Elementroar.  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
"Confused? Do you want to know why your Digimon can't Digivolve beyond their Champion levels?"  
  
The Digi-destined remain silent but obviously want to know why. Sam too, is curious.  
  
"Do you know WHY they call me the Beast of the Elements?" asks Elementroar in a low voice close to a growl.  
  
"The ground you stand on, the air you breathe, even the moutains behind or the trees around you and even the grass beneath your feet all radiate my power. I control all of them, all of the elements and so where you are now, is in my realm and whatever wish I have I can fulfill in my realm." continues Elementroar and tilts his head back again and laughs a spint-chilling laugh, an unnatural laugh.  
  
"Your just a coward!" shouts Matt.  
  
"Your afraid cause you'll lose if we were at our best!" adds Tai.  
  
"Oh I can defeat you easy." says Elementroar in an amused tone, "Trust me, I can."  
  
"Its just that I'M not the one fighting you now."  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" exclaims Tai, confused.  
  
"Elementroar?" asks Sam in disbelief.  
  
"My, my! So many get confused today! No, I'm not the one fighting you NOW. The one who is fighting you now is," Elementroar jerks his head towards Sam, "her."  
  
"WHAT?" exclaims Sam, horrified.  
  
"SHE?!? Well, that isn't fair! She just one person!" argues Tai.  
  
"Just one person, yes but not just A person. She is the summoner and as a summoner," Elementroar faces Sam and speaks in a reassuring tone, "She is entitled to powers that are almost as strong as mine. She'll be more than enough to deal with YOU little infidels."  
  
"Why you!" shouts Tai and would have almost charge straight at Elementroar had it not been his friends straining him back.  
  
"Elementroar, I don't get it!" whispers Sam to Elementroar as she runs up beside him.  
  
"Just as I said, you have the power to defeat them."  
  
"But, I don't know how to fight!"  
  
"Sam, don't try to fool me. I'm a Psychic. I've felt your emotions and I can feel them. Deep down you have bloodlust and the horrible desire to kill them."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't protest! I know you do. I can feel it and I know it as a fact. You DO know how to use your powers, the powers in that mark of yours, and you have the anger and bloodlust inside you to fight them, the enemies. Only thing is, they're so buried within yourself that you don't realise it. Sam,"  
  
"Its time to let them out."  
  
And all at once, a sudden rush of energy clutches Sam and she can feel, her initial simple distrust of the Digi-destined turning to dislike, to repulsion and finally...to hate. She grits her teeth and she feels the bloodlust, ready to give her the strength to make blood flow.  
  
Then, the sudden rush stops, leaving behind an enormous power within Sam that she feels, no, knows she can wields expertly. The mark on her wrist glows with renewed power and she leaves Elementroar and strodes confidently towards the intending battlefield.  
  
"Hey! Digi-destined!"  
  
The Digi-destined look up at her in disbelief.  
  
"She's actually gonna fight us?"  
  
"She's either really brave or really stupid."  
  
"Either which, don't pull ANY punches!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Hey you Digi-losers!"  
  
The Digi-destined finally snap out of their conversation and glare angrily at Sam.  
  
"Let's get it on!" Sam charges forward, bellowing like a crazed animal.  
  
"Let's do this!" roar the Digimon and all of them charge forward as well.  
  
'Let the battle,' thinks Elementroar as he lies onto the ground, 'Begain!"  
  
  



	9. M.B.R Round 1: Greymon's Big Cut-up (Not...

"YAHH!" hollers Sam as she charges for the Digimon, not fazed a bit by their great size and superior numbers.  
  
"Great Horns Attack!" roars Greymon as he lowers his armoured head and charges at Sam.  
  
"Fighting Hi Jump KICK!" yells Sam and launches herself into the air, swinging her right leg around and delivers a Fighting type powered kick at Greymon's horn on his nose.  
  
KER-KER-AACCCKK!!!!  
  
"AAARRRRGGGHHH!" wails Greymon, clawing his helm.  
  
His severed horn flys through the air and Sam catches it in passing and lands onto Greymon's head.  
  
"Ree-WARR!" bellows Greymon, tossing Sam up with a sharp upward lift of his head.  
  
Sam flys up, clutching the horn like a deadly sickle over her head. While in mid-air, Greymon lifts his head upwards, opens his huge jaw with flame collecting in it and roars, "NOVA BLAST!" sending a huge ball of burning fire straight at Sam.  
  
Birdramon flys straight at Sam and in turn yells, "Meteor Wing!" and sends the flame bullets at Sam.  
  
'So double teaming on me uh.' thinks Sam.  
  
The fireball and fire bullets hit Sam with a huge impact and she is immediately engulf in flames.  
  
"ARRRGGGGHHHH!!!" she screams in agony as the fire burns around her body.  
  
"Oh no!" gasps Misty, cupping her hand over her mouth.  
  
Misty isn't the only one protesting. Misty, Ash and Brock can see all the action clearly from their hiding place.  
  
"Hey! That isn't fair! Both of those things attacking her at once!" yells Ash angrily.  
  
"She'll be burnt to a crisp." says Brock worriedly.  
  
"YAAAGGGHHHH!" yells Sam as she falls downwards.  
  
Everyone, except Sam and Elementroar, gasps in amazement as the fire stops burning around Sam revealing that she seems barely touched by the flames at all. What's more, fire energy is collected around Greymon's horn, making it glow with as if on fire.  
  
'Excellent! She used the Mirror Coat move!' thinks Elementroar with satisfaction.  
  
So she did! Sam used Mirror Coat before being hit by Greymon's and Birdramon's fire attacks and though she did get hit, she was able to absorb the attacks and concetrate them into the horn with double the original power of the fire attacks! (If you play Pokemon, you would know that already.)  
  
Sam manuevers the horn to hit the expose neck of Greymon who still is looking upwards and as she falls down, the horn follows her, burning and slicing through Greymon's neck, down to his chest and belly until finally Sam hits the ground with a thud and the horn slices out below.  
  
All this happens so quickly that Greymon for a second, doesn't realise what has happened. The wound too, doesn't start bleeding immediately. But only for a second...  
  
"Er...uh...AAARRGHHH!" roars Greymon, clutching his bleeding neck, chest and belly.  
  
But that aggravates the wound more and it opens up, letting out huge volumes of blood. Sam is splashed with some of the blood as she has landed nearby. She feels the warm blood hit her face and arms but she doesn't mind and even smiles a little at her handywork.   
  
"GREYMON!" shouts Tai, running to the Digimon in pain.  
  
All the rest of the Digi-destined and Digimon are stunned by this horrible spectacle. And so are Ash, Misty and Brock. Elementroar however, surveys it coolly, as a judge would examine a contestant's perfomance.  
  
As Sam walks away, discarding the horn, and the dinosaur Digimon topples onto his knees, doubled up in pain, she seems to have a second thought. With a flick of her wrist, her mark glows green and suddenly, a large and long vine with a sharp seed or bulb on its end sprouts out of the ground right below Greymon. The vine then stabs into Greymon's skin, causing him further anguish, and proceeds to stitch back Greymon's wound. It moves quickly and with such precision that it seems it is wielded by a doctor. It finishes the stitching in less than a minute. Then, the vine uses its sharp top to cut off the part of connecting it to the ground and becomes motionless.  
  
Greymon turns back to Agumon as he finally topples flat onto the ground. His skin, which is usually a yellow-orange colour, is now pale yellow. The vine is still attached to him except it had gotten smaller in proportion.  
  
Tai runs up to him anxiously, "Agumon! AGUMON! Speak to me buddy!"  
  
Tai kneels beside him and shakes him a bit, trying to make him wake up.  
  
"I suggest you don't move him, or else you might make his wound reopen." Sam tells Tai coolly.  
  
"YOU! How could you do this to him? I'll KILL YOU!" shouts Tai in anger and charges at Sam with fists raised.  
  
But Sam, surprisingly, moves quickly and runs right up to Tai, surprising him.  
  
"Comet Punch." Sam whispers under breath.  
  
Sam aims powerful punches into Tai's chest and punches at such a furious pace that her punches are nothing more than blurs. Her other arm has to hold Tai in place so that he won't fly off from the punches. Spit and blood start to flow from Tai's mouth and he is so shocked, he can't move or get away.  
  
Finally, Sam thinks he's had enough and releases him. Tai staggers where he stands, clutching his stomach and bending forward in pain. The blood from his internal wounds still flow out of his mouth and he makes little crys and whimpers.  
  
"TAI!" shouts and screams his friends, horrified by this display.  
  
  
"Ha!" laughs Sam and aims a spinning kick at Tai's head, sending him reeling back.  
  
He collaspes in a crumpled heap and sputters blood as he hits the ground. He lies motionless.  
  
"YOU KILLED THEM!" screams Sora, tears running down her face.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" shouts Matt in a rage.  
  
"Oh my God!" cries Mimi, hiding her face, refusing to look at Tai and Agumon.  
  
"ARGHH!" Joe keeps on screaming, absolutely terrified.  
  
The youngest of the Digi-destined, T.K, is speechless.  
  
"Oh please. If I wanted them dead, you think I would have helped Greymon? Besides, they'll still breathing so what the worry." says Sam sarcastically, shrugging her shoulders.   
  
"Sora! Don't worry!" yells Birdramon from the sky, circling above Sam.  
  
"Yeah! We'll make sure she pays, Matt!" growls Garurumon, pacing menacingly towards Sam.  
  
"She'll get a shock she won't forget!" Kabuterimon threatens, buzzing towards her.  
  
"She'll get a BEAT UP from me she won't forget!" shouts Togemon, waving his gloved fists in the air.  
  
"And she'll get "harpooned" if its the last thing I do!" vows Ikkakumon, aiming his horn at Sam.  
  
"T.K! Do not worry! Justice will be dealt on her yet!" exclaims Angemon.  
  
Sam however, brushes these threats aside and says, "Well, I think your going to break many of those promises soon, you monsters or whatever you are. This battle will show whether you really are all just bark and no bite like I expect you are."  
  
"YOU'RE DEFINITELY WRONG!" screeches Birdramon as she plunges from the sky at Sam.  
  



	10. M.B.R Round 2: Birdramon's Plucking (Not...

Sam, completely caught by surprise, swings to face the oncoming behemoth of a bird but is too late. Birdramon sweeps low to the ground and rams Sam at high speed.  
  
Pain clouds Sam's mind as the toothed edge of Birdramon's beak stabs into her thigh.  
  
"YAAGGHHH!" she screams in pain, dangling helplessly as Birdramon flies back up into the air.  
  
"Ha! Not so smug now er?" taunts Birdramon.  
  
"You WISH you damn overgrown turkey!" shouts back Sam in retaliation.  
  
"YEAH! Birdramon got her!" shouts Sora from the ground happily.  
  
"Not for long!"  
  
With that, Sam drags herself painfully onto Birdramon's beak and lifts up her injured leg carefully off the external tooth.  
  
"Hey!" exclaims Birdramon, realising Sam is getting free and shakes her head vigorously, trying to shake lose Sam.  
  
But Sam has a grapple hold onto Birdramon's head and with a great heave, flings herself over onto Birdramon's back.   
  
"Hey! Get off me!" shouts Birdramon frantically, flying around in attempts to dislodge Sam.  
  
Sam holds onto Birdramon's feathers for dear life.  
  
"Re...re...recover!" she gasps, weakened by the massive loss of blood from her wound and her jump onto Birdramon's back.  
  
Immediately, her mark turns white and her wound closes up. Sam feels new energy run through her body and faces the challenge now fully charged.  
  
"I'll get you for that, turkey." threatens Sam with a grin.  
  
"Big threat for a little girl!" but Birdramon says it in false bravado, knowing that she is in the ultimate disadvantage.  
  
With the other Digimon unable to attack without endangering Birdramon, Birdramon had to deal with Sam herself. She tries to dislodge Sam but performing incredible aerial acrobatic stunts. She flys in loops and stops and accelarates suddenly. Even trying to fly upside down! But Sam clings to her feathers with a death grip that wouldn't quit!  
  
'What to do now?' wonders Sam, plated flat on Birdramon's back.  
  
She knows she can easily Thunder Birdramon but she feels in the mood for something more...lucarative. Looking around, she spots Birdramon's wings and immediately, an idea formed in her brain.  
  
Recalling how she picked some wing feathers off Pidgeys on their farm so that they couldn't fly away, she cautiously crawls to Birdramon's left wing. Feeling the sudden shift of weight, Birdramon panics but is still unable to do anything but fly in loops.  
  
The journey is tiring but Sam finally reaches the wing. Crawling onto it, she starts to sort out for the primary feathers. However Birdrmon sees her chance and beats her wings furiously. Sam holds on but nearly slips. She hoists herself up again and furiously and plucks out Birdramon's large feathers.  
  
"Hey! What the?" exclaims Birdramon frantically, fearing what Sam could be doing.  
  
"There!" shouts Sam as she pulls out the last primary feather.  
  
At first, Birdramon didn't notice but she was gradually losing control of her flight but with all the primary feathers plucked out of her left wing, she finds herself spinning out of control!  
  
As Birdramon strives to fly, Sam crawls back onto her back.  
  
"Not so cocky now eh?" says Sam sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah?" shouts Birdramon and with a tremendous effort, manages to flip herself upside down and stops flapping!  
  
With them falling towards the ground, Birdramon shouts triumphantly to Sam, "When we hit the ground, you'll be crushed!"  
  
"I don't need YOUR wings to fly, turkey." says Sam softly.  
  
"FLY!" she shouts and lifts her hand.  
  
Her mark glows a light blue and immediately, pale ghost-like wings spring out of Sam's back and she let's go of Birdramon.  
  
As Birdramon plunges aimlessly down, Sam flies along side Birdramon as if to mock her.  
  
But before any of the other Digimon can attack, Sam suddenly grabs Birdramon's ears/feelers and dives down at supersonic speed.  
  
Birdramon watches in horror as the ground rises up to meet her, the Digimon scramble to help but are too late.  
  
As Sam is close to the ground, she veers up, letting go of Birdramon. With a huge crash, Birdramon slams into the earth headfirst. Huge clouds of dust and dirt bellow up as the monster bird topples.  
  
The clouds clear to reveal Biyomon, unconcious and injured.  
  
"Biyomon!" screams Sora, running up to the injured bird.  
  
With tears streaming down her face, Sora gathers up Biyomon in her arms and attempts to wake her.  
  
"Ha!" says Sam with satisfaction and flys back up into the air.  
  
She looks around for her next target. The remaining flying Digimon, Kabuterimon and Angemon head for her, ready to attack.  
  
Sam swings to face them and prepares an attack when...  
  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!" roars Ikkakumon and fires torpedoes up at Sam from behind.  
  
  
  
  



	11. M.B.R Round 3: Sam's Downfall (Not recom...

Sam whirls around quickly and sees the incoming torpedoes. She pulls back her left arm, the mark glowing white and shouts,"Soonniiccc-BOOM!" and punches her arm straight out.

A sound and wind tonardo forms rapidly around her arm and erupts from her arm like a cannonball from a cannon. It shoots straight at the torpedoes. Some of the torpedoes explode on contact with the wall-like Sonicboom while others are thrown off course.

Sam pulls back her arm and sends more Sonicbooms but she forgot all about her aerial adversaries...

Kabuterimon reaches Sam before Angemon. He creates a giant ball of concertrated electicity in front of him.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" he roars and sends the electric ball straight at Sam.

Before Sam can react, the vicious electric ball hits her squarely in the back.

"YYAAGGHHH!" she screams, the entire sky engulfed in light and electricity, with her in the middle of it.

After about 5 seconds, the electricity dissipates and Sam falls from the sky, motionless.

"Got her!" says Kabuterimon in satisfaction.

"Allow me!" growls Garrurumon and leaps into the air with his jaws wide open.

Ash and company watch in horror, and even Elementroar seems to look up more alertly, when Garrurumon gulps down Sam in mid-air!


	12. M.B.R Round 4: Garrurumon's Jaw-breaking...

Inside Garrurumon's mouth...

Sam is holding on to one of Garrurumon's back teeth, her legs dangling into his throat. True, Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker WAS indeed painful but it seems Sam recieved a sort of resistance to speical attacks when her mark was activated. Not injured in the slightest after that bout, she hoists the rest of her body up onto Garrurumon's tongue.

"I survived being nearly burned alive by a dinosuar with a helmet and a giant overgrown chicken." she says to herself as she spreads her feet so that they are braced behind two teeth at the sides of the mouth.

"I survived being **STABBED** by the overgrown chicken." she continues as she balances upright, her voice gradually crescendoing and filling with rage.

"I survived being **ELECTROCUTED** by a mutant beetle,"  she bellows as she finally get's her footing and stands upright, with Garrurumon's throat behind her.

"SO I DEFINITELY WON'T DIE FROM SOME GENETIC FREAK OF A WOLF'S GODDAMN **SPIT**!" with that, Sam stretches her hands straight up and places them on the roof of Garrurumon's mouth.

"**SEEIIISSS****MMMIICCC**...!"

Sam's mark glows a shiny, gleaming brown and she jumps straight up inside Garrurumon's mouth.

CERAACCKK!

The Digi-destined, who had been celebrating their "victory", are stopped short as Garrurumon's head suddenly lashes back with his mouth open.

The sound the Digi-destined heard...was of Garrurumon's jaw and neck breaking.

Sam's powerful push upwards has not only broken Garrurumon's jaw but because her push is so powerful, Garrurumon's head is forced up and back too far and broke his neck.

Sam quickly slides down Garrurumon's upper jaw until she reaches his canine teeth and grabs one each in hand and leaps out of his mouth in one smooth motion. She goes over his body, pulling Garrurumon's head backwards until... 

"**TOSS**!

She completes the full turn and swings Garrurumon over her head and sends him streaking into the moutain face.

But Sam is way too enraged to just leave it like that.

"MEGA PUNCH!" she yells and runs right after the still flying blue wolf with a dash of speed (and Agility), her left hand pulled back.

Garrurumon finally slams into the moutain with a shower of rocks and dirt erupt from the moutain. Before his hapless body can even flop onto the ground, Sam leaps and launches a rib-cracking Mega Punch into him, driving him further into the rock bed.

"That's for trying to eat me, Wolf-freak!" Sam retorts, jumping back.

After his second journey into the moutain, Garrurumon finally crashes onto the ground and changes back into Gabumon.

Sam creates her wings once again and flys back up, filled to burst with boiling anger.

She looks at Kabuterimon and says, "YOU'RE NEXT, MUTANT BEETLE!" she screams in fury and flys at high speed at Kabuterimon. 


	13. M.B.R Round 5: Kabuterimon - On Ice (Not...

Author's note: Sorry this took so long to put up. School just started and I have any time. Be prepared for them 

**FIRE PUNCH!"** Sam yells, slamming a scorching punch at Kabuterimon.

But Kabuterimon deftly blocks the punch with one of his many skeletal arms, and tries to grab Sam with the other three.

Sam dodges and retaliates once again, this time slamming a Thunder Punch instead. But that punch is blocked as well and Kabuterimon scores a hit on her with his left upper arm.

Reeling backwards in the air, Sam regains balance, only to be hit squarely in the face by a Hand of Fate attack from Angemon, who had joined the fray.

Nursing a bruised cheek, Sam hovers and faces the duo in a standoff.

'They outnumber me and the mutant beetle's four arms stop any attack I throw at it! I gotta think of a way...'

But before Sam can conclude her thoughts, Angemon and Kabuterimon attack her in group attack.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

"Hand of Fate!"

'I got it!' thinks Sam and she has to quickly perform the move before the attacks hit...

In a blur of bright electrcity and angelic light, the attacks hit the unprepared form of Sam. The attacks form a giant ball of energy, with blue and yellow veins sparking and reaching around it.

Finally, this time after 8 seconds, the energy dissipates to reveal...

"Huh?!" exclaims both Angemon and Kabuterimon

The energy dissipates to reveal...the charred, SD (super-deformed) version doll of Sam!

"Where the heck did she go?" shouts Kabuterimon, picking up the ever-so-cute (:)) Sam doll.

"Right here, mutant beetle and false angel!" shouts a voice behind them.

Angemon and Kabuterimon whirl around to find Sam, grinning in triumph. They readied their attacks, but it is too late, the winds have already started...

"BLIZZARD!" Sam shouts.

Winds, ghostly white with deadly frost surround and whirl around Sam and the two hapless Digimon. Winds, colder than the Artic, blow in a horrible orchestra, with shards of pure ice forming into bluefrost missiles.

There is a reason why the Blizzard attack is _far_ more potent than an Ice Beam attack. Where an Ice Beam attack merely hits the opponent with ice, a Blizzard attack not only changes the entire area into a near deadzone, but the freezing winds are capable of absolute freezing of the enemy, that I mean actually freezing the blood and insides as well, if used correctly. Even better, the user can send many sharp and deadly shards of ice at the enemy. The enemy now being Kabuterimon and Angemon.

Kabuterimon and Angemon raise up their hands instinctively but it is to no avail. The freezing air cut through their lungs like knives and they can feel the start of frostbite gripping at their skin and flesh.

"Angemon! Help! !'M FREEZING!" crys out Kabuterimon in fear, his breath coming out in a large puff of white-coloured air .

"KABUTERIMON!" shouts Angemon but he is in no better situation to help, being hit by the Artic winds as they are.

Kabuterimon can only beat his wings in horror as he slowly loses feeling in his arms, legs ab body. Because of his numbness, he fails to realise that his wings are slowly losing speed and the occasional and tiny but menancing sounds of "crack! crack!" can be heard.

"KABUTERIMON! YOUR WINGS! THEY ARE FREEZING!" exclaims Angemon.

Though his own wings and body are numb and in pain beyond comparison, he thankfully is not freezing in the slightest. Probably because of the fact he is a mammal and able to produce enough of his own heat to prevent freezing. That is defintely not the case for Kabuterimon though.

Finally, Kabuteimon's wings just stop, his muscles that beat his wings are frozen in place and the wings are now as fragile as crystal. Kabuterimon is beyond help now, his so numb he can't feel his numb and his insides feel like they are being gripped by sharp talons and sliced by knives.

"Oh ho! So the big bad bug can't fly no more huh? Well, since you can't fly, you wouldn't be needing those wings of yours then!" taunts Sam and unleashes a volley of ice shards right at Kabuterimon.

"NO!" shouts Angemon and with great effort and resolve, flys infront of Kabuterimon, trying to protect the hapless insectoid Digimon from the ice shards.

Angemon manages to deflect some of the shards with his Angel Rod but unfotunately, the winds and his own numbness made his reactions slow and several ice shards got through his painstaking defence.

"Crack! Crack!" rang in the cold air as four or five ice shards hit directly into Kabuterimon's wings. The wings broke into tiny pieces, like glass.

Kabuterimon, who had somehow manage to keep himself aloft by forcing his rozen muscles to just work, fell to the earth like a rock.

"Kabuterimon!" shouts Angemon and Sam uses this distraction to send a bigger and faster volley of ice shards at Angemon.

"AAAHHH!" he screams and tumbles to the ground as the ice shards hit him mercilessly.

Sam leaves Angemon and turns to see Kabuterimon, sprawled arkwardly on the ground.

"Since you're so cold, let me heat you up a bit!" shouts Sam, dispersing the Blizzard easily and bringing back her arm to attack, her mark glowing fiery red.

Kabuterimon looks up at her. He can only look up at her. Faintly, he hears Izzy's frantic voice calling him to get up but his numb and frostbitten limbs will not respond. Kabuterimon knows what will happen to him now, even as Sam aims her arm at him.

"FIRE BLAST!" roars Sam, a huge, fiery red Chinese "da" (that is what the Fire Blast attacks shape is in Chinese, it is the word pronounced "da" and means "big") of fire erupts out of her arm and flys directly at Kabuterimon.

Kabuterimon doesn't cry out in pain as the Fire Blast attack slams into his body, he is too numb to feel anything until the very last moment.

Kabuterimon crys out as the mighty heat of the Fire Blast rips away his numbness only to replace it with the terrible searing pain of the fire as it burns around him.

Huge clouds of smoke had blown up as the Fire Blast reached earth, covering Kabuterimon in a gray and desolate field that noone can penetrate.

Eventually, the smoke clears, to reveal a very sorry looking Tentomon, laying motionless on the ground.

The Digimon seize the opportunity while Sam is occupied to follow up with their own counter attack.

"HARPOON TORPEDO!"

"NEEDLE SPRAY!"

Ikkakumon and Togemon attack Sam together, catching her by surprise.

"YYAAAGH!" shouts Sam as her body is pelted with sharp and very painful needles and hardhitting exploding missiles.

Sam's body arches here and there, thrown back by the force of the torpedoes and needles, unable to find an opening to throw up a defense.

Finally, the attacks prove too much for her.

Ikkakumon and Togemon stop their attack for a moment. Sam's body stops moving when the shower, no STORM, of the attacks stop pelting her. For a second, she seems to hover in the air and then, her body just falls.


	14. M.B.R Round 6: Ikkakumon to the center o...

'Oh hell does this hurt!'

Sam may have resistance to Special Attacks but the torpedoes and needles from Ikkakumon and Togemon are all physical attacks, which she stills receive normal damage from like any human. Now, as she hurtles down, she is in great pain and extremely hurt.

Before she reaches the ground however, Sam has already formed a plan.

'Well, first things first. Gotta recover and fast.'

And just before she slams headlong into the earth, she...falls asleep!

"WHAT?!" shouts Ash in surprise and alarm, seeing this incredible act.

"How can she fall asleep at a time like this?" adds Misty, as suprised as Ash.

Ash & co. (and Team Rocket) have been watching the course of this incredible battle between the Digimon and Sam the whole time, and now this confusing act on Sam's part.

"Hmmmm..." mumbles Brock, putting his hand on his chin as he contemplates what's happening.

Sam has finally hit the ground and is soundly asleep on the ground. All her wounds and the bruise on her cheek are mending together and dissipating.

"Sleeptalk..." says Sam, very quietly in her slumber.

Ikkakumon advances cautiously towards the seemingly (and in fact, is) unconscious Sam while Togemon trys to help Angemon up.

"Well, is she...dead?" asks Joe, walking alongside Ikkakumon.

"If she is, good riddance! She deserved it..." hisses Sora, still cradling Biyomon.

"You and me both, Sora!" agrees Matt, supporting a very beaten up Gabumon. 

Ikkakumon plods ever nearer to Sam and Joe bends down to check for a pulse when suddenly...

"AAGGHHH! AAGGHH! YAAGGHH!" Joe screams hsyterically, waving his arms frantically as he tumbles backwards into Ikkakumon in horror.

"ZOMBIE! ZOMBIE! EVIL UNDEAD!" crys Joe, pointing at Sam and then, runs behind Ikkakumon.

Ikkakumon lowers his head and points hiss deadly horn at her as she starts to crawl to her feet. Oblivious to the gigantic wooly walrus, she stands up but strangely, slouches this way and that. Her head is flung all the way back, with her mouth wwwiiidddeee open, letting out VERY evident snores!

"Is she...asleep?" asks Matt in disbelief, cocking one eyebrow.

"More like she's sleepwalking!" adds Sora, just as surprised as Matt.

"Oh! I remember the last time _I_ sleepwalked! I nearly fell out..." Mimi starts to recount one of her 'sleepwalking' incidents.

"Hmmm...a sleepwalking disorder. And by the sound of those snores, a sinus problem that's even worst than Joe's, and that's saying something.

comments Izzy. 

"HEY! I have you know that my sinuses are clearing up already!"

"Hey! What's she doing now?" asks T.K. He is sitting beside Tai, who has fainted and was placed on a soft patch of ground earlier. Agumon is laying beside him.

The Digi-destined (and Digimon) turn to see Sam, raising her left hand, the marked hand, and just holding it suspended for a moment then...

"Earthquake"

Sam's thumps her hand onto the ground. From just that soft pat, comes an incredible...result.

From where she stands, the ground cracks and splitters. Some patches of earth burst up, like being pushed by some behemoth from the underworld. The ground shakes and groans like a hungry bloodthirsty beast. The cracking earth moves swiftly towards the Digi-destined. Sora, Matt and Izzy having to hold three injured Digimon, have lost their footing and fallen helplessly to the ground. T.K holds on to Tai and Agumon as best as he can. Mimi has jumped onto Togemon's gloved hand, but Togemon is doing a weird 'dance' as she desperately tries to not fall. Joe has climbed onto Ikkakumon who, built close to the ground, is not having that much trouble keeping his footing.

But things take a change for the worst.

"Ikkakumon! Watch out! The cracks are comiAAGHHH!"

The earthquake cracks have gone under Ikkakumon and split open right under him!

"Ikkakumon! Try to pull yourself up!" yells Joe.

"I CAN'T! I'M TOO HEAVY! JOE! GET OFF ME, QUICK!" booms Ikkakumon, just clinging to the edge of the pit.

"NO WAY! Its either both of us or none of us, Ikkakumon!" answers Joe and clings to Ikkakumon's horn, not wanting to let go one bit.

"Joe...I'm sorry."

With that, Ikkakumon lowers and raises his head wildly, trying to shake Joe onto the safe ground. Joe feels his grip slipping and tries to tighten his grip but to no avail. 

The last thing that Ikkakumon sees before the earth under his paws crumble, is Joe landing if slightly painfully but safely onto the ground. As he falls down the deep pit, he braces himself, still happy that his friend is all right.


	15. M.B.R Round 7: A stretch and a yawn is a...

Author's note: Right! Well, finally Fanfiction.net is up and running again! Here is the 15th chapter! All who are reading this, this story is REALLY, repeat REALLY long and the story is not even half finished so be patient! Anyway, I have drawn out all the monsters that are going to be featured in this story. They are mostly Digimon (so sorry Hazel Hatham!) that I have created myself and I'll getting them up and put them on a website some time soon. 

"I...Ikkakumon..." gasps out Joe, kneeling beside the pit with tears flowing from his eyes.

The earthquake has finally stopped. It was bad enough that Ikkakumon had fallen down the pit but Joe has not heard any shout or scream or anything.

'Its been so quiet, could Ikkakumon be...'

A slightly muffled snoring manages to wind its way into Joe's despair. Sitting up straight, he sees Sam, still apparently asleep, with her head and back bent over. Her face is facing the ground and her head is facing Joe, like a medevial battling ram about to strike down a castle gate.

The sight hurts Joe. Because it is like Sam is mocking Ikkakumon. The way she bends over, with her head aimed at him, like how Ikkakumon would, to fend off an enemy...

"YOU! WHAT KIND OF PERSON, CAN JUST KILL AND CONTINUE TO SLEEP?! NOT EVEN THE LEAST HUMANE PERSON IN THE _WORLD_ CAN DO SOMETHING...SO...SO DISGUSTING! YOU DESERVE TO DIE, YOU BLODDTHIRSTY MONSTER!" Joe yells suddenly, springing to his feet and preparing to fight Sam.

"Don't be an idiot, Joe! You'll get killed! Don't try to be a hero!" shouts Matt, trying to get up from the sunken ground beneath he, Sora, Izzy and T.K.

"Shut up, Matt! If I had been Tai, you wouldn't say "don't try to be a hero" to him, would you?"

Matt is totally taken aback.

"I may be weaker or maybe not as brave as you or Tai,"

"But that doesn't mean I can't do anything too."

"Joe...I" stammers Matt.

Joe turns to Sam.

"THIS IS FOR IKKAKUMON AND THE REST OF US YOU HURT, YOU MONSTER!" yells Joe, raising his fist and running at Sam.

Unfortunately, if Joe had been a Pokemon expert, he might have known that Sam was bending her head over to launch a Skull Bash attack!

Sam makes a great burst of accelaration and charges at Joe, her head poised to strike him.Charging like two battling rams, Sam and Joe advance on each other, each running at high speed.

'I gotta make it, for Ikkakumon.' thinks Joe, swinging his right arm in to hit Sam.

Alas, Sam is bigger, stronger and a whole lot meaner than poor Joe could ever be, even when she is asleep. The winner for this 'ramming' contest is obvious.

"HHEEEUGGG!" cries Joe in agony.

Sam's head rams right into Joe's stomach, causing him to bend forward and be sent flying backwards to the ground.

"Owww...!" gasps Joe, clutching his stomach as he lies helplessly on the ground.

"Joe!"

The rest of the Digi-destined clamber over to Joe, with Mimi reaching him first.

"Joe! Joe! Are you okay?" asks Mimi in concern.

"I've...definitely been better..."

A thin trickle of blood begins to flow out of his mouth.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God...!" says Matt over and over again, seeing the state Joe is in.

All the rest of the Digi-destined crowd around Joe, desperate and not knowing what to do. T.K stays beside Tai though, who with Agumon, have woken up.

"No, Tai! You gotta stay still!" protests T.K, trying to hold Tai down.

"No way! What's wrong with Joe? Let me see him!" argues Tai, trying to wrestle his way up.

"Tai, stop! You're too hurt!" agrees Agumon, trying to pull Tai down as well.

"You know, you should listen to T.K and Agumon, Tai." says a cynical voice.

"YAWN!  Oh! And maybe you should give Joe some breathing room, hmm?" continues Sam, crossing her arms, with a crooked smirk on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I got it!" shouts Brock from Ash & co's hiding place.

"Got what?" asks Ash, tearing his eyes away from all the action for a moment.

Ash and company have been (and still are, mind you) watching the spectacular battle from thier cover (Team Rocket, I have no clue). Ash is getting really pumped up as the battle is progressing, shouting and cheering on Sam. Misty is also watching, though perhaps not as excited as Ash about the battle. In fact, she feels that this battle, in a way, is pointless. But she simply shrugged it off and never gave that idea much thought. After all, those alien monsters and children CHOSE to attack and invade THEM in the first place. But still... 

"I finally figured out what moves Sam used!"

"Okay, I heard about this very rare move from Nurse Joy," suddenly goes all goo-goo eyed, blushes and have all sorts of Nurse Joys in different poses whirling around his head.

"Ahem, Brock?" Misty interrupts Brock's fantasizing and hits him on the head.

"Hmm? Oh! Right! Well, this move, Sleeptalk, is really powerful. Here is what _I_ think probably happened. Sam gets hit by that big walrus' and walking cactus' attacks right? Well, I think just before she hit the ground, she used Rest to heal up. But by using Rest, she'll be alseep and unable to attack and be vulnerable. This is where Sleeptalk comes in. Sleeptalk let's the Pokemon (in this case, Sam) to use any attacks it has while it is STILL ASLEEP. My guess is that Sam must have used it just before Rest took full hold."

"Brilliant strategy. Rest heals her up fully," says Misty.

"And Sleeptalk let's her keep on attacking." finishes Ash, turning back towards the battlefield.

"What's more, since she probably can use any and every Pokemon move, that Sleeptalk is probably as strong as a Metronome attack!"

"'Was' you mean, look!"

Misty points towards Sam, who is standing in front of the Digi-destined.

"She's awake."


	16. M.B.R Round 8: Boxing match: Togemon vs....

"(Yawn)Well, look's like I was a little busy while I was asleep." says Sam, first surveying the area, with its huge cracks and gaping chasms. Then, faces the Digi-group with a coy little smile.

The Digi-destined just glare back at her, not knowing what to do or say. Mimi is tending to Joe, putting her huge bellowing, pink hat under his head as a cushion. Tai and Agumon have managed to drag themselves over to the rest and joined the huddle.

"Now, I'm wondering. Where in the world is that God-forsaken, missile-shooting walrus of yours, hm? Oh! Don't tell me. He's...down there?" asks Sam sarcastically and casually points the huge chasm that had swallowed Ikkakumon earlier.

The Digi-destined still stay motionless. But there eyes betrayed their emotions as they glance worriedly at the mouth of the gap. Joe makes a sputter and coughs.

"I'll take that as a yes."

So saying, Sam strides across to the edge of the gap and peers in. Her back is to the group and she does not realise Togemon moving very slowly towards her.

"Hmm. Now, _that's_ a deep pit!"

She places her left hand over the nothingness of the hole and her mark glows purple.

Suddenly, a dirty, bleeding Gomamon flys up out of the depths of the pit and into her hand with hardly any impact.

The Digi-destined give a little gasp of surprise.

"Telekinesis. Psychic energy in short." says Sam, tossing Gomamon casually over her shoulder. Mimi quickly catches him as lightly as she can and places him next to Joe. Luckily, Gomamon is still alive and breathing shallowly.

"Not that you have enough brain power to use it of course." continues Sam and starts snickering a little to herself.

That's what Togemon is waiting for.

"Needle Spray!" crys Togemon and starts spinning round and round, sending waves and waves of sharp and deadly needles at Sam.

A glint at the edge of her eye. Sam turns around with lightning speed and counter attacks.

"Razor Leaf!"

From her mark comes out showers of slicer-edged leaves, spinning and flying at the needles. Each leaf cuts the needles at the _point_. Cutting them perfectly in half. The needles fall harmlessly to the ground.

"Did you _really_ think that I'll be so stupid as to leave an unguarded opening to my enemies?" Sam snarls savagely, turning on her heel.

Togemon advances cautiously and stands in front of the Digi-group and raises its gloved fists, ready to fight.

"So, the last monster at full power? A walking...cactus" Sam cocks her eye.

"This will be so demeaning. Defeating the enemy cause their last hope is a walking cactus with gloves."

"Don't underestimate me." Togemon warns.

"I won't, mind you." Sam replies, taking her own battle stance.

"Togemon, be careful! You're our last hope!" cries Mimi.

"I won't lose. I promise." ensures Togemon and punches the air in gusto.

"Are you ready already!" shouts Sam, eager to began dealing the punishment on her luckless foe.

"Think fast!" shouts Togemon, immediately lunging at Sam, gloved fists raised.

"Light Jabbing!"

"Oh so you want a punch fight! I'll give you a punch fight! Ice Punch!"

Sam dodges through the punches and delivers freezing Ice Punch into Togemon's chest.

"Ugh! Needle Spray!" Togemon whirls into a cyclone and sends sprays of needles.

"Reflect!" Sam quickly jumps back and raises a defensive barrier.

"Dynamic Punch!" Sam winds up her right arm and launches the devestating punch at Togemon.

Togemon deftly dodges the punch and jabs Sam on the back in passing. Sam slams headfirst into the ground but flips over onto her feet in a split second.

"All right Togemon!" screams Mimi with delight while the rest of the Digi-destined cheer on.

"This match isn't over yet!" growls Sam and takes a runs at Togemon and leaps into the air.

"Mega Punch!" roars Sam and slams her fist into Togemon's left cheek.

Togemon staggers backwards but retaliates almost immediately with a Light Jabbing. Sam flys backwards and nurses a bleeding lip.

"Not bad for a walking cactus." sneers Sam, immediately healing her lip with Recover.

"Try this! Needle Spray!"

"This again? Swift!"

Light yellow stars fly straight at Togemon, knocking some of her Needles and hitting Togemon as well.

"Oomf!" grunts Togemon as she is knocked off her feet to the ground.

"Comet Punch!"

Togemon rolls to her left just in time as Sam slams her fists where her face once was. Hitting the ground repeatedly, Sam leaves a small crater in the ground before she prepares another attack. But Sam does not retaliate fast enough.

"Light Jabbing!" Togemon aims her fists low to the ground and sends Sam flying once again.

Sam slides along the ground and rolls over onto her back and onto her body again several times before finally skidding to a halt.

"All right, Togemon!" shouts Mimi in delight.

"I'm not finished yet!" growls Sam, standing up again, hardly the least bit fazed if a bit beaten up.

"Man, does she ever give up?" queries Matt in surprise.

'Oh! This boxing match is going nowhere! I was hoping not to have to use this!' thinks Sam.

Suddenly, Sam disappears in a flash.

"Hey! Where the heck did she go?!" yells Togemon in confusion.

"Yoohoo!" shouts Sam's voice from out of nowhere.

"What the? Where the heck is she?" cries Togemon, turning this way and that, frantically searching for Sam.

"I'm closer than you think. Hee hee!" continues Sam's voice, laughing in glee.

"Where are you, you coward?" shouts Togemon, still searching in vain for Sam.

"Right...here."

Togemon stops short, realisation finally hitting her. She looks down at her stomach and places her glove hands over her body.

"Oh...no..." gasps Togemon.

"Ha ha ha! So you finally found out my 'hiding place', hmm, walking cactus?"

"Togemon? Togemon! What's wrong?" asks Mimi in wonder.

Togemon doesn't know what to say, holding her breath as she waits for Sam to make her move.

"Oh, what to do, what to do. When your enemy is inside of you." taunts Sam in glee.


	17. M.B.R Round 9: Angel of the Battlefield ...

Author's note: I know I should have put this up sometime ago. When there is a '------' line break in the fic, it means that we are in a different place but the same time. When there is a '______' line break in the fic, it means a different place and time. Thank you! 

'This is not good.'

Togemon freezes at the sound of Sam's laughing. Laughing coming from right inside her.

"Come out you cowardly moron!" says Togemon, trying to cover the shaking in her voice.

"Jeez! You don't have to shout you know!" Sam replys, her voice is hollow-like as it echos inside Togemon.

"Some "champion of Pokemon" you turned out to be! Running away like that in the middle of battle! Get out and fight me if you're brave enough!"

"Like I said, don't SHOUT! No. 1, _I'm_ not the champion of Pokemon, Elementroar is. I'm just the person who happened to summon him. No.2, it's not that I don't want to fight you, but a punch fight is going to take _way_ too long and I don't want to have to spend another minute having to deal with you stooges anymore! So, I'm just going to finish it now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sam looks around the dark interior of Togemon. Not that it is much to look at. It is dark but the inside of Togemon are still visible, at least the parts illuminated by the light coming through Togemon's eye and mouth holes. The walls are the same green as the outside of Togemon, with little lines going upwards/downwards. Nothing much else.

'How this thing can live without a skeleton, heart, stomach, brain and so on, is anyone's guess.' wonders Sam.

"Well, I guess I might as well get started." she says, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"FIIRRE**SPIN!!!**" she roars.

A ring of fire starts to appear and burn around Sam. The flames are low at first and lick the air as they move around and around the circle, like desert sands in the wind. But they gradually grow larger and fiercer, becoming redder with rage. The flames rise and fall like the heavy breathing of some beast, getting ready to roar. Sam's eyes are almost maniacal as she is exilerated by th thrill of victory.

"Time to finish, this."

The circle of fire gush up in a huge burning column of fire. The sound of rushing air can be heard as the fire swallows up the air to fuel its anger. The fire pyre spins its way up to the ceiling of Togemon's head, a fiery cocksrew drilling through the cork of a wine bottle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"AARRGGHHH!"

Togemon screams as the pillar of fire burns through his head, right through the little mop of hair-like growth on her head, disingerating it.

The fire rises straight up into the nightair where it then spilts outwards like a fountain where it cannot go any further. If deadly, the fire is beautiful. The brilliant yellow and red flames can be seen clearly swirling and intertwining together in a body to form the column.

Sam escapes out of Togemon via the column. She has summoned her wings again and flys up through the empty and still center of the column, emerging at the top. The sight is incredible to behold. A fiery angel emerging from unholy imprisonment in Hell. The flames frame her form and makes her seem bigger and more imposing.

Ash and company would then have cheered but the flame also lights her face and her expression stiffles their exuberence.

Sam's eyes are wide and round and her pupils are expanded to full circles. She has a maniacal gleam in her eyes. Her lips are curled back in a large grin.

In all, she is absolutely frightening.

The fires stop suddenly, as it burns too quickly and burns itself out. Sam touches down onto the ground, folding her white wings slightly as her feet find the firm ground. Togemon does not cry out, does not react in the slightest and topples over, smoke creeping from her charred top.

"Togemon!" cries Mimi, running to the fallen Plant Digimon.

Togemon de-digivolves back to Palmon and lays still on the ground.

"Well, that's it then! I've got you all!" says Sam, turning to face the Digi-destined, a hint of her previous maniacism still evident on her face.

"Hugh! Not, quite!"

"Angemon!" shouts T.K, watching as the last of the Digi-destined Digimon climbs painfully to his feet.

"I...I still can...fight!" he gasps, balancing onto his Angel Rod.

"Don't! You're too weak!" argues Sora.

"No! I can't let her get away with this!" Angemon replies, taking some stumbling steps forward.

"Angemon..." gasps T.K.

"Stop!" shouts Matt, placing himself in front of the injured Digimon.

"You're way too hurt! No way we'll..."

"Matt..." says T.K quietly, placing a tentative hand on his half-brother's shoulder.

"Matt, believe in Angemon. I think he can do it, I really do! Have Hope!" continues T.K, quoting his virtue.

"T.K..."

Finally, Matt and the rest of the Digi-destined consent reluctuntly and allows Angemon to approach the recognised battlefield.

"Ah! The fallen angel!" exclaims Sam in an arrogant tone.

"Take my advice, give up! You don't stand a chance against me!"

"And if I give up, you will not harm us?" replies Angemon in disbelief.

"Well, no but I gurantee it will be less painful than the alternative!"

"Enough with this! Will you fight me?" shouts Angemon, readying his Angel Rod as best as he can while leaning on it.

"Of course! And I won't lose either!"

Angemon readies a Hand of Fate attack but because of his injuries, is too slow to unleash it well and Sam easily dodges past it.

"THUNDER THUNDER THUNDERATION!" shouts Sam, adding her own little twist to the attack.

A huge and powerful spear of lightning descends from the top and strikes Angemon, sending millions of volts of electricity through his already weakened system.

"Angemon!" cries T.K, tears already formed in his eyes, as the last of the Digi-destined Digimon, falls.


	18. Truth be told, New Friends, Allies and E...

The Second Rift Saga, Chapter 18; Truth be told, New Friends, Allies and Enemies

Author's note: Whew! Well, I finally got this up, this is definitely the most important Chapter! You have to read it! No buts!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's...it's done." says Sam, gazing at the slightly burnt body of Patamon, with a young boy of no more than five or six years leaning over it and crying like his best friend had died, which of course he had assumed.

"What...what is done?" exclaims Sam, as she snaps into her usual, docile self once more, Elementroar's influence no longer fueling her bloodlust.

She stares in wide-eyed horror and confusion at the dried, decaying and fly-ridden blood that nearly covered her from head to toe. She also glances at the beaten looking monsters and children with concern and the destroyed landscape of the once beautiful field with more confusion.

"Excellent! Excellent! Well done, Summoner!" the deep voice of Elementroar praises cheerfully, as he rises to his paws and pace quickly to Sam's side.

"What...what happened to me, Elementroar?" stammers Sam, looking up at Elementroar with frightened eyes. The previous battles were coming back to her and she was cringing with disgust as every memory flashes past in her mind. She is frightened, frightened of what she did and became. A monster she felt that could not possibly been her.

"Do not be afraid. I merely "untapped" so to speak, your inner ferocity and strength that you needed to combat these...villians."

"I...I..." Sam continues to stammer, terrified. That was her? No, no! She would never, fight, like that, not like that.

"It is okay now, Summoner." comforts Elementroar and nudges her gently with his nose.

"Now, stand up, Summoner. You should be proud! You have defeated the enemy without any assistance from me!"

Sam rises to her feet staggeringly, and as she does so she turns to watch the Digi-destined as well. The Digi-destined are all crowding around T.K and Patamon. Matt is trying his best to comfort him but T.K does not stop crying and strokes Patamon and asking him to wake up. All the rest are injured and many unconscious.

'I remembered that they fought bravely and with heart and spirit. Could such horrible enemies possessed such valor?' Sam is constantly bothered by this thought as she stands beside Elementroar.

"Now, Summoner, I must ask you to allow me to absorb you into me."

"Ab-ab-absorb me?" Sam asks, frightened for the moment.

"I need the extra energy in you to deliver the final blow to these...invaders." Elementroar explains, sparing an evil look at the Digi-destined.

Sam nods her agreement. She is too weak and too shaken to refuse or consider.

'They are the enemy and they are the invaders, this is what they deserve.' she assures herself. But somehow, the thought does little comfort.

Elementroar places his nose over Sam. Sam feels his hot breath blowing down on her like a steaming shower. She suddenly feels uneasy and wants to run.

'What am I thinking? This Elementroar! He is the Champion and a friend!'

However, the pulling feeling in her gut keeps telling to move, run. But Sam stays put with all her will power.

Suddenly, Sam feels like she is being sucked into something and becomes light-headed. She feels light and closes her eyes as she drifts into sleep. She becomes as a pale as a ghost and like a light mist, is sucked into Elementroar through his nostrils.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

'Where am I?'

Sam wakes up with a start and immediately scrambles around in a panic. She is standing on nothing.

After some seconds of shouting and frantic waving, she realises that she is neither falling nor moving. She stops and finds that she is floating in the air!

"Well, this is interesting." she says in a puzzled tone.

She looks around her. Everywhere is a sort of a swirl of purple and black that is moving constantly but slowly. It is slightly cold and Sam wraps her arms around herself in a shiver. She then notices a bright light in the distance and instinctively tries to walk towards it but she does not move. Deciding on a different approach, Sam tries to 'swim' across which amazingly, works perfectly.

Sam has not taken more than a few strokes when she is suddenly at the light in a split second.

"MORE interesting."

Sam spots something behind her glimmering.

"Hm?" she turns swiftly.

"AH!" she shouts in surprise.

All three of the Legendary Birds, Dogs and Lugia and Ho-oh, greeted her sight.

The Legendary Dogs are in mid-air, with their legs hanging down limply and eyes closed. They are enclosed within a transparent orb that glimmers with the colour of their type. Raikou's is a light yellow, Entei's is a slight red and Suicune's is a deep blue. The Legendary Birds are all floating as well, with wings partly closed and feet curled up, with heads bent slightly inwards and are seemingly asleep as well. They too are enclosed in orbs of type colour. The last two and largest orbs belong to Lugia and Ho-oh. The two great birds are curled up like the Legendary Birds. Lugia has his wings folded a little to the front, his legs are pulled in tightly into him and his head and tail are curled inwards. His orb shimmers with a swirling of light blue and darker blue. Ho-oh has his wings unfolding more outwardly and his claws peek out more and are unfurled. His head is raised higher and his beak is in full sight. Ho-oh does not lose any of his fighting spirit, even in sleep. His orb shimmers with an angry and fiery red.

"The Legends...that went into Elementroar during the summoning? They're here! All here!" Sam gets a flashback of the summoning and how the Legends were drawn into Elementroar, much like she was.

"Well, this must Elementroar's mind,"

*Summoner!*

"Who! What! Where! Ah!" Sam shouts in confusion and tumbles around helplessly for a few moments.

*It is me, Elementroar.*

"Elementroar? Where are you?"

*I am speaking to you from within.*

'Say what?' thinks Sam but doesn't voice her query.

"What is happening out there?" Sam asks instead, to the vast mind of Elementroar.

*Go to the large light in front of you. You will see.*

Sam remebers of the light that had led her here in the first place and 'swims' towards it.

"Oh, my..."

Sam finds that the light is really a window of a sort, a window that let's her see outside in the field and the Digi-destined.

*Now, it is your turn, Summoner! YOU shall watch as I dispose of the intruders!* booms Elementroar.

"Yes...yes, Elementroar." Sam replies.

She watches the window as a person would watch a television but she is not very happy and or thrilled of the 'disposal' that Elementroar is proposing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Elementroar paces menacingly towards the fallen Digimoners. They huddle in a group, ready to defend one another if necessary. Elementroar smirks.

"Do you realise how futile it is to continue to resist?"

Tai speaks up, "Futile?"

Tai quickly turns to Sora.

*What does it mean?*

*Useless!*

Tai turns back to Elementroar.

"Futile? As if! Nothing's "futile" if its to be defeating bad guys like you!"

"Hm...Think what you wish! Your going to die now anyway.

Elementroar stalks towards the group till his maul is right in front of Tai's face. Tai slinks backwards a bit instinctively.

"What,...what are you going to do?" questions Sora, a slight tremor in her voice.

"Well, you know that I _AM_ about to kill you. I suppose you are wondering how I'm going to do that."

"How are you going to avoid THIS?" shouts Tai suddenly and attempts to throw a punch at Elementroar.

However, Elementroar doesn't even look down at him and uses his powerful psychic powers to freeze him in his tracks.

"Tsk! Tsk! Trying to do something like that in _your_ condition?"

Elementroar tweaks Tai's wounds a bit and Tai let's out a whimper of pain.

"Tai!"

Elementroar eyes the group."In fact, all of you don't look exactly as fresh as spring if you know what I mean. Well, I might as well patch you up in name of sportsmanship. At least you will die with _some_ dignity. Heck, you may even _survive_ what I have in store for you."

"Right, let's get this over with then!"

"HEAL BELL!"

A large, golden bell appears in the air and chimes a pleasant melody. Though most of the Digimoner's weren't exactly poisoned, paralyzed, Palmon's burns heal up instantly.

"Now, SOFTBOILED!"

A steaming egg appears in front of Elementroar and rolls into the middle of the Digimoners.

"An...egg?!" exclaims Izzy.

"What are we suppose to do with it? Eat it?" adds Matt, inspecting the egg.

Just then, the egg's pops open from the top and the hot, healing air seeps out. The Digimoners breathe in the air and their wounds are instantly healed and their fatigue and tiredness disappear.

"Look, my wound is gone!" shouts an amazed Agumon. The vine that tied up his wound lays forgotten on the ground.

"Look's like you are all well again."

"Yeah! Well enough to beat you!" Tai suddenly shouts.

"Agumon, Digivolve to...huh?"

"What? It still doesn't work?" says an exasperated Tai.

"Have you forgotten what I said? I can control everything in this area, including your silly Digivolution." laughs Elementroar.

Elementroar then spread his wings and takes flight. He flies till he is high above the Digimoners.

"Wha...wha...what is he going to do now?" stammers Mimi.

"Now is a good time to attack! Come on!" shouts Biyomon and starts to take off.

"WAIT! Stop!" shouts Sora and grabs Biyomon just in time.

"Look!" she points to Elementroar.

* 

Elementroar flaps his wings as he hovers in the air. Slowly, he flaps harder and faster.

"WHIRLWIND!"

His wings flap at almost supersonic-like speed, gusting air around till a huge twister starts to form right around the Digimoners!

'They will be blown away, away from my home at last!' thinks Elementroar with glee and flaps harder in anticipation.

* 

"ARGHHH!"

"WOOOAAAHHH!"

"YAH!"

The Digimoners scream and shout in horror as they are swept up into the air by the gale.

"PALMON! HELP!"

"MIMI!"

"Poison Ivy!"

Vines from Palmon's right hand shoot out and anchor into the ground while the other vines wrap around Mimi.

"I got you Mimi!"

The Digimoners then start to grab hold onto each other. Gomamon holds onto Mimi's ankles and shoes while Joe holds onto him. Izzy holds onto Joe's legs with one hand while hugging Tentomon with the other. Gabumon holds onto Izzy while Matt holds onto Gabumon's fur and tail. T.K has his arms wrapped around Matt's neck and Patamon is on T.K's back. Biyomon bites onto Matt's shirt with her beak while Sora holds onto Biyomon's leg. Tai grabs Sora's ankle with one hand and Agumon's claw with the other.

"Brother, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry T.K! Just don't let go!"

T.K wraps his arms tighter.

"Urk! That doesn't mean you have to choke me!"

"Tai, you had better be not looking down my pants!"

"Gee, this SURE IS THE RIGHT TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT, HUH SORA!"

* 

The precarious Digimoner ladder sways to and fro in the twister, like a weak blade of grass, blown by the wind of an impending storm.

"WOAH! That's the most powerful Whirlwind attack I've ever seen!" exclaims Brock.

"This is totally cool!" shouts Ash.

"But...don't you guys think that this is a tad cruel and brutal?" comments Misty

"Yeah, I think so too. But this whole mess is in Elementroar and Sam's hands now." says Brock.

"But we can't just turn a blind eye!"

"Yeah, but we have no choice,"

"Besides, like Elementroar said, they invaded here first!" says Ash.

"PIKA PIKA!"

"Yeah, but, they haven't exactly done anything yet did they?" queries Misty.

"Well, the Pokemon _did_ come here because of them, so I guess we had better trust the Pokemon."

"PIKA PIAK CCCHHHUU!" agrees Pikachu.

"YEAH!" shouts Ash as well.

"I guess..." says Misty, still not totally convinced.

* 

*It's a pity, you know,*

"Why, Elementroar?" asks Sam, looking up from the 'window'.

*Well, because you could almost say the invaders don't really deserve this destruction*

"Why?" asks Sam in shock.

*Well, because the invaders aren't really 'themselves' so to speak.*

*Right now, I believe they are being controlled by a certain outside force.*

"Wha...WHAT! Then, then what you're doing now is wrong!"

*Now, now, settle down. For all I know, the outside force doesn't seem to be an immediate threat. However, better to get rid of these meddlers now, no mess.*

Sam remains silent, but her shoulders shake and she grits her teeth. Now, she is feeling an anger nary close to her previous rage but perhaps much greater in a way. Elementroar has since stopped listening or else he might have heard her say,

"No."

* 

"Why is this twister taking so long to obliviate those fools?" says Elementroar irritably and flaps his wings faster in earnest.

'No, still doesn't work. DAMN!'

'Hmm...That plant-like monster is anchoring the rest to the ground, and my wind gale doesn't seem to be doing the job. Impressive, the creature actually can withstand such force.'

"Then that means I have to go with a different approach."

"Teleport!"

Elementroar disappears from the top of the wind column in a blink of purple.

* 

"HEY!"

"WHAT?" shouts back Sora.

"ELEMENTROAR'S GONE!" shouts back Tai.

Tai being at the uppermost of the ladder, had seen Elementroar disappear.

"With Elementroar gone, there is nothing left to fuel the twister. Most likely, it will disipate within an hour or two hours at most." adds Izzy.

"Hear that, T.K? We're going to be on the ground in no time!" says Matt, trying to comfort his frightened little brother.

T.K nods and holds onto his brother tighter.

"Tha...that still doesn't mean you can cho...choke me, T...T.K!"

"Well, this is just great! This wind was messing up my hair and clothes and...PALMON! LOOK OUT!"

"Huh? WAH!"

Elementroar hovered telepathically right beside Palmon, with a noticable Cheshire-like grin across his maul.

"When wanting to stop the pain of a thorn pierced in your skin, remove the thorn." he says, laughing at Palmon's astonished face.

"PALMON! Blue Blaster!" shouts out Gabumon and fires a blue blast at Elementroar.

"Boom Bubble!"

"Pepper Breath!"

Elementroar sees the attacks coming easily.

"HYDRO PUMP!"

The huge water cannons flip out of his back quickly and swing at the incoming attacks and with one powerful blast, the attacks diminish.

"HA HAHAHA HA!" laughs Elementroar, throwing back his head.

"That's cute but to no avail."

"No, we can't give up! Keep shooting at him guys!" shouts Tai encouragingly.

However, Elementroar throws up a Barrier and all the attacks diminish upon impact with the wall-like Barrier.

"Now, YOU! You, tsk tsk tsk! I'll just get rid of you and you can say goodbye to this life."

"Not if I take you with me!" snaps back Palmon.

"We'll see, we'll see."

"Plucking out weeds doesn't help as far as I know, the only effective way is to - burn them."

"NO!" shouts Mimi.

Elementroar opens his huge huge jaws and vibrant red fire energy start to gather and collate within it as he prepares his attack.

"FFFFIIIRREEE"

"NO!"

Elementroar gasps with a look of surprise as Sam slams his mouth shut with her hands.

"YOU-ARE-**NOT**-GOING-TO-HURT-THEM!" Sam screams, holding Elementroar's mouth shut with all her might.

But Elementroar snaps open his mouth and sends Sam hurtling backwards into space. She quickly summons out her wings and hovers in front of Elementroar, between him and Palmon.

"You! How, how could you escape from my mind! That will take a huge amount of will and dedication!"

"There was no way I was going to sit back and let you take the lives of innocent people!"

"What are you talking about? They are the ENEMY! Their lives mean nothing!"

"NO!" snaps back Sam, her voice bristling with anger.

"They could be Adolf Hitler and his army for all I care! The thing is, they are not responsible for what is happening and I'm not letting you hurt or kill them for something they didn't do!"

Elementroar remains silent for a while but a now familiar evil grin crosses his face.

"I get it. Your 'huge amount of will and dedication' comes from your wish to save these invaders. In that case, YOU DESERVE TO DIE AS WELL!"

"RRROOOWWAAAAHHH!" roars the furious Elementroar and charges at Sam, unleashing various powerful attacks at Sam like some crazed Metronome attack!

Sam dodges and tries to retaliate but get's hit simultaneously by attacks like Stun Spore, Bubblebeam, Hyper Beam and the like. She can't even throw up a decent defense.

"SLASH!" roars Elementroar and slashes Sam viciously with his stone paw.

That delt the finishing blow and Sam collaspes, blood bleeding from various wounds on her body.

"I won't kill you with the benefit of the doubt that you are just too naive and delusional." Elementroar says and absorbs Sam back into him.

"The twister! It is losing power! No matter, I'll kill you all right now! You have been far more troublesome then I ever suspected, you invaders!"

"Say your last words, fools!" laughs Elementroar.

"I wish you have a bad hair day after this!" shouts Mimi.

"I hope you get more diseases than I know!" adds Joe in a surprisingly loud voice coming from a wimpy (don't kill me but hey, he is) person like him.

And so other similar curses come from the other Digi-destined.

"Bad choices for last words." growls Elementroar and laughs in glee as he prepares his attack.

* 

"Oof! Shoot! I'm back inside him again!"

Sam lands back inside Elementroar's mind and though she can't see it, she could feel Elementroar tighting his grip on her in his mind, making the whole atmosphere stifling and almost choking her.

"Gotta he... Oh no!" she exclaims as she spots the scene outside through the 'window'.

"Got no time for that now! Gotta get out and help!"

But Sam can't leave Elementroar's tightened grip, her injuries making her weaker.

"NO! They're gonna die because of me! There has to be a way!"

Sam can see Elementroar using Thundershocks and Vine Whips to tease and toy with the Digimoners.

"DAMN IT! What can I do?!" she exclaims.

But outside, Elementroar has stopped playing and gathers energy to obliviate the Digimoners.

*Ha ha! There is nothing you can do, is there summoner?*

"YOU! Let them go! NOW!"

*As if! You're all alone aren't you? The only creatures in there with you, are those Legends and there is no way they can help you! HA HA!*

'The Legends?' Sam thinks, looking towards the dozing Legends.

'It's a long shot but...'

Sam runs to the orbs and starts hammering them as hard as she can.

"LUGIA! HO OH! ARTICUNO MOLTRES! ANYONE! WAKE UP!"

Elementroar almost has full energy.

"Please, WAKE UP! They need you!"

The Legends do not stir.

"WAKE UP! PLEASE! JUST WAKE UP!" Sam is tearing and she continues to hammer heavily on the orbs.

Elementroar is at full power and about to aim a powerful Hyper Beam at the Digimoners.

"WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT! WAKE UP!"

Lugia's eyes flash open.

* 

Wait for the next instalment soon!


	19. Truth be told, New Friends, Allies and E...

The Second Rift Saga, Chapter 19; Truth be told, New Friends, Allies and Enemies Part 2

**Author's Note:**Well, this fanfic was conceived before I saw the Pokemon Season 2 and 3 so it's a bit outdated. Let us believe that Ash's Charizard does listen to him and that Misty always had Togepi, shall we? :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"HYPER BEAM!" roars Elementroar, a huge beam of white energy streaks towards the Digimoners.

A huge explosion ensues when the Beam hits its target.

"HA HA! AHA HA HA!" laughs Elementraor, confident he had eliminated the threat.

Suddenly, a vivid, intense beam of bright, but light, blue shot through the dust cloud made by the Hyper Beam, right at Elementroar.

"Ernh!" exclaims Elementroar as the unexpected beam hits him squarely in the face.

'An Aeroblast attack? That can only mean...' thinks Elementroar as the realisation hits him.

As the dust clears, Lugia's form appears, hovering between in front of Palmon. His head is arched forward and is slightly black and hurt from blocking the Hyper Beam.

"Lugia? How did you ERNH!" exclaims Elementroar in pain and lurches his head back suddenly.

Gleams of bright light appear seemingly out of his head and fly out in different directions, each rapidly growing bigger and taking on form. Elementroar continues to go through painful spasms as the bright lights continue to come out from him.

Eventually, the lights take on the form of Ho-oh, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Entei, Raikou and Suicune, the Legendary birds hovering around Elementroar while the Legendary Dogs to the ground. The last light takes on form right in front of Elementroar's mouth, becoming Sam!

"You!" growls Elementroar angrily, looking at Sam who has her back to him.

"WROARH!" Elementroar opens his jaw wide and lunges at Sam, paws outstretched.

Sam turns around but is too late.

"WROAR!" roars Elementroar in pain as Ho-oh flys from the side, his talons clasping Elementroar's jaws shut.

'Summoner, hurry! Go to the Pokeball and to the Chosen One, quickly! We cannot hold him off for very long!' thinks Lugia to Sam as he attacks Elementroar as well.

"Thank you, Lugia!" shouts Sam as she summons her wings and flys in a rush towards Ash, Misty, Brock as well as the giant Pokeball.

"KWEA!" sqwaks Ho-oh in pain as Elementroar uses his psychic powers to free his jaw and clamps them onto Ho-oh's talons, crushing them instantly.

"RRRAAAIII-KOU!" roars Raikou, shooting Thunder energy up at Elementraor, shocking his jaws open, releasing Ho-oh.

All the Legends start attacking Elementroar from all sides as Elementroar counters each, constantly roaring frustration.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Look! The Legends!" shouts Misty in surprise, pointing to the multi-coloured battle ensuing within the diminishing twister.

"They've reappeared!" gasps Brock in surprise.

"And they're attacking Elementroar!" finishes Ash, just as surprised as his friends.

"See, I told you there was something wrong!" exclaims Misty angrily, turning to Brock and Ash.

"You're right!" shouts a voice behind them.

"Who...?" says the three friends, turning back to the front.

Sam alights in front of them, her wings folding back into her back.

"Something is _very_ wrong."

"Wha...what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be up there fighting...fighting..." Ash asks, but realises he doesn't who is the enemy anymore.

"What's happening? Why did you, then the Legends, attack Elementroar?" asks Misty, as Sam walks quickly to the Pokeball.

"Elementroar, made a mistake." Sam examines the Pokeball then bows her head.

"I...I made a mistake."

"Because of me," she continues, bringing her left arm back.

"Those kids," strands of glowing blue and white energy curl around her raised fist.

"Are about to die!" she shouts angrily, bringing the Ice Punch powerfully down onto the Pokeball release seal.

The seal dents inward and frost covers it.

"Low Kick!" she fires a powerful kick at the frozen seal and breaks it into dozens glittering pieces of ice.

"Listen to me, all of you." she says to Ash and company, beckoning them to come out from the brush and to her and the damaged Pokeball.

"You guys have to save the kids in the twister. I have to help the Legends to keep Elementroar busy but we can't forever. The twister's losing power so you should be able to reach them."

"But how are we suppose to do that?" asks Brock.

Sam points to the Pokeball,"All your own Pokemon is in there. Just call them and they will hear you and recognize you."

"Wait! But why do we have to rescue them anyway?" asks Ash, with a look of confusion on his face.

"Those kids," Sams points behind her,"Are being controlled to do this! It isn't they're fault at all!" Sam turns around and summons her wings.

"Elementroar doesn't care at all and wants to eliminate them! Hurry and save them!" she shouts and takes flight.

"Starmie! Staryu! Ash come on!" shouts Misty.

"Onix! Geodude! Yeah, Ash! Hurry up!" adds Brock.

As Misty's and Brock's Pokemon all appear out from the Pokeball, Ash still hasn't made any move to call up any Pokemon.

"I...just..." mumbles Ash.

"Don't tell me you don't believe her!" shouts Misty angrily.

"Pika pika." says Pikachu worriedly.

For a while, Ash doesn't say anything then suddenly perks up.

"A true Pokemon Master must always think what Pokemon is best to use at any time!"

Misty and Brock both smile brightly.

"Alright Mister Pokemon Master, what are your wise choices?" says Misty sarcastically.

"Charizard! Bulbasaur!"

Charizard and Bulbasaur appear out of the Pokeball.

"CHEAR!" roars Charizard shooting out a blast of flame.

"Bulba!" says Bulbasaur in greeting.

"Alright, Bulbasaur, you help the kids by using you Vine Whips to pull them down, okay?" Ash tells Bulbasaur, kneeling on the ground.

"Bulba!" answers Bulbasuar.

"Charizard." calls Ash, turning to the fire lizard.

Charizard turns to Ash.

"Charizard, I have to ride on your back, you won't mind won't you?" asks Ash.

"CHAR!" roars Charizard and nods.

"Alright!" shouts Ash, climbing onto Charizards back as he bends lower to let Ash on.

"Come on, guys, let's go save those kids!" shouts Ash as Charizard takes off.

"It's about time!" exclaims Misty and runs towards the twister with her Starmies and Staryus flying ahead of her.

"Let's get going!" adds Brock and races ahead as well, with his Onix burrowing fiercely forward and his Geodude flying along.

Bulbasaur runs as fast as he can to keep up with the group.

* 

As the three best friends race against time to save the innocent Digimoners, a single beam of light appears out of the Pokeball and the Pokemon takes form on the ground.

"Psy?" calls Psyduck, tilting his head.

* 

This was short but it's to get you ready for the next chapter!


	20. Mystery of the Black chips

Pokemon Vs Digimon: Transdimensional War, Chapter 20; Ultimate Judgement

**Author's Note:***Ahem* *Cough* I thought I'd let you know...I'm a MummymonXArukenimon fan now. In short, I'm no longer as anti-digimon as I was before. Oh come on! They're just like James and Jessie (well, you gotta mix in a little The Mummy stuff) Hell, they even SOUND like J&J at points (their VOICES, friends, NOT **WHAT** they say. God knows how Pokefans will react to James talking like Mummymon!? Well, Rocketshipping will be justified and proof he wasn't gay but... Anyway, sorry this took so long but when I was using Notepad, I obviously wrote too much and it didn't have enough memory for me to write beyond 15 characters at a time so I switched to Wordpad for now. And hey, Haytham, don't you mind putting in a good word for me now and then in your fics and get your friends to review some over here? Please? Please? ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"SSSKKKKEEAAAA!" cries out Moltres as he tumbles in the air from a blast of Elementroar's Hydro Cannons, smoke sizzling at where he was hit.

"SSUUUIIICCUUUNNNEEE!" growls the Titan of Water, shooting a stream of Bubblebeams at Elementroar.

"GGrrrr... RWAAA REEE RWAAA!" roars Elementroar, twisting this way and that as the bubbles explode around him.

The other Legends take this oppunity to retaliate.

'Aeroblast!' Lugia's roar rattles the psyche of all near, as he shoots his Legendary attack, a pure, bright blue beam, a concentration of the power of the sky itself, at Elementroar

"SQWA!" Ho-oh sends his own Legendary attack, the Sacred Fire that always burned within him, the fire that burns all, at Elementroar.

The others, though are without their own trademark attacks, were not without powerful attacks all the same.

Articuno shoots out a storm of ice shards in a Blizzard attack at Elementroar. Moltres, though hurt, gives a decent Fireblast at Elementroar and Zapdos, racked Elementroar's frame with a 100,000 volt Thunder attack. The Legendary Dog, Suicune, shoots a mighty Hydro Pump at Elementroar, knocking him straight up from below, the other Legendary Dogs, did the same attacks as their Bird counterparts, coordinating their own attacks to focus with the Birds'.

"RRRAAAARRRGGGG!" cried out Elementroar, a roar and a scream in pain, his body collasping under the onslaught.

"You...won't...defeat ME that...easily!" he gasps, barely recovering from the attack.

The Legends send another wave at Elementroar, hoping to finally finish him off.

Elementroar quickly brings back his wings and flaps them forward, hard.

"MIRROR MOVE!"

The mystical mirror appears around Elementroar on all sides and stands up against the attacks as they hit it.

The Legends are dumbfounded.

'What?' gasps Lugia in surprise.

The Legendary Birds sqwak their disbelief and fear. Suicune takes a step back and Entei looks up, jaw agaped. Raikou growls and electricity sparks along his back.

The mirror shield absorbs all their attacks and changings into a evermoving swirl of rainbow colours.

'No! A Mirror Move merely copies an attack used! Not absorb the attack itself!' Lugia said, perplexed and not liking the situation one bit.

"Oh?" grins Elementroar, "I guess I'm special."

The attacks that the Legends had used shot back from from the mirror, striking each one's weakness. Thunder to Suicune, Fire Blast to Articuno and so on. Aeroblast hits Ho-oh while Scared Fire hits Lugia.

'ARGH!'

The Legends all collaspe onto the ground, some struggling to get up while others wince and grimace at aches all over their bodies.

"You all, seem to have forgotten, why I am called the Beast of the Elements." husks Elementroar, descending down onto the ground to meet his beaten adversaries.

He pads his way towards Lugia, who is struggling the most and with one eye bleeding. As Elementroar stops in front of him, Lugia raises his noble head and tilts it to glare at Elementroar with his good eye. Elementroar smirks.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?" Elementroar slams a heavy, stony paw onto Lugia's head, digging it into the ground.

"I control all things, living and not," he bringa his head close to Lugia's and blew hot breath into his eyes as he speaks,"Even you, God of Water. HA! You are nothing but an insignificant mortal and I am the all powerful God! **I** toil with your life as you would a fly." He dug his paw in deeper, Lugia growls in pain and fury.

"Remember your place." Elementroar hisses, steam and smoke simultenously seeping from between his clenched teeth.

"And remember yours!" growls back Lugia.

"Yes, of a God. I'll remember," snickers Elementroar.

*TWACK!*

"RERAGH!" Elementroar nurses a bruised cheek with his paw and turns, growling, towards his attacker and smiles when he sees who it is.

Sam raises her hand to catch the Bonemerang as it returns and it dissipates away when her attack is finished. She stands stoickly and gazes at Elementroar.

"So, you _did_ come out. I thought you had finally collasped within me from exhaustion but I guess I must have underestimated you once again.

"Yeah, you did," Sam says, humouring him as he mentally and physically prepares herself for battle. She tightens her muscles and grit her teeth.

At first, the two powerful beings stare at each other in a standoff for a few moments.

But only for a few moments.

"**HYAH!"**

"**GGRRrrr!"**

The two of them race at each other and converge. Elementroar's mouth threatens to engulf Sam as she stops it from crushing her with her hands. A stony paw lashes out viciously at her, leaving dark scores across her right.

Sam retreats back and heals quickly enough to stop the bleeding.

"THUNDER!"

Huge thunderbolts flash out from behind of Elementroar, out of the dark cloud that was his back feet and descend down upon Sam.

Sam rolls to the side.

"Ice Beam!"

A jet of ice shoots at Elementroar's head, hitting him in his slate.

"Flamethrower!"

The battle rages on as Lugia looks on helplessly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Charizard! Up there!" directs Ash, pointing to the top of the human column.

"Chrar!"

Charizard flies up to the top while the rest of the Pokemoners help the lower parts.

"Hey, Tai! Look at that!" shouts Agumon, noticing a bright orange dragon flying towards him.

"Agumon, watch out! He must be attacking us!" warns Tai.

"Charizard, pick up that orange dinosaur thing!"

Charizard dips down and cruises towards Agumon.

"Pepper Br--Oof!" Agumon stops his attack as he is picked up by Charizard's front claws.

"Agumon!" shouts Tai, thinking his friend is being taken away.

Charizard makes a u-turn and flys back to Tai and hovers in front of him.

Ash outstretches his hand towards Tai.

"Come on! Don't you want to be rescued?"

"Pika pii!" nods Pikachu from Ash's head.

'He's...he's...he's trying to rescue me! But...but...that's...that's not right! He's the enemy! The enemy! Why...why...would an enemy help another!?'

Tai suddenly feels a tiny prick in his right ear. He cups his free hand over it and out pops a black microchip into his hand.

Suddenly, he could feel his mind clearing up as if he had been dreaming the whole time.

"Well? Hurry up!" Ash grabs his arm and hauls a dazed Tai up onto Charizard's back.

"Charizard, fly back to the Pokeball! Hurry!" Ash orders.

As Charizard flys across the field, Agumon is not having a good time.

"Oh!" he has his claws up to his eyes, not wanting to see the ground.

"I don't mind flying as Metalgreymon or Wargreymon but not as Agumon! Especially not so high up!" he whimpers and digs his snout further into his claws.

"Get your head out of your claws!" says a gruff voice.

"Huh?" Agumon looks up to see Charizard looking down at him.

"Were you...talking to me?"

Charizard nods, "And I said get your head out of your claws! I hate cowards and weaklings and your one of the worst I've ever seen! Now, be brave and take it or, even if Ash argues, I will drop you!"

'Brave? Courage?'

Suddenly, the Crest of Courage shines on Agumon's forehead and he feels a prick in his right earhole.

"What's this?" Agumon puts a claw to his ear and a small, black microchip falls into his claw.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TAI!" shouts Sora when she realised there is no more weight on her ankle.

"THEy GOT TAI!"

Suddenly, a large Starmie appears in front of her, freaking her out.

"ARGH!"

"Stop screaming!"

"Who the...?"

Sora looks down to see Misty on the ground, looking up at her.

"Just grab a hold on Starmie. Your loverboy's with Ash."

"TAI IS **NOT**MY "LOVERBOY"!" shouts back Sora, blushing profusely.

She feels a spark in her ear and out pops a black microchip into her gloved hand.

"Get on the Starmie!" says Misty, in a sing song impatient way.

Sora let's go of Biyomon's leg and climbs onto Starmie.

"SORA!" shouts Biyomon frantically.

"Hold it! I'll have Staryu up that in a---WATCH OUT!" shouts Misty in horror.

Biyomon, in her desperation, let's go of Matt's shirt and tumbles down.

"BIYOMON!" screams Sora, nearly knocking herself off Starmie.

"Staryu! Catch her!" directed Misty.

But Staryu cannot reach her in time and Biyomon hits---

"Psy?" queried Psyduck as Biyomon lands right into his short arms.

"Hel-lo." says Biyomon, unsure of exactly what happened.

"Psyduck! You saved her!" shouts Misty, happy for once that her "wild" Psyduck _had_ come out of his Pokeball without being called.

"SAVED me!? Why, thank you!" shouts Biyomon estactically and pecks him on the beak as a birdkiss.

"Ppsssyyyy..." Psyduck blushes, turning all red.

"Hee hee! You're cute!"

Biyomon feels a spark in her ear and puts a wing to her right earhole. A black microchip is her feathers.

"What's this?"

"PSYDUCK, IF YOU'RE QUITE FINISHED, **GET BACK TO THE POKEBALL!**" screams Misty, turning to "Misty Beserk mode", complete with a vein throbbing in her temple.

"PSY!? PSY PSY PSY!" shouts Psyduck, running around in fright from his master.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Onix! GO!"

"CHHEEROOGG!" roars the gigantic Rock snake as it became an instant stairway for it's master.

Brock runs up along Onix's back to the top of column, which is now made of Matt and T.K.

"T.K watch out! One of them is coming this way!"

"Hello! I'm Brock and I'm here to save you...um...whoever you guys are anyway!"

Brock tries to pick up T.K. and Patamon but Patamon glares at him angrily.

"HEY! Get away! Boom Bubble!"

A powerful force of air pressure hits Brock in the chest and nearly tipping him over off Onix. Thankfully, Geodude is there and supporst Brock from behind.

"What was that for?" asks Brock, bemused and shaken.

"You get away from T.K, you, you...!" threatens Patamon.

"What? I haven't done anything at all to you guys! Hell, we just met for crying out loud!" remarks Brock, though he is rarely angry, he's a bit pissed off that the Digimoner's aren't appreciating his efforts.

"Yeah, well..." starts Patamon, pouting but can't seem to finish his sentence.

Suddenly, Brock, Patamon and Matt become aware of a sobbing sound coming from T.K.

"T.K?" Matt looks up at his younger brother worriedly.

T.K. looks up with tears in his eyes and sobbing,"He's...he's right! They haven't done anything! They haven't done anything at all! This isn't...isn't even the Digital World and we don't know where we are and I...I just want to go home!"

"T.K..." says Patamon sadly.

Brock smiles brightly and once again, outstretches his hand. T.K. looks at him.

"If you come with us, maybe we can help you find your way home."

"Really?"

Suddenly, Patamon becomes hostile again.

"Wait! It's probably a trap to get T.K. No way, don't go T.K!"

But T.K. seems to eye the outstretched hand with promise. He looks up at Brock and giggles.

"Hey, Brock! Why don't you open your eyes more?"

"Hm? Oh, I, guess," Brock, taken aback by the question, puts his hand to the back of his head.

"T.K, go with him."

"Matt?" asks T.K, looking down at his brother.

"Go. Let go of me and go!"

"Matt,"

T.K unwraps his hands around Matt's neck and grabs Brock's arm.

"Ally-oop!"

Brock pulls T.K up onto Onix with Patamon still on his back.

As T.K steps the thresold of air between the human column and safety, a buzz in his ear causes him to instinctively place his hand over his ear.

"Hey, what's this?" T.K opens his hand to see a tiny microchip in his palm.

"Hey! Ouch! T.K!"

"Patamon?" T.K looks down on his partner to see his right ear twitching.

"There's something in my ear and I...can't...get...it..."

Patamon flaps his ear until a black flea-like thing drops out. T.K bends down and grabs the thing before it rolls off Onix.

"It's another one of those things!" T.K exclaims, placing the black microchip alongside his own.

"T.K, you alright?" shouts Matt, looking over his shoulder, back at his younger brother.

"It's okay, Matt! This guy won't hurt us! I know he doesn't! He wants to help!" T.K tries to asure his brother.

"Well, okay. Wait a moment! I'm going over."

Matt starts to let go but as Gabumon feels the loss of Matt's grip on his fur and tail, he panics.

"Matt! Matt! What's going on? ARGH!"

In his anxiety, Gabumon loses his grip on Izzy and is blown up by the still turning twister, with Matt.

"GEODUDE! GO GET THEM!"

"Geodude!" affirmed the Rock Pokemon, flying up to the Digimon.

"Oof!"

Geodude manages to stop Gabumon's journey from the back but cannot reach Matt in time.

"MATT!" shouts Gabumon in horror as he sees his best friend hurtling in the sky.

"Misty!" Brock yells to the Cereluen (forgive spelling) gymleader.

"Right! Staryu! Go up there and save him!"

"Ha!" Staryu flys up to Matt and goes below his hands.

Matt grabs hold of Staryu as Staryu pulls him down to Brock and his younger brother.

"Matt! Matt! Are you okay?" shouts T.K, running to his brother who is still recovering from the shock he had.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Matt nods and stands up and turns to Gabumon.

"Gabumon, don't you think you can have a better grip?" he says and smiles.

"Yeah, I guess I have to work on my grip," replys Gabumon, smiling and laughing all the same.

Suddenly, both of them feel a buzz in their ears and from each of their right ears, the mysterious black microchip falls out onto their palms.

"Hey, what's this thing?" Matt queries.

"Matt, we have them too!" T.K shows the two microchips he have to his brother.

"Wierd."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Izzy, I believe Matt, Gabumon and just about everyone else behind us are gone!"

"Really? ARGH!"

Izzy screams as he sees the huge head of Brock's Onix peering at him.

"Relax, Izzy! They're here to rescue us!" shouts Matt, waving his hand for Izzy to see.

"Rescue us? THAT THING IS GOING TO EAT ME!" screams Izzy in horror as Onix opens his mouth just slightly.

"Um, we don't have any more room on this thing's head so it's going to pick you up in it's mouth," replies Matt sheepishly.

"IN IT'S **MOUTH**?!?!?!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL WAAARRGHGH!"

Onix bends forward grabs Izzy by the collar and slowly lifts him up and away.

"Er er er...er.e.er..."

Izzy is positively shaking with fright and his face is frozen in horror as Onix carries him over to the Pokeball, quite far away.

"Now, Izzy, just calm down. We're getting very close to the edge of the field and I'm sure we will be put down soon." Tentomon tries to comfort his partner.

"Put...down...?" Izzy trembles as he brain computes the _other_ meaning of the word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know. What do _you_ think Meowth?"

The infamous Team Rocket turns to their feline companion who is also deep in thought.

"Hmmm..."

"Should we join the twerps in their little rescue operation?" asks James, saying the question on the three's minds.

"Well, the twerps are always doing stuff for good..." continues Meowth, still deep in thought.

"But _we_ don't do good!" protests James.

"That's right! Team Rocket only does evil for evil's sake!"

"Of course we _won't_ being rescuing them for good,"

"What do you have in mind?" asks Jessie, she and James moving closer to the crafty Stratchcat.

"Those seem to be mighty rare Pokemon up there," Meowth commented slyly, looking up at the column.

"He's right! We've never seen any like them before!" James added.

"And if we get them," Jessie added on, catching on to what Meowth is planning.

"The Boss will be happy," Meowth says with a smile.

"And we will get a raise!"

"And a promotion!" exclaims James and Jessie excitedly, with stars in their eyes.

"We help the twerps to rescue those other guys and when they think we're good and all," Jessie continues happily.

"When they're not looking," continues James.

"We SWIPE them!" finishes Meowth with a swipe of his paw for dramatic effect.

"Meowth, you're a genius!"

"I know, I know!" nods Meowth, delighted that the pitiful humans are awed by his superior intellect.

"Well, let's go then!" shouts James, taking out his Pokeballs.

"Yes, I think the twerps have already rescued most of the others,"

"Yeah! And if we don't hurry, there won't be anyone to save so let's get MOVING!"

And so the infamous trio race off to "save the day" indefinitely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"ARGH!" screams Joe, relising that he is among the few left behind.

"Don't worry Joe! I'm sure they're come back for us!" Gomamon tries to comfort his exasperated partner.

"ARGH! We don't know that! Maybe they left us after all!" Joe continues to scream and thrash about in fright and anxiety.

"Victreebel! Go!" orders James, his plant Pokemon appearing out of its Pokeball

"Oof! Hey! Let go! Don't **EAT** me!" James muffled voice can be heard as he struggles to get out of his Victreebel's mouth.

"James, hurry up and stop playing around!" barks Jessie irritably.

James finally manages to get his head out of his Victreebel.

"Victreebel, Vine Whip that boy!" orders James, pointing to Joe.

"M..m..m..me?" squeaks Joe meekly, as he sees the green vine shoot at him.

"ARGH! GET THIS THING OFFA ME!!!!!" Joe screams hysterically as Victreebel wraps it vines around him.

"JOE!" Gomamon is alerted by his friend's crys.

"Hyaf!"

"SSSSAARRRR!" Victreebel shrieks in pain as Gomamon bites onto his vine and retracts his vine.

"You get away from him!"

"Hey! Don't you want to be rescued?" says James in slight anger.

"Rescued? Why should we trust you at all?" Gomamon asks with suspicsion.

"Well, it's either you get saved by us or you can wait for that Pokemon," James points to Elementroar,"To come and finish you off! So, choose!"

Joe gulps along with Gomamon. They face each other and nod.

"Alright, we'll go along with it." agrees Joe, voice shaking slightly.

"Okay. Victreebel, use your Vine Whip again!"

Victreebel wraps it's vines around Joe once more, this time with no protest (though Joe keeps squirming around) and brings him safely across the twister to safety outside.

"Joe, is it okay?" asks Gomamon.

"Yeah! The thing is going to rescue you now!" shouts back Joe.

Suddenly, he feels a weird sensation in his right ear and cups his hand over it. The mysterious black microchip drops into his palm.

'A microchip?' wonders Joe, staring at the chip.

Just then, Gomamon comes across the threshold and is placed beside Joe.

"Gomamon!"

"Hey, Joe! Look at what I got when I was lifted over here!" Gomamon reaches behind to the fur along his back, searching for whatever he wanted to show Joe.

"Hm? Oh, it must have fell out! Flippers aren't good for holding things."

"Was it this thing?" asks Joe, showing the black microchip he had.

"Yeah! That's the one! You had it too? Did it just pop out of your ear?"

"Yeah. I wonder what it is?" Joe stares at the thing in his hand once again, curious as to what it could be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Lickitung, GO!" Jessie barks orders to her long tongue, pink and overall strange looking Pokemon.

"Licki!"

The Lickitung wrounds it's tongue around Mimi, the last Digi-destined left.

"YYEEEUUUUWWWW! GET THIS DISGUSTING THING AWAY!" shrieks Mimi, absolutely horrified by Lickitung's slimy tongue around her (who wouldn't?).

"Licki!" Lickitung unwrounds it's tongue and licks Mimi, paralyzing her for a moment.

"Mimi!" shouts Palmon in alarm as Mimi is carried across to Team Rocket by Lickitung's tongue.

"Er...er..." Mimi trembles uncontrollably from Lickitung's lick as she is set on the ground.

"Mimi!"

Having her left hand free, Palmon sends out her Poison Ivys at Lickitung's tongue and wraps her vines around it.

"LICKI!"

In alarm, Lickitung pulls in it's tongue, with Palmon.

"ARGH!" screams Palmon as the pink behemoth swallows her whole.

"Let...me...OUT OF THIS THING!" Palmon's muffled voice can be heard and her punches as well as she struggles to get out of Lickitung's mouth.

"Lickitung, spit!" Jessie orders.

"Oof!"

Palmon rolls on the ground as Lickitung desposits her and rolls to Mimi's side, all covered with saliva and slime and generally, not happy.

"YUCK! This is so gross!" exclaims Palmon, looking at herself in disbelief as she tries in vain to rub the saliva off.

Mimi finally snaps out of the paralysis and shrieks again.

"I NEVER **EVER** WANT THAT GROSS, DISGUSTING AND SICKENING THING NEAR ME **AAAAGGGGAAAAIIINNNN**!!!!"

"Oh, shut up, you little twerp!"

"What?" asks Mimi, in tears of fright already, looking up at an angry looking Jessie.

"I can't believe this! We save you from certain death and all you can do is wail around like some spoilt brat?!!?!" snaps Jessie, a frown on her forehead as she speaks.

"Save...me?" Mimi's voice quivers.

Palmon and Mimi turns to Lickitung, Mimi's is bowed humbly.

"Well, I guess you did save us. Thanks." says Palmon after a moment of silence.

"Yeah...thank you too! I guess you're...not so disgusting after all! In fact, you look kind of cute! I guess I was too harsh just now." comments Mimi, looking up as well.

"Licki!" says Lickitung and blushes at the compliment, turning a deeper shade of pink.

"Oh my! That _is_ a wonderful shade of pink!" claps her hands in delight.

Upon clapping, she feels a buzz in her ear and a black thing drops out.

"Oh! What's this?" she wonders, picking up the black microchip.

"Mimi! I have one too!" Palmon holds out her hand, revealing an identical microchip.

"Jessie, let's go! I don't think it's very safe here!" James warns, looking up in fright at the battling Elementroar and Sam.

"All right! Come on...Mimi was it? Anyway, get up! We have to hurry!" Jessie pulls Mimi up and starts to run back to the Pokeball.

"Lickitung, return!" Jessie says, the beam of red light threading from her Pokeball.

"Victreebel, return!" James does likewise.

"Hey, wait up! *Huff huff puff puff*" Joe weezes as he struggles to keep up.

"Come on, Joe! We'll behind!" eggs on Gomamon from Joe's back.

"Mimi! Wait for me!" Palmon shouts, running along with her partner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"AARGGHHH-GUK!"

Sam falls from the air and slides across the hard, dirt ground, sent backwards by an enormous power. She carves ditches into the ground as she is pushed relentlessly onwards until at last slamming into a tree, digging a hollow indention into it and nearly splitting it completely in half.

Her mind and body are filled with pain. Her back is on fire with aches, sores and part of the skin on her back has come of, leaving raw red flesh, now vulnerable under her clothes. She daren't stand up. Her legs are either numb or simply in too much pain and she feels as if her ribs, back and arms are broken which may very well be the case. Bruises are littered everywhere on her body and God knows how much she is bleeding. One of her eyes is completely unable to open and there are large gashes over her left arm and one down her right thigh. Sweat is beaded on her forehead from her battling with Elementroar, and stings her wounds on her face.

Elementroar lands onto the ground some distance from Sam and makes a single giant leap, arcs in the air and lands right in front of Sam, sending dust and dirt flying at her, stinging her eyes and worsening her open wounds.

"What,"

Elementroar uses his psychic powers to force Sam's drooping head to look up at him.

"Were you thinking?" Elementroar growls as he glares at her through his unseen eyes

Sam winces as he hot breath wafts onto her face.

"That you...were wrong," Sam gasps out, breathing made difficult from her injured throat.

"Wrong?" Elementroar looks at her and then grins, showing his glinting teeth.

"Wrong?" he asks again, in disbelief that there was any such thing.

"Wrong you say. Weren't _you_ the one who was massacrering them till they nearly _died_ and even drove some to tears? Wasn't it _you_ who was bent on destroying them in the first place? Wasn't _you_ the one who summoned me for the sole intent on eliminating them, the threat? And now, when I'm simply continuing your glorious work, you say I'm wrong?"

Elementroar uses his paw to push up Sam's head, the jagged edges of his rock paw grazing into her flesh.

Sam gazes weakly at Elementroar with her last good eye and sputters and gasps as she rasps, "I...will not deny my...responsibilty for their...suffering...I...admit...I was wrong. But...that doesn't mean...I cannot try to right it..."

Elementroar curls in his paw until his dark, ebony claws pierce painfully in her cheek, "Since you say you were so wrong then,"

"Would it be wrong for me to kill you now in repent?"

Sam doesn't blink nor makes any movement as she stares at Elementroar. Elementroar drops his paw from her face and raises it in the air, it's ebony claws spread out in full glory.

Sam rolls her head down, knowing death is coming to her in a few short moments. She will not resist nor will she regret that she dies. More, she will regret she ever got the others into this trouble, from which they too will die.

Tears roll down Sam's face as she awaits the deathblow. She will never cry for herself, for whatever she gets is only what she deserves. She will cry for others but never herself.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Charizard, Flamethrower!"

"Bulbasaur, Solar Beam!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Posion Ivy!"

"Marching Fishes!"

"Staryu, Water Gun!"

"Starmie, Bubblebeam!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Onix, Geodude, Rock Throw!"

"GRAAA ARRGGG GRAARGGHH!"

Elementroar is thrown to side as the combined attacks hit him on his left side, stopping his termination of Sam. Sam dazedly glances to the left side and sees the Pokeball, along with the other children. Then, she feels two pair of hands grabbing her on the shoulders and pulling her to her feet and leading her somewhere. In a blur, she could see a large blotch of red to her right and a smaller blotch of blue to her left. Also, she thinks she spots a fairly large blotch of brown guiding her feet but then she blanks out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As Team Rocket hurriedly brings Sam to safety, Ash and co. as well as the Digimoners continue their assault on Elementroar, now completely concealed in a cloud of dust from the attacks.

"All RIGHT! We got him!" exclaims an estatic Tai, cheering on his Digital friends as well as his new ones.

"If you ask me, we shouldn't helping these people!"

"Hey! Who said that?" says Tai, turning around, only to see Izzy, glaring at him.

"I said we shouldn't be helping them!"

"What? Why NOT!?!" shouts back Tai, glaring right back at Izzy.

"Why should we? They're the bad guys!"

"What bad guys? What the heck are you babbling about?!?! Is there finally something wrong in your head Izzy?!?!" retorts back Tai, stepping closer to Izzy.

"Just now, we were all trying to KILL them and suddenly, you guys are HELPING them! We SHOULD be trying to kill them right NOW!"

"WHAT?!?!? ARE YOU NUTS OR SOMETHING!?!??" Tai grabs Izzy by the collar and stares at him in the eyes.

"Hey, settle down you too!" advises Brock, seperating them and being peacemaker.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF ME!!!" Izzy suddenly screams as Brock touches him.

"IZZY! SUPER SHOCKER!"

Tentomon fires a bolt of electricity at poor, unsuspecting Brock.

"AHHH!" Brock collaspes from the shock and Misty and Ash run beside him.

"Izzy! What's wrong with you!?" a confused Matt asks.

All the rest of the Digi-destined surround him in a circle, all concerned with their friend.

"What's wrong with me?!?! What's wrong with YOU!!!!" shoots back Izzy hysterically, eyes wide and bulging as if in fear and anger as he glances furvitively from face to face.

"Izzy, are you feeling alright?" asks Sora concernedly, placing a hand on Izzy's shoulder.

"ARGH!" Izzy swings back his arm and causes Sora to be pushed backwards onto the ground.

"Hey! What's with you?" Sora glares angrily at Izzy as Joe helps her to her feet.

"Matt!" Tai turns to Matt. 

"Right!" Matt nods back.

Together, they pounce at Izzy and pin him to the ground.

"IZZY! HEY! What the?" Tentomon is about to shock Tai and Matt away from Izzy when he is suddenly wrapped in strong green vines.

"Bulba-SAUR!" calls Bulbasaur as he pulls back on his vines to restrain Tentomon.

"Let me go! SUPER ARGGHH!"

"PIIIKKKAAA--CCCHHHUU" 

Pikachu uses a Thundershocks Tentomon and shocks him unconscious.

"Wow! That was neat!" comments Biyomon.

"Chaaaa!" says Pikachu in embarrassment.

"Cool it, Izzy!" Matt and Tai try to desperately keep the fanatic Izzy pinned but he struggles furiously and refuses to give up.

"LET GO OF ME!!!"

"What's wrong with him?" Joe kneels down beside Izzy and studies him.

"Who knows." Sora sits down on Izzy's other side.

"And why does he keep screaming about 'killing the enemy' for?" asks Mimi.

"Because that was what you were doing to Sam during that big battle just now!" answers Ash.

He approaches the Digimoners as Misty tends to Brock.

"We? Us?" says Joe in disbelief.

"Yeah! Don't you remember?"

"Come to think of it, I _kind_of remember but it's like a memory when I was three years old or something," says Sora, thinking long and hard.

"Yeah, me too,"

"And me!"

"That's weird. All of us can remember we did fight but why did we?" wonders Matt.

"Matt! Matt! I remember!" shouts T.K, running to his older brother and waving his right hand at the same time.

"Remember? You and me stop wanting to fight when these things came out of our ears!" T.K opens his hand to reveal the black microchip.

"Hey!" Tai searches his pocket,"I have that too!"

"And me!" Sora pinches an identical microchip between her fingers.

"And me!"

"Me too!"

"And me too, T.K!" Patamon pats beside T.K, holding a black microchip in his mouth.

"Agumon! You had that thing too, right?"

"Yeah, Tai!"

"You too, right Gabumon?" asks Matt, turning to his Digimon partner.

Gabumon nods.

"All of us and our Digimon had this thing in our ears," says Joe.

Tai bends down to Izzy, holding the black microhip between his index finger and thumb and showing it clearly to Izzy.

"See, Izzy. See this? This microchip is controlling you and Tentomon right now!"

"Wha…what?" gasps Izzy, a black microchip finally falling out his ear.

Matt grabs it and stands up. Tai follows suit and both of them help Izzy to his feet after being crushed by them. Matt hands him the microchip.

"Interesting! A mind-controlling microchip? Amazing! I have to study this later!" Izzy comments examing the microchip with a keen eye.

"Yup! That's Izzy alright!"

"By the way, where's Tentomon?" asks Izzy.

Sora points to behind him and Izzy turns to see a charred looking, unconscious Tentomon bound up in Bulbasaur's vines.

"Bulbasuar! Let go of him." says Ash .

Tentomon falls to the ground as the Vine Whips are retracted.

"Tentomon! Hey, Tentomon! Can you wake up?"

"Ooohhh! My head...Izzy? Izzy, is that you? Did those guys hurt you?"

"Calm down Tentomon! No, they didn't hurt me, but first look at this," Izzy holds up the microchip close to Tentomon's segmented eyes.

"What is that, Izzy? A black microchip?"

"Not only that, but a mind-controlling device! We all had it in our ears including you. But you still have it! This things controlling you right now, Tentomon! We don't have to fight these guys!"

"Mind...control?" murmurs Tentomon in a daze, as the infamous black microchip falls from behind his head.

"I was wondering how a microchip could fit in his ear." remarks Tai.

"Um...guys, where's Elementroar?" asks Misty worriedly.

"What do you mean 'where's Elementroar'?" replys Joe, trembling as the realisation sinks in.

"Oh heck, nobody was watching him?!?!?" screams Tai in alarm, turning hysterical.

"Well, you could have been watching him yourself, Mister quarterback!" shouts back Sora, angrily.

"I don't like this," remarks Brock in an uneasy tone, looking around furtively.

"Where could he be? He couldn't just disappear in thin air!" Tai exclaims again.

"Shhh! We'll never be able to hear him if you guys keep talking that loud!" scolds Misty.

Everyone becomes silent and listen. But no matter how hard they try, they can only hear background sounds of the grass rustling and the wind blowing. Lumps form in almost everyone's throat, sweat beads on their foreheads and paranoi is so gripping, that they feel they could choke. Team Rocket hug each other in pure fear and shiver at every sound or gust of wind.

Everyone is uneasy and frightened, all except Sam. Perhaps she is too dazed and weak or perhaps she had gotten wise enough to not let fear cloud her judgement though it's hard to not be scared, seeing as you are the most helpless.

'I can't be afraid, not now! Not when everyone needs help!' she painfully forces herself to not lapse into dangerous sleep and concetrates hard on her mark.

'Detect. Help me find him. Help me find Elementroar.'

Her mark glows brown faintly at first and then fades but returns stronger and stronger each time.

'Mark, don't fail me now! Help me find him.'

Her marks shines in a great bright light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Sweeping across the meadows, plains, cities, mountains, lakes, rivers,'_

'Where is he? Show me.'

_Flying up a great mountain, higher and higher and finally over, down and down. And then across a great field, a familiar one._

'Where? Tell me please!'

_Across the field to a group of children._

'We're here, we have come here. But where is Elementroar?'

_The great beast, holy and dark, preys on the children in front of him,_

'I know that! Reveal him to me!'

_A young boy screams as he is taken._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

'There' Sam gasps, jerking out of her concetration.

"T.K! In front of you! He's THERE!" screams Sam, pulling herself up dangerouly fast and collapsing again under the strain.

"RRWWWAAARGGHH!" Elementroar appears and slams a giant paw at T.K.

"WATCH OUT!" Brock dives and pushes T.K out of the way just in time as the paw crashes into the ground, breaking it apart.

"Agumon!"

"Right! Pepper Breath!"

A ball of flame hits Elementroar in the throat as he rears again but it dissipates insignificantly.

"You think that will stop me?"

Dozens of vines shoot from behind him and streak towards Tai and Agumon.

"AH!"

Just then, Palmon and Bulbasaur use there own vines to pull Tai and Agumon back out of danger. Elementroar's Vine Whips dig into the ground like spears with such force, that large clouds of dust burst up from the impact.

"What were you trying to do, you hotheads!?!?!? Giving yourself a good view before going to Hel!?!?!? You guys are almost as bad as Ash!!!!" screams Misty, cowering Agumon and Tai.

"You will pay!"

Elementroar comebacks with a huge Fire Blast which is simply impossible for them to avoid.

"Protect!"

The Fire Blast miraculously flys to the side of them and into the sky, dissipating harmlessly.

"What?" roars Elementroar in blistering rage and fury, stomping the ground till all plants below him die.

"Sam? Hey, don't move!" Mimi supports Sam as she limps painfully to the front, her left arm raised and her mark still glowing from being used recently.

Sam had Healed a bit of her wounds, mostly the bleeding, though the majority is still plaguing her body in endless onslaughts of pain.

"So, you find yourself still fit to help these traitors and fools."

"Can't be, beause I only see one traitor and fool and he is in front of me and talking to me right now," she retorts, limping till she is in front of all the rest and thus the closests to Elementroar, who is giving her a very ugly look.

"You'll die NOW!"

Elementroar Fire Blasts and Fire Blasts and for the fifth time, stops.

"You have attacked me five times and still you have not gone through me,"

"You cannot keep Protecting them forever. Fire Blast!"

Sam raises her arm to use Protect again but in horror, her mark does not glow and fades to her normal skin colour.

She watches in horror as the fire inferno shoots towards her.

Suddenly, a large streak of bright orange flys in front of her and faces the oncoming Blast.

"CCHHHHAAARRRGGG!" cries out Charizard as he desperately uses his claws to deflect the Blast like he did with Blaine's Magmar but the unmatchable fire breaks through and blasts around Charizard.

"...Char..." Charizard topples to the ground, black from singing, badly injured and his tail flame is merely a tiny candle flame.

"CHARIZARD!" cries Ash, as he rushes to his fiery partner's side.

"What? What...happened?" says Sam in shock, looking at her mark as if to see whether anything looked remotely wrong with it.

"HA HA HA Grrr! You idiot! Just think for a moment, will you! If the Summoner had so much power alone in her mark, why should she summoned a creature that has the exact same powers?"

"Because...it's stronger,"

"THAT and the fact that no matter what, the Summoner herself is still bound by the laws that binds all Pokemon. She cannot use the same attacks forever because eventually, her mark loses the "ammo" to use it anymore, just like a normal Pokemon! The summoned creature, however, is beyond those laws."

Sam stares in uppermost shock and looks like cumbles to her knees on the ground as she struck by this fact.

"And now, I will show you the only move that no other Pokemon can use, not even you Summoner. It is the most devastating and powerful attack of them all and there is nothing in this whole world that can stop it! I think it's fitting to use this to destroy you, almost symbolic and ironic I would say."

As he speaks, his Hydro Cannons raise themselves up from his back and swivel to face the children. His wings spread out to their full wingspan. His vine tail is poised like the tail of the scorpian, it's serrated teeth gleeming in the sunlight. The poisonous gas clouds that are his back feet roll and boil as if in fury and haunting sounds can be heard from within the clouds. The lightning bolts flash even greater and scorch the nearby ground and the roars of thunder are louder than before. His front paws flex impatiently, gripping the ground and leaving scores through them. His purple medallion shines bright purple along the lines that made up the eye on it. His maul is open wide and pure fire energy twirls and spirals in it continously. The icy blue plate on his head gleems and shines a brighter blue as time passes.

"Oh shit!" shouts Matt, backing away.

"Let's get out of here!" screams Joe and runs quickly away and slams into an invisible wall.

"Oh! What the...?" winces Joe.

"Elementroar has put a Barrier around us, without me knowing." Sam observes and slumps even more to the ground till she has to put her palms on the ground to support herself.

"This is all my fault. If I never had summoned Elementroar in the first place, everyone wouldn't have had to suffer in so much pain. This is all my fault," tears well up in Sam's eyes.

"You will all pay now, you little disgusting creatures!" sneers Elementroar as energy builds up in his frame.

*Summoner*

"Who?"

*Ugh! Summoner, do not give up hope*

Sam looks in the direction of Lugia and the Legendary Birds and Dogs and sees Lugia looking at her intently.

*We cannot help you but hear this, if you are to die make your death a worthy one. Stand up and fight!*

"I can't! Don't you get it? I'm worthless! I make everyone else suffer and I might as well die right here so that noone can suffer anymore!" Sam pounds the ground in anger at herself, making them raw and blistered.

*Why do you always push all the blame to yourself and intrust the responsiblity to yourself? You cannot be responsible for everyone's fate, Summoner. Only your own. If you do not find yourself worthy to fight for, then do it for the rest of them*

_'For them?'_

Sam rises to her feet slowly and raises her left arm.

"You still wish to fight? HA! Let me tell you Summoner, there is nothing you can do that can even MATCH the attack I am preforming!"

"Why is that?"

"Hmf! I see no danger. This attack combines the power of all the Pokemon types in a single blow, there is nothing to defeat it.

"I'll just use every single attack as well then to fight you!"

"You idiot! Do you think so? HA! Let me tell you, in order to even TRY to duplicate this attack, you must use every single move at one time. Have you ever heard of a Pokemon that can even perform TWO attacks at one go? You are still bound by the Pokemon rules, just trying will rack your body within an inch of death and make you too weak to even stand!"

"I'm going to die anyway. That's nothing to stop me trying." Sam replies coolly, opening her palm and concetrating to the fullest.

"Sam, don't! You heard him, you'll die!" protests T.K, staring up at her.

"Do me a favour, T.K. Go back to the others and tell them to go as far back as possible from here and also...tell them I'm sorry."

T.K looks up Sam worriedly and says, "Sam, it isn't your fault."

Sam smiles, "Thank you, now go!"

T.K runs back to the others and though most of them refuse to desert Sam like that, several personal urges from Sam force them back.

"Are you ready to die?"

"Everyone should be everyday of their lives."

"Then, I'll !"

He flaps his wings hard, fire takes form in his mouth, solar energy wells up in the toothed mouth of his tail, lightning shoot out violently and thunder rolls louder than even the stormest of the days, ghosts, cry out in anger and sorrow, his medallion glows to its brightest, the air above his ice slate becomes subzero frost, his Hydro Cannons make a charging up sound as the pressure builds inside them and Elementroar rears up to his full height, his front paws slashing through the air as he roars.

"ELEMENTAL BLAST!"

Elementroar stomps the ground, breaking it apart and sending a massive shockwave tearing through the ground towards Sam as he blows a huge blast of fire from his mouth, a powerful psionic beam from his medallion, a freezing ice beam from his slate, a pure hurricane with his wings, a almighty Solar Beam from his vine tail, massive lightning bolts shoot towards Sam, ghostly specters with hollow eyes and accursed claws rake the air as they advance towards Sam, wailing and crying in anger and sorrow, poison gas clouds waft quickly towards her and the Hydro Cannons pump out water streams at the highest pressure at Sam.

Facing the oncoming combined attacks, Sam closes her eyes and uses her other arm to support it and concetrates.

"Uh! Come on!"

Her left arm becomes rigid and soon, what looks like multi-coloured electricity sparks from her hands.

But suddenly, her arm jerks as if in a spasm and becomes so strained that the veins can be clearly seen. The entire turns white from stress and pain and Sam furrows her brows and sweat starts to form on her forehead, neck and back. She bites her lower lip to keep from screaming and tears start to roll down her face.

The 'electricity' quickly forms into a giant ball of multi-coloured energy and grows bigger and bigger in front of her till her sight of Elementroar is nearly completely obscured.

But the searing pain is too much to bear, to keep inside for too long.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!"

But with that outburst, the engery ball grows stronger and glows with a light so bright, Sam has to keep her eyes shut or be blinded.

Finally, Elementroar's Elemental Blast reaches it's target.

Though the attack never left her hand, it detonates itself and Elementroar's attack around Sam, throwing up dust and dirt, remisicient of a small nuclear bomb and such. Sam feels the ground break up and fly up from beneath her feet but strangely enough, besides that, she feels nothing else strike her. Perhaps she is in too much pain to feel anymore or maybe she is already dead and is a soul leaving her body. She never believed in the afterlife, no Heaven but maybe a Hell. Maybe that's where she is going, did she deserve it? Yes, she did. At least, she would not become a wondering ghost, her last wish is granted. The attack never went through her, it never reached the others. True, Elementroar will simply kill them now, but her wish is granted and she would repay their deaths by suffering in Hell if the case might be.

"SAM!" screams the others, seeing Sam sacrifice herself before the attack.

"SAM AAARRHHH!!!!"

Even if they want to do anything, they cannot. As a bright, white light from Elementroar's attack or from some greater force, shines and encompasses everyone and everything in the vicinty. The children and Digimon shield their eyes or turn away, as the sphere of light that nearly rivals the sun expands and holds everything in it's light.


	21. War's End

Pokemon Vs Digimon: Transdimensional War, Chapter 21; 

**Author's note:** Nothing much to note this time other than, I'm going back to school in less than two weeks, and I haven't finished writing this damn story finish. Not to worry, I'm giving this project full attention this time. Ooh! Ice cream break! Whoops! Look's like I _have_ a good note to say! I just got a near $70 Japanese Pokemon CD!! Comes with rare Jap. trading cards (I finally have a Venusaur, Blastoise and Charizard) and others! The tracks _are_ a bit of a disappointment -_-0 But if I complain to my bro who bought it for me for Christmas...Eek! Anyway, the Rocketdan and the Pokemon rock theme song are my favs. Kojiro's seriyuu actually sounds suave, gentleman-like and overall cool, not like that whiny, high-pitched, mama boy's voice the English James has! Musashi's voice is also more woman-like and when they say the motto, you-don't-find-it-annoying amazingly! They sound GREAT together on the track or it may be disillusion caused by being Rocketshippy :) Oh! I must ask you for help with some names, please. Can someone give me an unusual but acceptable name for a girl who is cold, stern and antisocial? She's also a master martial artist and ninja and she wears a tight ponytail/bun in her hair. For people who watch Digimon, like Rika+Janine (G/S, Koga's daughter{who's the mum?}). Thanks! Oh! And plus she's a...um...wait a minute...yeah! She's a...um...darn! Okay, okay, she's a quarter werewolf and three quarters human! She's in the fic, future that is! 

____________________________________________________________

'Oh! What's this light?' wonders Sam, shielding her eyes.

She is sitting on the ground, miraculously untouched by Elementroar's attack but weak, pale, sickly, spent and helpless from using so much of her remaining strength for her last attack.

The light slowly dissipates and Sam can spot a figure within it. But as the light becomes softer, she sees clearly who the figure is and her eyes open wide in shock and she gasps a tiny cry of fear and quickly edge away.

Standing right in front of her, is Elementroar, his back to her.

Sam doesn't know what to do, she is so tired she can barely lift her head up. What is she going to do now? What CAN she do? Everything she's tried just ended up failing or ended making the whole situation worse! She is useless! What right did she have to stay on this world?!

"Summoner, I do not know HOW you manage to do it but tell me, what was the purpose of creating a mirror image of me?"

"What?"

In shock, Sam looks pass Elementroar in front of her, only to see Elementroar talking back at her.

"Oh heck, there're TWO of them?!?!?" screams Joe, clutching his head and starts screaming hysterically.

"Sam! Get out of there!" shouts Ash and running to her side, trying to pull her up.

"Come on!" Tai, Matt, and Brock, try to pull her to her feet, all the while glancing nervously towards the second Elementroar.

"Wait!" exclaims Sam, stopping them from pulling her to her feet.

"This one's...different. Somehow,"

Sam examines the second Elementroa, and though he is in every psyhical way, identical to the first Elementroar, she notices some differences. For some reason, light, an aura she would say, radiates around him, starting from his head and flowing down the rest of his body. The aura is not of one colour but of many, many different ones, very much like a rainbow. The aura moves like silk over the beasts form and as Sam traces where the aura comes from, she looks at the beast's head and strangely enough, the beast turns to look at her, giving her a good look of it's face.

It's face is in everyway the same as the first Elementroar. However, perched on it's nose, shining in the bright light of the evening sun, is a silver horn. It isn't round, it is more of a slashing horn, like a sword's blade. From it, the strange aura eminated, but in distinct colours first before spreading out and blending to form the light, almost transparent aura around the creature. The already noble bearing of the creature, added with the beautiful rainbow aura, puts Sam in a daze.

"This Elementroar...isn't the same," she says, gaping a bit in awe of the majesty of the creature.

The beast nods it's head and turns to face the other Elementroar.

"You filthy copy! There is no way a duplicate will be able to defeat the original! There is only one...only one Beast of the Elements! Only ONE!" Elementroar shouts and roars hysterically, shooting out flame and stomping the ground in fury.

"I'll kill you! I'll destroy you! I'll destroy you all!"

The second Elementroar lowers it's head, pointing it's horn at the original Elementroar.

"Come on, Sam! Let's go." says Ash.

Sam is too much in shock, both from the previous experience and the appearence of the second Elementroar and all she can do is continue to stare at the second Elementroar as her friends struggle to bring her to her feet and to safety.

Elementroar's Hydro Cannons rise up again, his unnatural yet natural tail arches up, poised to strike. Preparations for his Elemental Blast start again.

Sam wakes up.

"Get out of there! Get out there, Elementroar!" she shouts, pulls herself out her friends' grasps but falls to the ground again.

"Get out! He's going to attack you!"

The second Elementroar turns his head again but just nods. He tosses his head forward, urging Sam to go to safety.

"Hurry! Sam, let's get going...oof!" warns Brock, being the biggest and strongest, is trying to lift Sam from behind by lifting her shoulders but to no avail.

"Elementroar! You're the real one, aren't you? You're the real Elementroar!" Sam suddenly exclaims as realisation hits her.

The second Elementroar turns his face half-way and gives her a sidesway glance but doesn't make any indication whether he admitted or denied it.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU AS CRAZY IN YOUR BRAIN AS IN YOUR HEART!? HOW COULD _HE_ BE THE ORIGINAL?! I WAS FIRST! _I_ AM THE TRUE ELEMENTROAR!" Elementroar roars a ground-shaking roar that revebrates in the air as well.

"YOU WILL ALL NOT LIVE TO SEE THE SUNRISE ANYMORE!" Elementroar fully finishes his move's preparations and gathers fire energy in his mouth as the finishing touch.

"**ELEMENTAL BLAST!**"

The multi-coloured behemoth of energy and destruction flies rapidly towards the second Elementroar who does not make any move to retreat and stands between the children and imminent death.

"ELEMENTROAR! Get out of there!" screams Sam, trying to break free from her friends' grasps but only succeeds in weakening herself further and collaspes again.

The blast makes contact and burns and collates around the second Elementroar.

"NO!" Sam screams, raising her hands up to try to pull herself up.

Her marks flashes and glistens in different colours, like a pool reflecting the colours of the rainbow.

"RWAARRRR! GGRRRAARRR! RWWWEEAAAA!"

Roars eminate from within the cocoon of elemental energy, as the second Elementroar struggles.

"It isn't any use Summoner! That imposter cannot survive the most powerful attack from the one, true Elementroar, Beast of the Elements! HA HA HA!" jeers Elementroar, tossing his head in the air.

Suddenly, the second Elementroar's sword-like horn peeks out of the raging energies and shines bright. The energies then swirl and become as if sucked into the horn, making the horn change a variety of colours, and leaving the second Elementroar apparently unscathed.

"What's this?" Elementroar growls, his confidence shaken by the sudden change of events.

The second Elementroar has it's head raised in the air, it's horn in full splendour as it continues to shine off the conflux of colours within it. Then, it snaps it's head to glare at Elementroar and speaks!

"I'll show you what is the most powerful attack that only the one, true Elementroar can perform!"

The second Elementroar jumps up and arches it's head back, it's horn shining its brightest.

"RAINBOW SLASH!"

The true Elementroar snaps its head forward and down, tracing a bright arch in the air that does not dissipate. The arch streaks from the horn and towards the first Elementroar, changing to red (fire), green (grass), light green (bug), yellow (electric), light blue (flying), blue (ice), dark blue (water), brown (rock), light brown (ground), dark mahogony (fighting), dark purple (poison), purple (psychic), light purple (ghost) and finally, white (normal).

"NNOOORRROOAAAA!" Elementroar screams as the energy blade slashes through him down the middle.

Immediately, the first Elementroar's body is engulfed in a ball of bright light and explodes.

"AAHHH!!!"

Ash, Tai, Matt and Brock drop their hands away from Sam for a moment as they shield their eyes from the blinding light. The light strikes them head-on, making them look like shadows.

Sam is left helpless on the ground.

Elementroar moves in immediately to shield her from the light.

Finally, the light disappears and as the children open their eyes, they see little crystal-like, sparkling particles falling down on them like light rain.

"Oh my! Their so pretty!" gasps Mimi, holding out her hands to try to catch some of the falling particles.

"Hey! Sam! Sam! Wake up! Hey!" T.K shakes Sam to try to wake her.

She had become unconcious.

"Matt! She's not waking up!" says T.K worriedly.

"Do not worry," says a deep voice.

Elementroar walks to Sam and T.K. Matt tries to intervene, not fully trusting the new Elementroar just as much as the first one.

"T.K! Be careful!" warns Matt.

Elementroar bends his head down to nudge Sam.

"She just needs some rest."

Elementroar breathes on Sam and the moment his breath touches her, her wounds mend immediately.

"It will be dark soon," continues Elementroar, raising his head again to talk to the rest of the children.

"Prepare for camp. All of you need to rest tonight,"

Elementroar walks towards the Pokeball and taps it with his horn. The ball immediately dissipates and slowly, groups of Pokemon appear on the field once more.

"All of you, go home to your trainers, your forests and your rivers. There is no more war here!"

All the Pokemon start to leave steadily. Seperating from a group of Arcanine, a single fireball runs towards Elementroar.

The Arcanine bows in respect before Elementroar when he reaches him and barks out his query.

"She is over there," replys Elementroar, looking towards the children.

S.K quickly races towards them, surprising a many Digimoners (and horrifying Joe).

The children had started putting up camp around Sam and S.K advances towards his master and friend.

He nudges her and licks her face before going behind her and laying beside her, propping up her head slightly like a pillow.

Sam rouses a bit and instinctively digs into his fur as she tries to get closer to the warmth.

S.K nudges his master affectionately again before looking towards the moutains. 

The sun is setting over the mountains as Sam dozes, setting over a great battlefield where the fight has left.


	22. Evil shows its face...again!

**Author's note:** Sorry this was late. By the way, if the tense swings, SORRY! But this is ultimately in the present tense.

Pokemon VS Digimon; Transdimensional War, Chapter 22, Evil Shows its face...again

The cool breeze blows across Sam's face and rouses her slightly. She opens one eye, letting her see enough to know it is night. She closes her eye and snuggles deeper into S.K'S warm coat, rather enjoying the relative calm than waking up just yet.

S.K feels his master movements and nudges her insistently till Sam finally concides.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up,"

Sam righted up to a sitting position and stretches her arms to the night sky as she let's out a loud yawn.

"You haven't changed being a farm dog! Always waking me before I'm ready."

"Rowf!" S.K barks his reply and his face breaks into a soppy grin.

"Yeah," Sam laughs and places a hand on S.K's neck, partly as a pat and partly to let him help her get up.

"Now, then, exactly what happened?"

S.K tosses his head and Sam follows where he is pointing, to see a large bonfire with several children and monsters gathered around it.

____________________________________________________________

"Hello," greets Sam, waving a hand friendly as she approaches the camp.

"Sam! You're finally awake!" Ash exclaims, diverting from a conversation he is having with Tai.

"Do you feel better?" asks Mimi concernedly.

"Yeah, and I look better too," replies Sam, noticing her wounds are competely gone.

"Where's Elementroar and the Legends?"

"Elementroar just went off somewhere and the Legends said they were returning to their islands and towers," answers Ash.

A gurgling sound is heard.

"He! And I think I feel much better if I get something to eat," she says sheepishly, sitting crosslegged between Joe and Misty.

"No problem! I've just finished cooking some Vitamin Fortified Porridge," says Brock, tending to a bubbling pot on the bonfire, "Or just really healthy porridge."

He starts dishing out the porridge into bowls and hands the first one to Sam.

"Yes! Thanks!"

All the rest start eating immediately while continuing on with their conversations.

"This is the first good meal I've had in days!"

"So, if you catch'em, you can train them up and some even evolve!"

"Myotismon suddenly comes back as VEMONmyotismon but me and Wargreymon took care of him easy!"

"Don't take this wrong way, Sora, but I think Tai's as pigheaded as Ash."

"Why should I take that the wrong way? It's not like Tai's my boyfriend or anything!"

"So, how do you get the Pokemon into the Pokeballs?"

"Where's my hat?! Oh, there it is!"

"Hm?"

Sam finds her shirt sleeve being tugged by S.K anxiously.

"What's the"

~GURRR~~~GGLLEEE!

"What was THAT?" exclaims Joe in alarm, backing away from S.K (for having never seen such a big dog before).

"Oh, S.K's just hungry."

Everyone sweatdrops.

"Doesn't any of you Pokemon Trainers have ANY Pokechow?" Sam turns to Ash, Misty and Brock.

"It might not be enough for S.K even if we pooled all of ours together!" comments Brock, noting S.K's immense size.

"We don't have anything either." says Tai, holding up his empty hands.

"Hey! What about the place at the foot of the mountain? I think we left our stuff there." says Joe.

"My labtop should be there as well,"

"Great, S.K will take you there,"

Before Izzy can protest, S.K rises and tosses him onto his back and speeds off to the mountains.

"AARRRGGhhhhh!"

"He'll be back in less than 10 minutes, S.K's can run faster than the wind when he's hungry."

Sam thinks for a few moments then asks,"Where are those two guys who pulled out of danger? I want to thank them,"

"You mean Team Rocket? You want to _thank_ Team Rocket? Are you out of your mind!? They're the worst bunch of villians this side of Kanto! They can't even steal a Caterpie if their life depended on it," scoffs Misty.

"Team Rocket, you say. Yes, I've heard of them, an organization dedicated to using Pokemon for profit. All the same, I want to thank them. So where are they?"

"They're over there, don't get too friendly with them,"

Sam strides across to the edge of the field where it meets the forest, to find a Ash and co's Pokemon as well as the Digi-destined Digimon in a huddle, talking.

"A few moments more, when those dopey monsters let their guard down, we'll get them!" whispers Jessie excitedly.

"Hee hee hee!" laughs James in reply.

"Quiet down, you two!" hisses Meowth.

"Do you want them to hear us?"

"Hear what?" queries Sam, stepping up behind them.

"ARGH!" shouts Team Rocket and start gibbering out excuses.

Sam smiles, "You don't have to worry, all I wanted was to thank you for saving me out there,"

Sam extends a hand to shake which Jessie shook tentatively.

As Sam turns back to walk away, she makes an off-handed gesture.

Suddenly, huge vines spring out of the ground and wrap themselves around Team Rocket and pulls them to the ground.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" screams Jessie, struggling.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" shouts James in protest.

"LET MEEE-OWTH OUT!!!!" screeches Meowth.

"Sorry, I'm grateful and all, but you _are_ Team Rocket and I can't take chances letting you be free with Pokemon and Digimon around," says Sam apologetically,"Believe me, I'm no fool country bumpking."

Leaving Team Rocket protesting and struggling in the brush, she walks towards the Pokemon and Digimon.

"Hi, how's everything?" she asks as she approaches.

"Heeeyy, Sam! You're okay!" says Agumon gleefully, running up to her.

"We were worried when you slept so long!" adds Biyomon, flying close by.

"Yeah," agrees Patamon, flying along side.

"Are you still hurt?" asks Palmon.

"Nay! I never felt better in my life, what have you guys been doing?" she replies.

"We've been talking with the Pokemon! They've been telling us all the battles Ash and there went through and we've been telling the battles we've had with the evil Digimon and Myotismon and the Dark Masters!" chirps Biyomon.

"CHAARRRRAAWWW!" Charizard roars a greeting, turning his big frame to meet Sam.

"Pika! Pika chu!" Pikachu walks up to her and does a victory sign to her.

"He he! Yeah," Sam returns the gesture.

"Bulba, bulba-SAUR!" Bulbasaur slowly walks up her.

"Psy?"

"You guys were great out there. If it weren't for you, the Digimon would have died unjustly."

"Char!"

"Pika!"

"BulBA!"

"Psy?"

"Oh! By the way," Sam turns to the Digimon with a sad look on her face.

"I'm really sorry, for trying to, well, kill you,"

"It's okay, we were trying to kill you too. Besides, you weren't yourself and so were we," replies Gomamon.

"We should say sorry to you too!" says Patamon.

"Why don't we say sorry together?" suggests Sam.

"Okay! 1 2 3 and..."

"SORRY!"

The Digimon and Pokemon fall over laughing as well as Sam, finally having the guilt lift off her chest.

When she finally has gasped for air, Sam realises something.

"Wait a minute, how can you guys be talking with each other?"

"Why, by using our mouths of course," says Gabumon.

"Now, not that. It's just that, I know Pokemon understand English, but if you are speaking English and they speak Pokemonish, how can you guys be having a conversation?"

"Pokemonish? They're sound like speaking English to me," says Palmon.

"Yeah, I've been talking to Charizard for half an hour now and he's been talking English to me," says Agumon.

"That's wierd. Can you Pokemon really speak English?"

"Pika," Pikachu shakes his head.

"See! He just said no!" says Patamon.

"No, he said 'Pika' but you heard 'No'. So that means Pokemon and Digimon can understand each other no matter what language they use and are able to talk to each other."

"This is kind of wierd. I guess monsters have their own language universally."

"But this isn't the Digital World or the real world we know"

"Digital World? Where's that?"

"That's where us Digimon live. It's parallel to the real world," explains Gomamon.

"But this isn't our real world," protests Biyomon.

"The real world never had Pokemon, at least, I guess it didn't,"adds Gabumon.

"So, if this isn't your real world, then how come you're here?" wonders Sam.

"I believe I can explain that, if you all shall return to the bonfire," says a deep, ominous voice out of nowhere.

"Who's that?" shouts Sam in alarm, whirling around, only to stare straight into the Elementroar's ice plate.

"All shall be explained once you all have gathered at the bonfire. I shall be waiting,"

With that, Elementroar walks to the bonfire, his wings furling and unfurling everyone few moments and his tail, mouth closed for the night, swishes slowly back and forth. Even in the darkness of the night, moonlight and starlight still reflect off his horn, or perhaps, it radiates its own light.

Sam, the Pokemon and the Digimon all look at each other and shrugg, and start going back to the bonfire as a group.

------------------------------------------------

The talk at the bonfire immediately cease as Elementroar approaches, behind him are Sam, the Pokemon and the Digimon. (Izzy and S.K are back already)

After sitting themselves in a large circle around the flickering firelight, Elementroar sits beside Sam and seems to be deep in thought for a few moments.

"You, Digi-destined and Digimon, wish to know why, you have appeared in this world," he finally speaks, not just addressing the Digimoners but everyone present.

"The answer, dates far back into the past, back past the days of knights and dragons, perhaps, back to when the world was black and dark and creatures unnatural prowled the land,"

Elementroar's voice was hypnotic and melodious. Whether he meant to or not, he was lulling everyone into a trance, their heads swayed and bobbed like a small rowboat on the rocky seas. As Elementroar's stories unfold, they found themselves in the midst of the Old World, reliving what was.

"Not many knew that, the Digimon World and the Pokemon World were always close to each other. So close that, on many occasions, dimensional rifts would be opened and the two worlds will be joined."

"When evil monsters from the Digimon world spilled forth into this world, they wrecked havoc and destruction. The monsters and people of the Pokemon would fight back, creating wars and spilling bloodshed of both on this land. The people, did not know what the Digimon were, and thus came the myths of ogres, trolls and demons."

The children and monsters were transported to world long past, set in a sea of fog over a desolate wasteland where grim faced men with shimmering and bright swords rode on fiery steeds to battle. Out of the gloom came Orgremons, Fuugamons, Devimons and the like, roaring and growling in the darkness, it was easy to see why they were thought to be demons from the underworld. The men charged and the monsters charged and they hacked and killed till the bodies piled high and the earth became damp with blood. No matter how many battles the children faced, or how many times the Digi-destined have fought and deleted countless foes, none were prepared for the cruel face of true war, where an arm lost was but a minor casualty. The children were in tears and all closed their eyes to the horror.

"However, for every war, there was one who knew and one who was fated to seal the rift for the good of all. Such was his destiny."

Another tall, human figure strode out of the gloom, clad with ancient armour and grasping a great sword in his hand. Walking beside him was none other than Elementroar. Together, they fought of the hordes of monsters what an army of the finest warriors could not and forced them back towards the hole whence they came. The great warrior sealed the rift and at that moment, the vision ended and the children and monsters snapped back to reality.

"What you saw, was the last time I was summoned. It was more than 1000 years ago and the man you saw,"

Elementroar turned to Sam and said meaningfully.

"That man was your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather,"

Elementroar snickered.

"I know it's a mouthful but it's true. He was the last summoner in your family before you and he was a great knight of noble blood in the courts of the king at that time,"

"Your bloodline, Sam Khan, are the ones chosen by He from the dawn of time, to ensure the balance. You are bound to She by name and fate and are destined to do Its bidding on these worlds,"

"What do you mean He, She and It? Are they three people or things?"

Elementroar shaked his head, "No. They are one an the same. But, the one is not He, She or It or all three together. The One is probably the best title I can come up with. As for who or what he is, again, he is not a "who" or "what" but everything and nothing,"

"What the heck does that all mean?" shouted Tai, confused and a little shaky after the scene of the battlefield.

"Is he God?" asked T.K tentatively.

"No. One is not of nor bound to any religion. One is before religion and beyond God, Satan, Buddha, Odin and other gods."

"What does he do? I mean, if he is so powerful, why have we not known "it" until now?" asked Mimi.

"I admit I do not know that much of One. He is as much a mystery to me as he is to you. Just bare this in mind, One does things for a reason, if he believed that this way is the best then it is all we can do to follow it."

"Elementroar, I've been to ask you this,"

"What is it, Summoner?"

"Why did a false Elementroar appear first when I summoned you?" Sam asks.

"Ah yes, I have almost forgotten that. In truth, the false one was planted by me,"

"But why"

"Hush! I shall explain. Of all the summoners I have seen, you are by far the youngest. And I feared that you would not be wise enough to take this task seriously."

"So, that was a test. That almost killed us, Elementroar," Sam was angry, how could Elementroar, just, just do that!

"Yes, yes it was a test. A test that you passed very well, Summoner! But I assure you, that all your lives were not in danger. Of all things, I would not have killed you."

"What was that test for, anyway?" asks Ash.

"That test, was a test of judgement. If she could see through predjudice, hate and fear to see truth, then, she is far wiser than most men."

"So, like, what do we do now?" asks Joe, hugging Gomamon.

"It is simple really, we have to get you back to your own dimension. This is complicated as firstly, the dimensional balance is still shaken from your entry, more so since your entry to this world, was not natural,"

"Someone from this world has created a device so powerful it has made an artificial dimensional rift! And before I return to the earth, I must find it and destroy it! A device like that shall destroy both dimensions!"

"But we have no clue where to start! All we have are, are," Tai feels in his pocket and brings out a small, black object."

"This blackchip!"

"Ah! Give it to me, boy. Let me examine it,"

Elementroar placed the chip on his paw and looked at it closely while the other Digi-destined brought out their chips.

"I cannot detect much. This chip was made here, in this dimension from its scent and beyonf that I do not know,"

"Let me try, Elementroar, I believe the magnifier and mini-scanner on my labtop would be quite useful here,"

"You have a microscope?"

"And a mini-scanner?"

"Why didn't you tell us before!?!?" shouts Tai in anguish.

"Because there was nothing much to use it on back in the Digital World. Besides, the resolution is horrible! But I believe it should find some things on our blackchip,",

Izzy places his black chip under the mini-scanner that has popped out of the sideboard. After scanning, he uses his program to magnigy it several times.

"Well, is there anything?" asks Misty.

"Yes, wait! Okay, I think I got it! It looks like, it looks like letters! Wait, I see a, a T and I think an R next to it!"

"What do you think they mean?" muses Izzy, raising his head from the computer screen.

However, Ash, Misty and Brock eyed each other and then...

"TEAM ROCKET!"

"I KNEW they had to be involved with this!"

"But this time they've gone too far!"

"Team Rocket? THEY made this chip?" asks Sam, looking closely at the chip.

"Hmmm...The fact that there are two dimensions is only known to the summoner's family and myself. How could they have found out?" says Elementroar.

"Well, let's just get over there and find out!" exclaims Tai.

"We don't know where to start, Tai. Do you guys know where Team Rocket is?"

"Their main headquarters? Nah, we only get bothered by Team Rocket by Jessie, James and Meowth..."

Everyone freezes and turns to the place where Team Rocket was tied up.

____________________________________________________________

"This damn rope is chaffing my delicate skin!" complained Jessie, struggling to unbind the vines.

"I'm hungry!" whined James,"They're having porridge, I can smell it all the way here!"

"Quit yer yapping, I'll get us out of here in two shakes of a Nidoran's tail,"

"The male or female?" asks James dumbly.

"SHUT UP!" shouts Jessie.

Meowth has almost cut through the vines with his claw and he suddenly realises a very large stone paw beside his own."

"Uh? ARGH!"

Elementroar bends down low.

"We will need your assistance,"

"Yeah? With what?" gibbers James, kicking and pushing himself backwards (ultimately crushing both Jessie and Meowth).

"Do you know where the Team Rocket HQ is?" asks Sam, standing beside Elementroar.

"Te-Team Rocket HQ? You mean the main one? Well..." Jessie grins and smirks as a plan forms in her head.

"What are we getting if we told you?"

"Give us half the monsters and we'll call it a deal," says Jessie.

"What do you think?" Sam asks Elementroar.

"I think, I'll just read their minds then,"

"Isn't that risky?"

"I admit I might be too powerful and quite possibly destroy their minds,"

"WHAT?!" exclaims Team Rocket.

"I guess we have no choice, they aren't going to tell us anything,"

"WAIT! WE'LL TAKE YOU THERE! WE'LL TAKE YOU THERE!"

____________________________________________________________

The next morning...

"Are you guys ready?"

The children just had a really good breakfast thanks to Elementroar who used his "Elemental Creation" to create bread, fruits, mushrooms and all sorts of stuff for them to eat.

"Yeah, we're done." answers Tai, his mouth still filled with food.

"So, Team Rocket has to ride on Elementroar to tell him where to go and we just follow, right?" Ash asks Sam.

"Yeah, I'll ride S.K and the Digi-destined said that they would either ride on their Digimon or some of them will ride with Elementroar. I guess you can ride on Charizard,"

"Yeah, well, Charizard doesn't like to be ridden often but I guess he'll let me," says Ash unsurely.

"Okay. are you ready. guys?" Tai asks Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon and Tentomon.

"Yeah! Let's Digivolve!"

"Agumon Digivolve to..."

"GREYMON!"

"Greymon Digivolve to..."

"METALGREYMON!" roars Greymon as wings sprout from his back and his head and arm metallizes.

"Biyomon Digivolve to..."

"BIRDRAMON!"

"Gabumon Digivolve to..."

"GARURUMON!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to..."

"KABUTERIMON!"

"You know I REALLY don't think you need so many Digimon. Especially since they're so big!" exclaims Sam.

"But you have to admit it's kinda cool," remarks Misty.

"I guess I don't have to ride Charizard," says Ash with relief (Charizard was giving him a VERY angry look when Ash said that he had to ride him again).

____________________________________________________________

"Get on!" says Elementroar in a little like a growl, at least in Team Rocket's eyes.

They hesistantly get on to Elementroar and Sam, on S.K, instructs them from the side.

"Just grip real tight with your legs and lean forward and you'll be fine!" she asures them but that does not lessen their fear.

"Now, where do we go?" Elementroar asks his riders.

"Um...um...Team Rocket HQ is near Viridian City so I guess that's, that's..." thinks James.

"It's just straight ahead!" shouts Ash, alight on Metalgreymon with Tai and Brock and Pikachu on his shoulder. He points in front of them.

"We've been to Viridian City before, we're make sure Team Rocket doesn't get us on a wild goose chase!" adds Misty, alight on Birdramon with Sora, Mimi and of course, Togepi.

"All right! Let's go!" Elementroar gives a roar and pounces forward. All the Pokemon and Digimon follow in his wake, flying and running.

"I'm impressed, summoner!" he shouts to Sam, the only one really keeping up with him.

"Why?" Sam asks back. She was exilirated! She loved riding.

"Your Arcanine can actually keep up with me. You trained him well!"

"Nah! He's just a great Pokemon!" shouts back Sam.

"ROWF!" barks S.K in reply.

"Ha ha ha!" laughs Elementroar.

"S-s-t-top l-l-a-aughing..." stutters Team Rocket, in pure horror.

____________________________________________________________

"So, this is Team Rocket main HQ," whispers Ash to Misty.

They were hiding in the brush close to a large building, hidden in an unknown part of the Viridian forest. It looked harmless enough but they knew better. The Digimon had already reverted back to their Rookie forms and were waiting around with the humans for Elementroar to decide what to do next. Team Rocket had been rebounded and gagged by vines and leaves and were struggling in a corner.

"Since we have to enter the building, I guess the easiest way is to attack it and hope they run out," suggests Matt.

"No, that is risky and the building must have a security system that can even destroy the Digimon. I believe I have a better plan," Elementroar's horn starts to glow deep blue and dark green.

Almost immediately, screams and shouts can be heard and suddenly, huge trees and vines burst through the roof of the biulding, crushing the roof. Men and women and even some teenagers, some clad in uniforms, others in casual clothes, flee through the doors of the building. Suddenly, a huge gush of water bursts through the front war, washing Team Rocketeers right off their feet and out the building.

Most of the Team Rocketeers run away quickly but some regain their composure quickly and stare in dismay at their wrecked headquarters.

"Hey! Who are you kids?" a gruff voice demands.

A large Team Rocket executive draws out a Pokeball, "I don't know who you did it but I bet capturing those Pokemon you have there will bring in enough cash to get HQ back up. Rocketeers! Get over here!"

Immediately, black Team Rocketeers gather at the executive's side and brandish their Pokeballs menancingly.

"Digi-destined, go ahead," says Elementroar.

"All right! Let's go!" shouts Tai.

All the Digimon Digivolved and the Team Rocketeers, staring at a giant wolf, dinosaur, bird, insect, cactus, walrus and the most shocking of all, an angel. Their bravado betray them and they flee, screaming that God had finally come for them.

"Well, that was easy," remarks Angemon while the others sweatdrop.

This time, the Digimon stay as Champions as the children and Elementroar enter the building.

"Be careful, who knows what my attacks have done to the buliding. The floor does not seem very stable, we must be careful," warns Elementroar.

Irony must have struck them straight in the face, just then the floor gives away and even Elementroar is taken by surprise.

They plunge into eternal darkness, down and down...

____________________________________________________________

"Oh! Where are we?" asks Joe, straightening his glasses.

"I see you have finally come, Digi-destined,"

"Who was that?" shouts Mimi, looking around in the subterranian chamber.

The others also look fearfully around, glancing here and there. Elementroar growls.

"Are you the one who created the dimensional rift?" roars Elementroar, his roar bouncing of the walls.

"Yes, I was," replys the ominous voice. It is somewhere between a hiss and had a denseness to it, like it surrounds them.

"Do you know what you have done? No matter the reason, I demand you give me the device you use or I shall kill you if I must," growls Elementroar.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I destroyed that device long ago for I don't have the intention to go back,"

"Go back? A Digimon! Show yourslf to us now!"

"If you wish,"

The darkness around them seem to collect in front of them. The darkness swirls and spreads across from the ground to the top, taking form. Slowly, it solidifies, taking form. It soon takes the slender shape of a woman, clad in black leather, her face half covered by a mask. Where one hand is elegant, the other is a huge, grosteque claw that ends in tips that are deep red, as if dipped in blood. Tattered wings spring out of her back and bats hover and disappear, then reappear somwhere else, dissolving into darkness then reforming from it again. She stood a giant, her head just touching the roof of the cavern. By then, the Digi-destined had no problems recognizing who it is.

"Ladydevimon?"

"But I thought, I thought, who? Who destroyed Ladydevimon? Why can't I remember!?" shouts Tai, his mind a sudden total blank.

"Can't you remember your own sister, Tai?" laughs Ladydevimon.

"My sister? Kari? How how could I forget her!?" screams Tai in dismay.

"Don't worry, it's simply an aftereffect of the chips I implanted in your heads,"

"So you did do it! I thought Angewomon destroyed you and we were going after Piedmon!" shouts Sora.

"THAT Ladydevimon? Oh, you are so wrong! I'm not THAT Ladydevimon though you did fight me back a long time ago," she says with a thick sense of malice in her words.

She glares at Angemon and Angemon sees the truth.

"That is Devimon!"

"Devimon? But you destroyed him before!" says T.K perplexed.

"Obviously we did not. What's more, he has Digivolved to the Ultimate Stage, Ladydevimon,""Yes, I'm glad you remember Angemon. For long I suffered to regain my strength to one day destroy you and make you suffer as you did me. But I was weak. I had reverted back to a Botamon and by the time I was a Betamon, I was near death and was about to be deleted. Imagine my luck when a rift appeared in front of me. Of course at that time, I had no idea what it was but I took a chance and was about to step through it. But that fool summoner suddenly appeared out of nowhere, trying to close the rift. Ha! I was already through it, but that idotic man struck me with his sword and the tip was stabbed into me. The tip broke off when I went through and that thing stayed embedded in me,"

"Summoner? But I thought I was..." stutters Sam.

"That was your great-great-great grandfather, the last person to summon me," explains Elementroar but with a strange hint of sadness.

"I was thought to be a rare Pokemon and brought here. That fool Giovanni," Ladydevimon unclutches her giant hand to reveal the lifeless form of Giovanni. She casually tosses him to the ground. Joe, Matt and Brock immediately rush to help him and are relieved to find him still breathing.

"He was greedy for power, played right into my hands! He created the chips and after analyzing the tip of the sword, created an artificial device to cross dimensions. I used the chips and ta-daa! Everything worked as planned *except*," she glares at Sam.

"YOU! I never anticipated the appearance of another Summoner,"

"Wait! Why did you make us forget Kari? What have you done to her!" Tai demands.

"Ah, yes. Well, let me show you," Ladydevimon raises both her normal hand and her clawed hand to her chest. She pushes into her own flesh and winces but soon she smiles an evil smile and pulls back the skin to reveal a cavity.

"Oh-my-God," gasps Misty, clutching Ash for support.

Inside her stomach is a giant semi-transparent, red chamber, connected to her by tubes embedded into the flesh at the side. Inside the chamber, it is half-filled with liquid and hanging in the middle is a young girl. Suddenly, electricity sparks and shocks her, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Kari...KARI!" Tai tries to save his little sister but is held back.

"Kari..." Sora, Mimi and Misty are in tears and T.K is sniffling. Matt averts his head while Joe, amazingly, looks plain angry. Izzy has a face of disgust and Brock frowns in anger and disgust, making him look just like his father (okay, he already LOOKS like his father but now, more so).

"You let her go!" shouts Ash, pointing at Ladydevimon.

"PIKACHU!"

The other Digimon are like mirror images of their human partners though Agumon is more calm.

"You monster!" growls Elementroar, pawing the ground.

Sam doesn't say anything but is in a silent rage. Her fists are clutched and her head bowed and her whole body is shaking with fury.

"I kidnapped Kari when you were all...not yourselves. Unfortunately, Gatomon got free of the chip and attacked me but she was short work. She met the same fate as well. I needed their energy to make myself truely invincible,"

"We'll free of your damn chips now! We'll going to destroy you once and for all!"

"As if you can beat me! I have increased my strenght more than tenfold thanks to Giovanni's research and I have the power of the child and Digimon of the Light at my whim! How can you hope to defeat me!?" Ladydevimon throws back her head and laughs horribly, like the croak of a withered hag.

"STOP!"

"What?" Ladydevimon says in surprise.

"You say you are invincible, but you lie! Nothing is invincible! Everything has a weakness! And you moronic little bitch have just shown it to us! How "invincible" can a stupid, idotic, crap-for-brains trollup like you EVER hope to be invincible!" Sam retorts, pretty much shocking everyone present, including herself, when she used the swear words.

"You...imprudent...fool..." stutters Ladydevimon, obviously quite affected by the insults.

"FLY!" ghostly wings spring from her back and Sam flys straight at Ladydevimon.

"Summoner, NO!" shouts Elementroar but is too late to stop her. 

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ladydevimon swings out her clawed hand that moves as quick as lightging and grabs Sam out of mid-air.

"ARGH!"

Slowly, Ladydevimon crushes her, enjoying the thrill of killing the insulting brat and lengthing the suffering and pain as much as possible.

"Tele...teleport..." Sam says weakly, gasping for air as she feels her insides collasping.

But nothing happens.

"What's...wrong..." she cries in dismay.

"Your mark! It is covered! The mark must be in contact with air, water, light or earth! It can't work without them," shouts Elementroar.

"Ha ha ha! Not so tough now, aren't you, brat? I'll love torturing you longer but I must get rid of the others too. And I don't like delays," Ladydevimon clunches her claw for the final squeeze.

"NO!" roars Elementroar.

He flies up and swings back his head, "ELEMENTAL SLASH!"

The multi-coloured bolt hits Ladydevimon dead-on but dissipates on contact.

"Ha ha! I gave myself full resistance to any type! Say goodbye to your precious Summoner,"

'If my present form cannot fight then...'

"What?!" says Ladydevimon in surprise as bright light encompasses Elementroar and covers his form.

"Look at Elementroar!" cries Misty.

"If you ask me, I think he's..."

"Evolving." finishes Ash, staring in awe.

"But into what?" asks Brock.


	23. Cebermon, The Dark Hellhound

Pokemon VS Digimon; Transdimensional War, Chapter 23, Cebermon, Guardian of Hell's Gate

The light of many colours surrounds Elementroar as he does something he never thought he'll ever need to. He is evolving. He always thought his present form was sufficient to take on anything, but he was foolish. True though, he knew he had this power, the power to evolve to his next form since he was born from the earth. But he never tried to. Why? Maybe so that if he ever failed, he would have hope in his supposedly superior form, that it'll be able to succeed where he before, as an inferior, failed? Has he always not evolved because he did not have too, or because he hated the idea he was inferior?

'But now is not the time to see whether you are inferior!' he tells himself angrily.

'Now is the time to save an innnocent! To prove no matter what form, you shall succeed!'

"Elementroar evolve to," he roars, as the last slivers of light leave to reveal his new form.

"YINYANGROAR!"

The lights dissipates to reveal a Beast no Longer of the Elements, but a Beast of the Balance. A huge black and white tiger with a holy aura, his stripes blend with his pure white coat, constantly swirling like liquid. He, though simpler in form, is far more magnificent then anything any of those present had ever seen.

Yinyangroar bares his teeth and roars.

"RRRWWWAAAAAARR!"

He flies up with no wings and slash through Ladydevimon's clawed hand with his whole body, now a searing white, "YANG GUANG!"

"ARGH! My...arm..." Ladydevimon clutches her once clawed hand, now a sizzling, melting stump.

As the clawed hand dissipates and releases Sam, Yinyangroar stands on the air and let's her fall gently onto his back.

Sam stirs but collaspes again from pain and loss of breath.

"I'm...sorry..." she gasps.

"It's all right," replys Yinyangroar comfortingly.

Tears well up in Sam's eyes. She had did it again, been the idiot, the bother, the useless. Like so many times before. Why did she have to always do that? Why was she always the odd one? Why did she have to live? She should have died right in Ladydevimon's hand, maybe then the others will have a chance to survive...

"You will pay for that, you insignificant beast!" curses Ladydevimon, her voice strange and hollow.

"I have evolved. I am now the Beast of the Balance. You whose heart is so evil and black, is easily destroyed by the powers of the Yang,"

"Oh really. I show you how _I_ have 'evolved',"

"YYYYAAARRGGGHHHHH!!!" screams Ladydevimon as hundreds of huge black tentacles, no that's wrong, they were more like withering snakes that spring out of her back.

"Oh gross what's that?" exclaims Mimi.

"INCOMING!" shouts Matt as the tentacles converge to their single point.

"Get ready guys," Tai tells Greymon.

"NO! That is pure darkness, nothing can stop it save,"

"TAO DISCUS SHIELD!" a discus forms out of one of his stripes at the end of Yinyangroar's tail and he flicks it at the children.

The discus expands, a revolving symbol of the Tao and lands in the middle of the group.

Grey energy spills out from the disc and encircles the group in a transparent, light grey dome.

The tentacles hit the shield but sizzle and dissipate as Ladydevimon's hand had.

"Nothing that is pure evil or pure good can go through that shield," says Yinyangroar triumphantly.

However, unbeknownst by Yinyangroar and the depressed Sam, a small, single tentacle did not attack the dome but instead, crept underneath them and waited, now ready, poised, to attack. But Sam looks down and spots it in her blurry vision.

"No..."

The tentacle shoots straight up, quick as an arrow but much more deadly. It's tip opens up like a mouth and teeth bream inside.

"Strength!"

Even with the help of Strength, Sam is still weak but she muster all her strength and pushes with all her might.

She pushes herself of Yinyangroar and before she falls completely out to the air, she pushes Yinyangroar away from the danger.

Yinyangroar, surprised, turns to see Sam struck and pinned to the ceiling by the black tentacle, and before his eyes, the rest of the tentacle creeps up like black oil falling backwards, encasing Sam in a cocoon.

"I'll get you out!" roars Yinyangroar, ready to strike the dark cocoon off but is stopped by shrill laughter.

"Take a close look," Ladydevimon points to the cocoon.

Pointed appendages have come out of the cocoon and are poised at Sam's neck.

"Make a move and your precious summoner will be no longer a bother to me," sneers Ladydevimon.

"..."

"Speechless? I suppose I could bargain. Simply put, I couldn't care less whether this moron lives or not. Point is, _you_ are far more valuable. If you will join with me, I shall let her go. I'm not going to waste anymore of my time or energy on her,"

"How can I be sure?" growls Yinyangroar suspicously.

"Do you have a choice?" smirks Ladydevimon.

Yinyangroar pauses for a moment, comteplating the situation. But...

"I...I'll shall join you," says Yinyangroar, his head bowed.

"No...don't...do it," gasps Sam but the threatening spears approach closer and she is forced to silence.

"By your word?"

"By...my...word..."

At his last word, a change comes over Yinyangroar. His coat, always swirling with equal portions of white and black, slowly becomes darker and darker as the white is overcomed by the black. Within a few moments, Yinyangroar is a ebony black beast.

As he raises his head, his mouth is stretched in a maniacal grin, lips are pulled back to reveal sharp yellow teeth and blood-red gums. A sickly aura of evil and dread surrounds him, his fur is haggled and dull, not smooth and radiant as it was once before. Its claws are unsheathed, crude and yellow, old and diseased looking. It had not the magnificience of Yinyangroar, its bones jut out, making it look a sack of bones.

The dark creature makes its way to Ladydevimon's side and gives her a sidelong glance.

"You look prettier than I expected," he coos.

"Hm...I see your personality has improved. To whom do I owe this compliment? I'm certain you are no longer Yinyangroar,"

"I am Yinroar now, and if you please, release the summoner now as well,"

"What? After having reverted to darkness you still have the girl in your heart?"

"It is not a matter of 'heart', Ladydevimon. It is a matter of word. Though I am no longer Yinyangroar, his word was and is still mine. And so was your promise. I can asure you I will not give you peace unless you keep your end of the bargain," growls Yinroar, with stinging malice tinging his words.

Ladydevimon is taken aback. Though not liking to be ordered around, she decides it's best not to antagonize Yinroar.

"Hmf! Very well!"

The black mass picks Sam of the ceiling, holding her like a ragdoll. It curves like an arm, ready to throw a ball, and flings Sam towards the ground, the force making her flip and skid helplessly.

"Now, Yinroar, I have completed the deal, like you asked," says Ladydevimon irritably.

"My dear, please don't frown like that! There now, I merely said to RELEASE the summoner. Yinyangroar, the fool, also said to RELEASE her. She is now released, as was the bargain. We can do anything to her now,"

Yinroar glances at the beaten and near unconscious Sam, pulling back a wider grin. Ladydevimon also relaxes and smiles at what he suggests.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Damn-this-stupid-wall!" shouts Tai, hammering the wall repeatedly.

"Agumon! Hit it with your Pepper Breath again!"

"But Tai, I'm tired," says Agumon, slumping on the ground.

"COME ON! Get up, you!" grunts Tai, trying to pull Agumon up by his shoulders.

"Lay off him, Tai!" protests Matt.

"What? So we're gonna leave Sam out there?! Is that it!?" shouts back Tai, grabbing Matt by the collar.

"Stop it you guys!" Ash says but Matt and Tai are already on the ground brawling.

"Pikachu?" asks Ash, turning to hie yellow friend.

"Pppiiikkkaa-CHUUUU!"

Pikachu shocks both Tai and Matt charcoal black and paralysed.

"Tai, we're all tired. It's no use trying to break through that wall. So sit down and try to think of a way out," says Brock calmly.

As the Digi-destined and Pokemoners strove for a plan to get out, S.K is already sure of what to do.

He goes to a corner of the shield and paws at it at first to test how soft it is, then starts to dig furiously.

The moment he had enough space, he squeezes his head in between the shield and the ground, but the shield reacts to the extra space and forces S.K's head down, choking him by the neck. S.K digs on, trying to give more space for himself but each time the shield comes down harder. For a moment, S.K thinks about giving up and retreating back while he still can. But then, memories flood back to him, about when he was young and just a Growlithe puppy, and how Sam braved the thunderstorm to save him from the rain, and how she trained him since then to become an Arcanine. The memories strengthens his resolve and he pushes on.

However, his neck is being crushed and he can hardly breathe.

"Aarrff..."

'Help...'

That is what Pikachu and the Digimon hear and they turn away from their quarelling companions to see S.K struggling under the shield.

"S.K!"

They run to his aid, Agumon, Gabumon and Tentomon use their claws and hook them under the rim of the shield and with all their might, pull upwards. Palmon uses her vines to hook under the rim else well, with Patamon and Biyomon pulling her upwards. Pikacchu shocks the shield, which weakens it temporarily each time, allowing the Digimon to pull the shield up a few centimetres a time.

"What's he doing?" exclaims Misty in concern.

"Trying to get out for one thing!" says Joe.

"Come on! If he's found a way out, we gotta help him!" shouts Ash, running to the broken shield.

Ash hooks his fingers under the solid edge of the shield and lifts with all his might. Everyone else try to do the same and those that cannot fit their fingers under the shield, throw stones in an effort to weaken the shield further.

With everyone working together, S.K soon has his shoulders, than his body and finally his backlegs and tail out to the otherside.

But the others, too tired from the enormous effort they expelled, have no choice but to let the shield fall back to the ground.

S.K quickly runs to Sam's aid, growling and snarling in anger.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Uh...Argh!" yells Sam as she trys to place some weight onto her broken arm.

As she tries to rise again, Yinroar crushes her to the ground with his paw.

"What...what happened to you, Yinyangroar?" stutters Sam, tears in her eyes, from physical pain as well as the pain of losing her friend.

"I am no longer Yinyangroar or are you blind, summoner. I am Yinroar, a negative force. Let me give you an explanation so that you will know the difference between him and me _clearly_. Yinyangroar in essence, is neutral. Neither positive or negative,"

"Tao..."

"What's that?" asks Yinroar, drawing his head closer. The stench of decay and death burns Sam's nostrils but she manages to gasp out,"Tao. He is an embodiment of Taoism. Balance of all things. Letting nature runs its course..." Sam says more than she wanted to. The fumes are making her choke and splutter.

Thankfully, Yinroar draws away and Sam takes a breather while Yinroar comtemplates.

"A Taoist, aren't you? Well, that doesn't matter, the thing is, Yinyangroar let the negative energy within to overpower his positive energy, making _moi_," Yinroar finishes.

"That doesn't make sense does it..."

"Hmm?"

"You're right, I am a Taoist. But if you are negative energy, I know for a fact it doesn't make you evil. Same way females aren't all evil, or the night isn't evil or ghost aren't all evil either,"

Yinroar pauses.

"So why are you doing this?"

Yinroar is still, as if stunned by Sam's question.

"I...I..."

"YINROAR! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!" screams Ladydevimon impatiently.

"Let me finish my business, woman, all I'll make you regret it!" snaps back Yinroar irritably, annoyed at being interrupted in his thoughts.

He turns to Sam, "You can rant your philosophies all you want, summoner. But I'm a very busy beast,"

He lifts his paw, he doesn't have to worry of Sam getting away.

"Oh! And remember this, summoner. This has and always will be your fault. If you hadn't tried to attack Ladydevimon, maybe Yinyangroar would still be here. If you hadn't tried to kill the Digi-destined, maybe there wouldn't have been so much trouble. If you hadn't been born, all the better for the world and everyone else, isn't it?"

Sam starts to sob again. In truth, she is a sniveler to the core. She always cries when the going get's tough. Not something she is proud of of course but she cannot help it, she resigned to the fact that she will always be like that. Yes, Yinroar is right, Sam thought. I'm useless and nothing but trouble here, I **should** die! At this moment, Sam feels as if, she had the power, she would kill herself.

Yinroar turns swiftly back to face Sam. His tail flicks and licks the air sharply, twisting on invisible threads. His eyes had no pupils and if he had, they were camouflaged against the blackness that replaced the whites of his eyes.

Without warning, Yinroar swings back his tail and snaps it forward like a whip. The air cackled and a black discus shoots out from one of his stripes. It spins and shrieks across the air, in Sam's direction. Sam expects the worst but the disc flys harmless over her and lands behind her a few paces.

Sam turns her head back slowly to see the discus and before her eyes, the disc expands and grows wider and wider and as it does, it implodes downwards, becoming a huge blackhole.

Though in grief and self-pity, Sam can feel the evil and coldness of the hole as it creeps closer and instinct tells her to run. But her saddened heart tells her to stay put, and welcome the death toll bestowed on her.

So she waits.

But the hole stops a few inches short of her and ceases to expand anymore.

"Damn it, Yinroar! You missed!" hisses Ladydevimon. She is losing patience and faith in the abilities of her new partner.

"On the contrar, half the fun is in prolonging the victims suffering! But I believe it has been too long a time as it is as well."

Yinroar opens his decaying maul and black energy collects and swirls furiously, a black whirlpool threathening to engulf anything to cross it.

"GROAR!"

The black blast fires like a shot from a cannon and heads straight at Sam, who in despair, does not move out of the way.

"RRRR-OOWWWLL!"

In the nick of time, S.K leaps selflessly in front of Sam and takes the full brunt of the blast.

"~*whine*~!"

The blast catches him in midair and he sails over Sam and...

"NO!" screams Sam, shaken from her daze and eyes wide in horror.

S.K is helpless as his limp body plunges deep into the dark depts of the black hole.

"Oh ho! That was very interesting!" squeals Ladydevimon in delight, seeing the unexpected torture on her face as she sees her best friend from childhood, literally disappearing forever.

But Yinroar, strangely enough, has on a very grave expression. For all the evil and darkness in his heart, he had been serious in giving Sam peace. That blast would have killed in an instant and it would not have mattered she would forever fall in the black hole. Now, she is going to have to suffer even more, more than he felt needed.

As for Sam, there are points where you should never push a person. The person may be a "Tiny Tim" or a wimp but all the more you should never push them to the breaking point. Sam is certainly not tiny or a wimp, she is a hardy, if sensitive, farm girl. But again, she is far too sensitive when it comes to self-thought. She is a sniveler, a mamma's girl and all around soft in heart. However, her tears dry very quickly as her blood pressure rises and her body radiated of furious heat. A deep, primal growl revebrates in her throat and her eyes scrunch in fury, pupils dilated. She rolls to her feet and stands hunched up, like some animal in the parody of a human. Her teeth are bared and saliva starts forming on her lower lip. She tosses her head and hunches her back up even more and her head bows forward, her hands unclutch and lock into a position that make them look like unfurled claws. Her breath comes heavily, like a bull. What was once the kind and gentle girl Sam, is shed and replaced by the snarling, primal beast of a human before Ladydevimon and Yinroar.

"Oh my Satan! What are _you_ suppose be? A big, mean tiger?" jeers Ladydevimon.

Yinroar remains silent. This is something which he feels even he cannot take lightly.

Sam does not pay any attention to the jeer, she might not even a word of English at the moment. She glares with the cold, savage stare of a starved predator at Ladydevimon and Yinroar. Then, without warning, she pounces like a tiger at the duo, growling, snarling, teeth gnashing at air.

Before even Yinroar can react, Sam is upon him, sharp fingernails dig deep and pointed teeth pierce through his decaying flesh.

Yinroar shakes her off ruefully, growling at the pain.

Sam twists in the air and lands on her feet like a cat, and she attacks them again. Her mind and instincts has been replaced with a tiger's, deep in the jungle, killing any that stands in its way.

-----------------------------------------------------------

S.K tumbles helplessly ever downwards. Despite he being covered in thick fur and being a fire type, he is shivering. The cold is terrible, it isn't a terrible chill or anything, it's just...cold, hollow.

He feels horrible, not because of the cold but because his friend is in potential danger for her life, and he failed to save her. Not like how she saved his life.

---_'It's so cold!' yelped the Growlithe, shivering under a bush from the rain._

He sneezes and shivers some more, backing away from the many big raindrops falling through the leaves of his humble shelter.

Finally, he howls in despair and lays down on his belly, snorting tiny Embers to keep warm.

Sometime later, sounds of a person trudging through the wet mud approach the Growlithe and he trembles from fear. He had never been near humans all that much before, and he was frightened.

A hand pulled up the bunch of leaves and branches and Growlithe faces a young girl, looking down at him.

"Oh! You poor Pokemon!" she crys.

She takes off her raincoat and wraps Growlithe snugly inside. She peeks him up and presse him close to her chest as she ran home.

Growlithe snuggled against the warmth of the girl and is very happy.

---

Tears roll down S.K's muzzle.

He does not feel it at first but slowly, a sensation runs through his body, creeping through him, its intensity slowly increasing.

'What's this?' he gasps in surprise, as the intensity of the feeling goes higher.

'I...have felt this before! A long time ago...'

---_"Your Arcanine is gonna be weak if you evolve your Growlithe with that dinky Fire Stone!" jeers a young boy._

"You'll see! This Fire Stone may not make him any much stronger but I'll train him! And he'll be the strongest Pokemon this side of Kanto! You'll see! Right, S.K?"

"Rowlf!" S.K barks in agreement.

Sam places the fragment of Fire Stone on her S.K and he glows brightly as he enlarges in size and his coat flares out.

---

'I'm evolving again! But an Arcanine can't evolve! What's going on?' thinks S.K in surprise as the bright light surrounds his falling form.

'I'm evolving into...'

In the darkness, S.K's new form can hardly be seen. He stops in midair and lands on his four feet, as if on solid ground. He controls the darkness now. He digs his enormous claws deep into the side of the black hole and he climbs up till he is _running_ straight up!

---_"S.K! Finish it!" shouts Sam, cheering for her Arcanine._

"ROWWLLl!" roars S.K as he shoots a mighty Flamethrower.

"Quaaggg...sire," the enemy Quagsire falls to the ground, charred.

"How could...how could you Arcanine beat my QUAGSIRE?" says the boy in confusion.

"YAH! S.K! We won!" shouts Sam in glee as she hugs tight on S.K's neck.

---

'Don't worry, Sam. We will win again!'

-----------------------------------------------------------

On the surface, Sam is losing. She has been losing steam as the battle progressed and now, she's having a hard time trying not to get hit badly.

"TAKE THIS!" shrieks Ladydevimon, shooting out her clawed hand.

It strikes Sam hard and she slids all the way to the edge of the black hole.

"I'll finish you NOW for sure!" roars Yinroar.

He unsheaths his yellow claws and charges straight at Sam. He is going to slice her through where she stands and let her fall down the hole in pieces!

"Oh...no," says Sam weakly, too tired to defend herself anymore.

"HELL!"

"FI!"

"RE!"

A huge blast of flame blasts Yinroar backwards, making him topple to the ground.

"WHAT! Was that?!" he growls, getting back to his feet.

Sam looks up as a huge shadow covers her and her eyes widen in shock.

Standing over her, is S.K. But not the S.K she knew. This creature is an enormous dog, short, jet-black fur with deep red, flame-like stripes covers it from headS to long, serpentine tail. But what is so shocking, is its three, long headS! They bare their ivory teeth and their growls make the ground vibrate. The three heads curve downwards over Sam protectively. The middle speaks.

"I AM,"

"CE," says the left head.

"BER," continues the right.

"MON!" finishes the middle again.


	24. Unlocking the Guardian, Dragon!

Legend of the Dimensions, Chapter 24; Unlocking the Guardian, Dragon!

**Author's note (IMPORTANT):** Yup! I finally added the Digimon (I created) in! In order to follow the tradition of Pokedex and "Digidex", here's the low down on Cebermon.

Name: Cebermon

Holy Beast Digimon

Ultimate Level

Vaccine Type

Digivolves from: Arcanine(?)

Attack(s): Hellfire (he has more but I don't wanna give 'em away)

Data: This Digimon's data is different from any other Digimon. It has the ability to possess four attacks instead of just two. Cebermon is the guardian of the underworld but is said to have the ability to call upon holy power.

___________________________________________________________

"S.K?" gasps Sam in surprise.

"GGEERRRRAAAOOOWWWW!!" roars S.K from his three heads and leaps over Sam towards Yinroar.

"You dare attack me?!" snarls Yinroar savagely, leaping agilely out of the snapping heads way.

He slashes down on S.K's back, making S.K howl in pain.

"UnHoLy HOWL!"

The three heads raise up high in the air and howl a mounrnful note.

"ARGH! That...sound!" groans Yinroar in agony, crouching down on the ground and trying to block the sound out with his paws.

"YEEAARRGGHH!" screams Ladydevimon, trying to cover her ears as well from the awful tune playing through the air.

Sam is unaffected by the howl, it is meant only for foes and enemies. But she feels overwhelming joy in her heart and her mark causes her wounds to heal quickly in response. Finally, fighting fit, she feels ready for a rematch with Ladydevimon.

"S.K!" shouts Sam, signallin to the Digimon.

"You keep Yinroar busy! I'll take care of Ladydevimon!"

"Right!" replies the right head and Cebermon advances on the defenseless Yinroar.

Sam summons up her wings and flys straight towards Ladydevimon with a glint of newfound strength and confidence in her eyes.

Meanwhile, S.K pounces on Yinroar who has started recovering from the last attack. But he sees the attack and bares his teeth and decaying gums.

"Oh no you don't!"

A powerful force catches S.K in midair and tosses him backwards. He recovers quickly but Yinroar has already pounced on him. He digs his claws deep into S.K's back and clamps his jaws in a deathgrip on S.K's middle head, making it yelp in pain.

"THREE TOMB BITE!"

The other two heads crush Yinroar between them and their jaws snap down on both his shoulders.

Yinroar let's go of the head and is tossed to the ground by the other two heads. S.K's middle head bleeds heavily but thankfully, the wound is just a flesh wound.

Yinroar lands on his feet but staggers as the muscles have been torn bad by S.K. The two combatants face each other once more. Yinroar knows he is the under-monster here and he tries to think up of a strategy quickly.

But S.K retaliates, "HELLFIRE!" his three heads blast powerful flames at Yinroar who stands his ground and is engulfed in the roaring flames.

Suddenly, the flames cancel out and as Yinroar comes back in sight, a black hole can be seen in front of him, drawing in all the fire thrown at him.

"Now, return! DARK FIRE!"

A wave of black flame shoots out of the black hole and throws back S.K and engulfs him instead, making him wail and flail.

Yinroar does not wait for S.K to recover. He leaps high into the air pounces straight down onto S.K, his claws laced with darkness. This time, S.K cannot retaliate and all his three heads scream as Yinroar tears his flesh from his back.

c 

"Did I just heard what I thought I heard?" says Tai in shock to noone in particular.

"Did S.K Digivolve to a Digimon?" continues Ash, also in shock.

"Cebermon, you mean," says Izzy, immediately taking out his labtop and going through the Digimon analyser.

"What does it say about Cebermon?" asks Joe, peering over Izzy's shoulder in curiousity.

"Ummmm..." Izzy turns around to face the rest.

"It doesn't have anything on Cebermon," he says sheepishly.

"Nothing? Isn't Cebermon a Digimon?" says Misty.

"Well, the analyser detects Cebermon as a Digimon but it doesn't have an information or record of it! The closest Digimon to Cebermon is Ceberumon but that's a totally different Digimon,"

"So what do we have outside?" asks Matt, looking through the shield.

"S.K must have evolved in the black hole, but why into a Digimon?" wonders Brock.

"What ever it is, it's on our side, right? It's kicking Yinroar's ass!" shouts Tai.

"I don't think so, Tai. Look out there _now_!" exclaims Brock, pointing to the slowly burning and torn up Digimon at the mercy of Yinroar's claws.

"Oh my God!" crys Mimi as she sees the losing Digimon crying in pain.

"It's okay, Mimi," comforts Palmon, placing her hand on Mimi's shoulder as she has sunk to the ground.

"We have to do something!" shouts Sora, pounding on the shield.

"Please, Sora, calm down!" says Biyomon.

"But we can't just leave them out there," sniffles T.K, tears well up in the young Digi-destined eyes.

"It's okay, T.K," says Patamon, flying next to him.

"Yeah, there'll be just fine," says Matt kindly, kneeling down to comfort his little brother.

"No, they won't! Sam can't defeat Ladydevimon alone and Cebermon is losing," contradicts Tai grimly.

T.K bursts out crying and Matt stands straight up, glaring at Tai.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" he grabs Tai by the collar.

Tai wrestles Matt to the ground and they roll around for a while till Matt ends up on top of Tai and he gives fly a sharp punch to Tai's right.

"Why did you say that for, huh? You aren't sure she can't defeat Ladydevimon and Cebermon can win this! Why did you have to say that!?" shouts Matt in Tai's face.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT MY LITTLE SISTER IS ON THE LINE?!" screams Tai, throwing Matt of him to the ground and would have pounded on Matt if Ash hadn't grabbed him from behind and Brock held Matt back.

"KARI IS GOING TO DIE! LOOK AT HER! LOOK AT HER IN THAT MONSTER! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! Don't give me...don't give me any hope, okay? Just...don't! I can't take it! I can't take it!" the floodgates open and Tai is on the ground, sobbing his heart out.

"Tai, be strong, okay?" says Agumon, placing a claw on his partner's arm.

"This is hard on all of us, right now. But there's no point in just giving up and fighting among ourselves!" says Brock, crossing his arms.

"Maybe _I_ can be of assistance!" squeaks an unfamiliar voice.

All of them turn and their eyes widen in shock, as they face a pure white, cutesy looking, small, tiger-like creature with pale milky stripes staring nonchalantly at them.

Silence reign for a few moments before the creature breaks out into a large grin.

"What are you guys staring at?"

"Who are you?" asks Ash.

"Me? Why, I'm Yangroar of course!"

"YANGROAR?!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"FIRE PUNCH! ICE PUNCH! COMET PUNCH! COUNTER! PROTECT! ROCK SLIDE! ICE BEAM!" Sam rattles off various powerful attacks, pummeling each and every one of them into Ladydevimon's face.

"MMMEEEGGGAAAA PUNCH!" Sam brings her fist way back and swings it out in a Mega uppercut to Ladydevimon's chin.

"AAAAIIIRRGGHHH!" the force throws Ladydevimon to the ground and Sam lands in front of her, she brushes several rebel hairs from her face and faces Ladydevimon with her arms crossed and a confident smirk.

Ladydevimon props herself up, her normal hand up to her face to nurse her broken lip and blue-black cheeks. Through the red-eyed she sports on her face, she glares at Sam in pure hatred.

"Ladydevimon! I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to, much less kill you! Stop trying to take over the world and stuff and we'll get you back to your dimension!" Sam exclaims.

"Heh...HA HA HA!" Ladydevimon laughs out loud to the ridiculous deal the girl offered.

"You think I will give up just because you hurt me a bit," her eyes twitched a bit. She lied. Sam had beaten her up quite thoroughly.

"I will never give up! NEVER! Not until I have my revenge and total power!"

"You had another chance to live when you weren't deleted that time! What's done is done! I don't see the point in getting so much power! What are you going to do anyway?!"

"Ha! How can little girls understand the pleasure of immense power at you fingertips? Killing a fool like you will be too easy!"

Sam looks grimly at Ladydevimon and answers,"I never wished to kill you, never truly. But in order to protect my friends, and my home, if I have to, I will,"

"Let's see you try!" snarls Ladydevimon, lunging at Sam who jumps out of the way just in time.

"HYPER BEAM!" Sam aims downwards and blasts the Hyper Beam straight into the back of Ladydevimon's head, crushing it into the stone floor.

Sam lands onto the ground and glows brightly for a few moments while she recharges. The blast still smoked on the back of Ladydevimon's neck. Strangely enough, Ladydevimon lies still on the ground.

'She wouldn't be so easily defeated, so what is she doing?' suspects Sam.

Suddenly, Ladydevimon turns black and starts to "melt" into a puddle of black liquid that seems to have a life of it's own, surging, bubbling...crying like some beast in horrible pain.

Sam stumbles backwards in shock. She strips and falls onto the ground and stare in wide-eyed horror at the black abomination in front of her, slowly growing bigger and its wails increase into a cacophony and the noise is deafening. The tortured cries make Sam sick in her stomach and she feels too weak to stand, sweat forms on her brow. She is hypnotized by the dark mass and her mind focuses only on it. Her breathing becomes erratic and her mind is suddenly being consumed by the primal feeling of fear and dread. Sam is frozen in fear and she turns pale.

The mass grows to its largest and screams! It lunges at Sam, who cannot dodge it.

"ARRggh!"

Sam finally snaps awake but is too late. The black mass of darkness and pain envelopes her in an instant.

----------------------------------------------------------

"ARGH! Did you see that?! Did you see that?!" screams Joe, pointing to the black mass.

This takes everyone's attention from Yangraor.

"Yikes! What a predicament she's in!" exclaims Yangroar with as much concern as a three year old.

"How can you just say that?" asks Misty angrily, wondering how can it be so uninterested.

"Oh no! Believe me, I _am_ concerned and wish to help! But I have something to do first," Yangroar looks out at Yinroar who is still mercilessly tearing S.K apart.

'Yinroar, can you hear me?'

Yinroar freezes and turns slowly to face Yangroar through the shield. The moment his eyes rest on Yangroar, he let's out a savage growl in reply.

Yangroar grins again and lifts up his right paw onto the transparent shield. The entire patch underneath it is black.

Yinroar lifts up his own right paw and sees that the entire patch below is white. A look of shock crosses his face and he stares back at Yangroar, jaw agaped.

Quick as a flash, Yangroar pounces onto the Tao sign on the ground, projecting the shield. He lands onto the white part with the black dot and starts to chant murmurs,"You and I are still part of each other. I command you, to me, Yinroar!"

Yinroar immediately feels a pulling effect on him, dragging him to the shield. But he resists and places his paws firmly on the ground.

"You and I may be part of each other but I can still refuse!" he growls.

S.K stirs and stands up, covered in deep scarlet blood. He sees Yinroar and roars in anger.

"HELLFIRE!"

The blast of fire hits Yinroar and dislodges him, making him fly to the shield and to Yangroar.

"NO!"

He goes through the shield without resistance and lands onto the black part of the Tao sign. Yinroar and Yangroar growl at each other and circle like combatants.

They circle faster and faster till they are nothing but blurs of grey.

The grey energy explodes like a geyser straight up and slams into the shield at the top, then expands and goes down the sides. As the grey energy reaches the ground, the shield and grey energy get's drawn into the center of the grey vortex and is sucked into it. Soon, the entire shield and all the energy is gone, leaving the vortex. The vortex then slows till it dissipates and the Tao sign shines bright before finally disappearing as well.

"Woah," says Brock.

"What was that?" says Izzy in amazement.

"No time for that! The shield's gone! Let's go help!" shouts Ash, bringing out his Pokeballs.

"Go Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Pikachu!"

"Go Starmie, Staryu, Horsea!" adds Misty, swinging her Pokeballs.

"Toge~prii~!"

"No, not you Togepi," Misty quickly grabs Togepi.

"Onix, Geodude, Vulpix ggooo!" Brock release his Pokemon.

"Are you ready?" shouts Tai to the Digimon.

"Right!"

"Biyomon! Digivolve to..."

"BIRDRAMON!"

"Birdramon! Digivolve to..."

"GARUDAMON!" The winged, fiery warrior of Love flys up into the air into position.

"Tentomon! Digivolve to..."

"KABUTERIMON!"

"Kabuterimon! Digivolve to..."

"MEGAKABUTERIMON!" The many armed insect swings it's arms in earnest of battle.

"Gomamon! Digivolve to..."

"IKKAKUMON!"

"Ikkakumon! Digivolve to..."

"ZUDOMON!" The warrior of the sea brandishes his harmer threateningly.

Palmon! Digivolve to..."

"TOGEMON!"

"Togemon! Digivolve to..."

"LILLYMON!" the pixy Digimon emerges like a butterfly out of a cocoon, fluttering above.

"Patamon! Digivovle to..."

"ANGEMON!"

"Angemon! Digivolve to..."

"MAGNAANGEMON!" the vassal of heaven gives off a holy light as he takes flight.

"Agumon! Warp Digivolve to..."

"WARGREYMON!" 

"Gabumon! Warp Digivolve to..."

"METALGARURUMON!"

The last two Megas finally appear and the Digi-destined ranks are at their prime.

"LET'S GO!" shouts Ash as the Pokemoners and Digimoners head towards the giant, concetrated mass of evil.

"GGEERRROOWWWWWRRRR!" roars S.K from his three heads and he joins them.

"HA HA!" shrills a familar voice.

Descending from a dark corner of the cavern, Ladydevimon alights silently in front of the heroes.

"Ladydevimon!" exclaims Sora.

"So, you're still here!"

"What you are doing is useless! Sam cannot escape the darkness that surrounds her and you will never defeat me!"

"That's what you think! Wargreymon!" shouts Tai.

"Right, Tai!" Wargreymon unveils his Dramon Destroyers and flys up to meet Ladydevimon.

"Metalgarurumon!"

"I'm there!" growls Metalgarurumon, advancing on Ladydevimon as well.

"Charizard! Pikachu! You guys help them!" says Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu hops onto Charizard who follows Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon.

"Starmie! Horsea!"

Horsea follows Pikachu's example and hops onto Starmie who spins off.

"Onix!"

"CCHHEE~ROGG!" The Rock snake burrows underground, towards Ladydevimon.

"I'll take care of her," snarls S.K, bounding in like a wolf on a deer.

"The rest of us will try to get Sam out!" replys Joe as the rest of the Digi-destined and Ash, Misty and Brock go to the dark mass to rescue Sam.

----------------------------------------------------------

"It's...so cold,"

Her breath appears as white mist as Sam huddles in the darkness.

The darkness jeers and mutters of evil things, the shadows reach out and Sam cringes from their icy touch. They laugh and sneer some more and claw at her.

Sam whimpers.

"You're pathetic!" sneers a voice aside from the darkness.

"You lay here like a baby while others lay their lives to save you!"

"You are a bother! A useless little slut who can't even save the ones she loves,"

Claws pick her up and fling her against a section of the darkness that turned wall-like. As Sam slams into the wall, black threads grab's her before she falls and crushes her against the wall. More threads spring out of the of the wall and wrap her up like a cocoon, with only her eyes free.

"See, what your friends have to go through!" hisses the voice and a window like opening appears as the darkness moves away.

Sam crys.

----------------------------------------------------------

"ARGH!"

"ZUDOMON!" shouts Joe in fear.

Black tentacles from the living black mass, wound themselves around Zudomon's arms and locks his hammer in place, making it usesless. More creep onto his shell and twist around his body, burying him.

Lillymon and Garudamon have been grounded when the tentacles reached up and brought them crashing into the ground. Their struggling proves futile.

Megakabuterimon is wound up like a black egg and cannot break free.

Magnaangemon is still trying to fend off the mass by using his Gate of Destiny, but it is ultimately crushed apart by the tendrils and he himself is smothered in them.

The Pokemon are in no better shape.

The tendrils now aim deadly shots at the trainers and Digi-destined.

With Ladydevimon, the battle is more in the Digimoners and Pokemoners favor. With Horsea Smokescreening and Pikachu Thundershocking and Charizard Flamethrowing Ladydevimon's face, she is blinded and cannot fend off Wargreymon's Nova Force, Metalgarurumon's Ice Wolf Bite. S.K is a tactical monster! His Unholy Howls make Ladydevimon more confused and he blasts his Hellfire along with Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon.

Finally, Onix explodes out of the ground and twists his rocky body around Ladydevimon's legs, causing her to fall onto the ground.

"ROAR!" S.K pounces and Three Tomb Bite's Ladydevimon on her neck, arm and stomach.

"AARRGH!" screams Ladydevimon as the attacks wreck havoc on her.

'Time to play my trump card!' she thinks to herself and a cavity on her chest opens.

Suddenly, all the monsters freeze as the heart-piercing scream of a young girl in pain shrieks through the air.

"Attack me again, and Kari feels exactly as I do!" laughs Ladydevimon weakly.

Kari is seen again, floating in the red gem in Ladydevimon's chest, a look of pure torture on her face.

Immediately, the monsters back off cautiously as Ladydevimon slowly rises to her feet. She is hurting, and weak, but she'll make those damn infidels pay for this!

"DARKNESS WAVE!" she shrieks, her black hair flaring out.

Huge, black bats with gleaming teeth stem out of the darkness at the monsters. The bats are not a problem though, as they dissipate with a single hit.

"Fools," jeers Ladydevimon.

Suddenly, huge black tentacles explode from the darkness behind and about Ladydevimon.

"DIE!" she screams estatically as the tentacles shoot out with amazing velocity and ferocity at the distracted monsters.

Several large tentacles hit Wargreymon squarely in the chest, making his armour crack and dent inwards. The force alone makes Wargreymon crumple to the ground in pain, and the tentacles wrap themselves around and crush him.

"Wargreymon!" shouts Metalgarurumon in fear but his is fiercely struck from the side by another group of tentacles. Pieces of his metal parts splinter and fly into the air, and like Wargreymon, he is pushed to the ground and slowly crushed by the tentacles.

"PIKACHU!" shouts Pikachu in alarm as the large tentacles just barely miss him and Charizard.

"HHHOORRR~SSEEAA!" Horsea and Starmie are in no better shape.

"Hurry! Come here!" barks S.K, lying down and curling his front paws into a circle.

As Pikachu, Charizard, Horsea and Starmie settle down between his paws, S.K quickly covers them with his three heads as the black tentacles surround him, enclosing them in a black cocoon.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Thaaattt'sss it," slurs the voice leisurely, watching Sam cry.

"Cry till you cry blood, witch!" laughs the voice and the darkness joins it in its fun.

Sam is picked up again and is flung to the floor. Groaning, Sam trys to stand up and finds herself facing two silver, snake-like eyes on a fanged head produced from the darkness. Slowly, the head changes and shifts and becomes a horribly deformed replica of Ladydevimon's face.

"You just a baby, aren't you? Useless and a thorn in everyone's side, a worthless little WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!"

Sam is laughing despite her pain and the terror around her. The darkness quails at her sudden positivity and the dark entity frowns in confusion.

"You can insult me all you want but it's not going to change anything," Sam stands up and the darkness draw back with the dark face still looking at her.

"My friends are out there fighting and hurting for me,"

"How can I just sit here and cry in self-pity when my friends are hurting out there!"

The evil face is shocked to see her plan backfire but she retorts back, "Look at you, you can barely stand and shaking like a scared rabbit! You're all talk, little girl,"

"I am shaking, yes. And I am afraid,"

Sam shoots a glare at the face, her eyes radiate strength and despite

"But I am NOT shaking from fear!"

Suddenly, a bright light comes from her mark and it expodes into prisms, piercing the darkness, making it writhe and scream in pain.

"What...is this?!" says the face in disbelief, retracting back into the darkness as the light grows brighter.

Sam stares at her arm and brings it up to my face in surprise and wonder. Suddenly, the beams of light form the long body of a small dragon. It twirls around and around Sam's body, snaking up till its head is cocked to her's. Their eyes meet and they look at each other for a long while.

Sam's body starts to light up with a yellow, holy light. The dragon starts to blend into her and assimilates into Sam.

"What are you doing?! Stop it! Stop it!" quails the face, scared by the holy light.

Sam's spirit grows and the light grows as well. She hears someone speaking in her head. It was not evil, she can feel it. It whispers words and Sam repeats them, "Lighter of the Sacred, hear my command! Let your seal be broken and let your strength flow through me,"

Sam raises her left arm in front of her, bracing it with her other hand.

"Sacred Guardian, Dragon! UNLOCK!"

Her mark glows in another showering prism, the rays rip the darkness apart and it screams. Sam feels something overtaking her body, mind and soul, breaking through her and emerging from her.

----------------------------------------------------------

"What's that light!?" shouts Joe in alarm, even more hysterical than before.

The black mass they are fighting writhe and disintergrate as the light shoots out from within. 

"Something is coming out!" shouts Brock.

The middle of the black mass is being forced open by something inside, its matter is stretched as the creature pushes from within. Finally, a pair of leathery wings the color of pearls is seen. pushing and straining against threads of the black matter. The matter snaps like cords and when the last gives way, the wings spreads out in a magnificent wingspan! Slowly, the rest of the creature rises out, like a butterfly from a cocoon. It's entire body is of pearl and light gold, light glinting off it's scales made them look like precious jewels. It stretches its wings to test, and it's tail flicks from side to side, the sharp, silver blades on its tail shine and glisten. It stands on two large and powerful legs, with claws of ivory, like a human. Its arms are long and radiate enormous strength, with long ivory claws that are as sharp as blades. Its neck is serpentine and muscular. It has a noble brow and thin jaw that is sharp at the end. It has two spiral horns that shoot back from its head and sharp teeth protrude from its half-closed jaw. Two long flowing whiskers flitter back and forth in the small wind within the cavern. It is a dragon.

It raises its head over the mass and roars. Its roar is a low screech and touches everyone deeper than just their ears. It crouches on it's haunches and leaps to the ground, leaving an afterimage of a girl.


	25. Evolution! Jadragon!

The Legend of the Dimensions; Chapter 25, Evolution! Jadragon!

**Author's note:** Sorry this took so long! I couldn't find the disk I had this saved in so I had to retype it -_- Anyway, REVIEW this more, kay? I'm writing a lot and I STILL only have Haytham reviewing (thanks by the way, Haytham)!

Sorry this was short but I have a lot of homework to do so...

___________________________________________________________

The pearl scaled dragon turns swiftly around and faces the still squirming black mass and growls.

"DRAGON BREATH! RWAR!"

The creature opens its jaws and a powerful jet of pale flame gushes out, striking the mass dead center.

"SSSKKKKEEAAARR!"

The mass screams as the flame burns and licks around its 'flesh', if you can call it that. Everyone can't help but wince from the scream until, finally, it stops moving and disintegrates into nothing as the flame diminishes.

Satisfied, the dragon spreads its wings and bends its powerful haunches, leaping straight up as it takes flight, flying straight to Ladydevimon and the hapless monsters.

----------------------------------------------------------

"G..g..grah!" Wargreymon collaspes again as the pressure increases around him as the black strands wrapped around him threaten to crush him into a pulp.

"Gggggggg..." Metalgarurumon growls but is in no better shape. He's on his side, unable to even move his head, much less attack.

Cebermon, enclosed within the black cocoon, is unreachable. He tries his best to protect the Pokemon, but his necks are dangerously close to snapping as the black mass constricts, forcing him to bend ever inwards.

Ladydevimon is beyond pleased.

She is estatic.

"Well, this is just too sweet! You two once tried to kill me, and now look! Two big, powerful Megas getting defeated by a lowly Ultimate! How rich is that!" she grins and her mask is unable to conceal the malicious intent in her eyes.

For a moment, Ladydevimon becomes distracted as memories flood back when she was defeated, but this fuels her anger to a spiraling peak.

"DESTROY THEM!"

The black strands tighten suddenly, pushing the wind out of the Digimon's lungs and crushing their bones and flesh inwards.

"Y...y...gra..." Wargreymon splutters and gurgles as blood start rushing up.

"YYAAAAARRGGHHH!" Metalgarurumon roars in pain as his metal parts are crushed to smithereens, destroying his legs and majority of his body.

"Wargreymon!" cries Tai.

"Metalgarurumon!" says Matt in anguish.

S.K, sealed in the cocoon, is also slowly crushed as the coccon constricts. His neck bones start to shift and move painfully and he feels giddy as the pressure increases.

"Ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA!" laughs Ladydevimon at their suffering.

"Rwar!"

In a split second, the dragon flys at Metalgarurumon and cuts away the strands easily with its claws, so fast and clear that the light reflected blinds.

In an instant, it's at Wargreymon, and with the same efficiency, clears away the strands around him.

"RRrrr...RWAR!"

The dragon draws back its head and let's loose with a massive fireball at the black cocoon around S.K.

The fire burns and destroys the cocoon and S.K collaspes in a heap from the strain.

"WHAT THE?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" screeches Ladydevimo, eyes wide and dilated in extreme fury.

Dragon looks up to face her and the two beings meet eye to eye and in that moment, Ladydevimon sees who Dragon really is.

"You,"

Without warning, black threads spring out and wrap and bind around Dragon completely.

"TWISTER!"

Dragon spins in a whirl and the threads dissipate into nothing.

"ARGH!"

Ladydevimon brings her hands forward and black sharp edged blades fly out at Dragon.

But each one, no matter how fast, is blocked and destroyed by the impossibly fast hits from Dragon's tail, moving too fast for the eye to see.

"No! It can't be possible!"

Dragon wastes no time and flys headlong at Ladydevimon's chest.

Frightened and not knowing what to do, Ladydevimon sends out as many black strands and blades as she can but Dragon easily dodges everyone of them, dipping and swerving or just hitting them away with his tail and claws.

Finally, Dragon reaches the red chamber that holds Kari, floating unaware but in deep pain.

"No! Get away! Get away from me!" cries Ladydevimon in desperation and attempts to simply swipe Dragon away.

"THUNDER WAVE!"

Paralyzing waves of energy radiate from Dragon and freezes Ladydevimon, leaving her only able to watch in horror.

"OUTRAGE!"

Dragon strikes the chamber in a maddening pace and soon, the entire gem spinters into dust and the red liquid inside spills down Ladydevimon's chest. Kari hangs from the cords which are immediately cut from her by Dragon's claws. Kari slumps and falls gently into Dragons outstretched arms.

'Gatomon'

Hearing the young girls thoughts, Dragon strikes deep into the raw cavity with one claw, and searches for Gatomon inside Ladydevimon. Ladydevimon, unable to scream in pain, let's tears roll down in silence.

Finally, Dragon feels fur and grabs onto Gatomon's tail, pulling her out. She too, is unconscious.

Hugging Kari close to its body and Gatomon slung onto it's shoulder, Dragon flys away from the frozen Ladydevimon, to the ground.

The paralysis finally wears off and Ladydevimon is able to whimper some words before collasping lifeless to the ground.

"...no...not...again"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Kari!" Tai runs to his younger sister as Dragon places Kari carefully on the ground as well as Gatomon next to her.

"Gatomon!" the rest of the Digimon crowd around Gatomon as their human partners surrounded Kari.

But Dragon shied them away and stands tall before them.

"Softlboiled,"

Dragon opens its arms and an egg pops into existence. It places it in front of the two and steps backwards. The egg's top cracks open and healing air drifts to the two injured ones, as they breathe in the air, their wounds both external and internal disappear and the cords that were still in their bodies drop off.

Kari's eyes start flickering and open slowly. Gatomon starts to stir and her tail whisks around.

"Ah! Kari!" exclaims Tai in relief and kneels down to look at her.

"Uh? Tai?" whispers Kari softly as her eyes get accumstomed to the light.

"Huh?" Gatomon's eyes spring right open and she jumps up straight away, scaring the other monsters backwards.

"Okay, where is it? Where's that black thing that took Kari?" she shouts, hopping and turning around with paws outstretched.

"Hey! Where am I? And what are you guys doing here?" asks Gatomon as she realises she isn't in the digital forest anymore.

"Long story," says Gomamon.

"We'll tell you everything after you get a good rest," says Sora.

"There is no time for resting," says Dragon in a deep voice. It is faced away from them with it's back turned, looking at the fallen Ladydevimon.

Suddenly, it's eyes narrow and frown as it makes a low growl, "She is not done yet,"

All the humans and monsters look at the Digimon and see it's body stirring. Not as in she getting up, but more like...it is shifting. It's bones and muscles look like they are shifting into other positions and slowly taking a new form.

"All of you! Get back! NOW!" roars Dragon as it unsheathes its claws and stands between them and Ladydevimon.

They quickly run to the further end of the cavern while Dragon stares at the chaning Ladydevimon.

Creaks and cracks, as well as the disgusting but unmistakeable sounds of sliding flesh, echo in the cavern. Overall, several apparent changes can be seen in Ladydevimon, or whatever it is now. It's back becomes bony and ridged, and shiny new scales can be seen. Lean muscle is forming everywhere, but at present, had nowhere to go and shifted along with the rest of the mass.

As disgusting as it is, Dragon, a raging hot-blooded legendary like itself, cannot take the suspense anymore.

"Grwar! This is taking too long!"

With that, Dragon leaps into the air above the mass.

"Wait!" shouts the others as Dragon recklessly tries to attack the mass.

Hovering just above the mass, Dragon prepares to attack, swinging back its head and snapping it back downwards, jaws agaped.

"DRAGON BREATH!"

The white hot legendary flame bursts from Dragon and plunges towards the mass. Upon contact, there is a crack like thunder and bright light explodes in a prism. Dragon is knocked backwards by powerdul shockwaves and crashes into the cavern wall. He falls to ground and slumps foward in pain.

"What...happened?" it growls, rubbing its head with a claw.

"It's coming!" screams Kari as her eyes open wide and her face turns pale.

"The darkness! It's coming! Get it away! Get it away! AAARRGGHH!" she screams and faints again, an expression of pure pain on her face.

"Kari!" shouts Tai in alarm, trying to wake his sister.

"YARGH!" Joe screams bloody murder with a ghost pale face, staring at the black form that is rising from the previously shifting mass.

The long head of the creature, dotted with horns, with sharp curved in teeth poking out from crimson gums. Its scales glimmer like snakes' skin and hot steam seep out from its nostrils.

It gives a shrieking roar that is more of a screech and the rest of the monster slowly forms and rises, like out of a slimy bog.

The Digimoners and Pokemoneres can only stare, transfixed in horrible fascination as the monster grows and forms a long, scaled neck, a body and limbs. Against the wall, some distance away, Dragon lifts its head and sees the monster rising. Its pupils shrink to tiny slits and Dragon slowly picks itself up and makes his way to the mass.

Finally, the dark mass is nomore, all of it had been used to form the terrible monster before them. A huge black dragon, standing on two lean but muscular legs with claws like serrated daggers, rake the ground. It has a relatively thin body with long arms with spikes on the elbows and shoulders, its hands are large with long, delicate fingers with cruel claws at the ends. Its neck is long and musular, as serpentine as Dragon's, and ended in an oversized head with a large, thin jaw, large eyes and horns that sprout from its flesh at random. Spikes run down its back, between a pair of huge, leathery bat-like wings, down to a twisting tail with tooth edges.

All stand in its shadow, even Cebermon and Wargreymon, a huge black dragon, a true dragon.

"A dragon!" says Misty in awe, clutching Togepi closer.

"Ladydevimon changed her form again!" shouts Ash.

"But we can take her! Wargreymon!" shouts Tai.

"Metalgarurumon?"

"Yes!"

"I'm joining in!" growls the three heads of Cebermon.

"Hey! Don't forget us! Charizard!" says Ash, turning to the orange lizard.

"Charr!"

"Pika!"

Wargreymon flys up the black dragon and swings his Dramon Destroyers back.

"Nova Force!"

The enormous ball of flame flys towards the black dragon but it extends a single arm and clutches the ball, dispelling it easily.

"What?" says Wargreymon in shock.

"My turn! Ice Wolf Bite!"

Ice missiles fly in an arc at the dragon which curls up in defense. The missiles make contact and freeze the dragon in a chamber of ice.

"That did it!"

But the ice quivers and the black dragon bursts the ice chamber, making shards fly through the air.

"I'll get rid of it! HELLFIRE!" S.K shoots his hell's flames at the dragon.

The dragon turns swiftly and bends low. It opens it's jaws and shoots out a jet of black flame at hell flames, drowning them in its own flame.

"GRAARGH!" roars S.K as he thrown back by the black flame.

"Pika!"

Pikachu, on Charizard, flys towards the dragon's face. But before they can do anything, the dragon swings its head sharply and hits them to the ground.

"Charr!"

"Piiiika!"

"Oh no!" exclaims Mimi in fear as the dragon stands undefeatedly.

Perhaps fed up with the annoyances, the dragons bends low and forward again and screeches.

"ARGH!"

RARGH!"

Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon fall to the ground in their In-training forms, S.K does not de-digivolve but becomes very weakened.

The dragon rears back to inspect its prey and opens its maul once again, black flame lick its jaws as it prepares to burn the children and monsters with its flame.

"We'll have none of that!" says Dragon as it delivers and powerful uppercut on the jaw of the black dragon and then a straight kick in the throat.

"Twister!" Dragon spins in a dragon torque and hits the black dragon's face repeatedly.

But this only annoys the black dragon and it grabs Dragon with a huge claw and easliy crushes it.

Swinging its arm back, the black dragon throws Dragon into the cavern wall with so much force, that he is buried in several feet in.

With both wings broken and countless others, Dragon slumps in pain and collaspes to the ground, unmoving.

The black dragon, deciding that Dragon would make a finer meal, paced steadily towards the helpless, inferior dragon.

"Sam!" shouts Ash.

"Charizard!"

"Everyone! Let's go!" rallies Tai.

But with the Digmon unable to Digivolve and the Pokemon's attacks being absorbed by the black dragon's apparent resistance, they are can do nothing.

But Dragon heard Ash and their cries and stirs. It glances up and sees the black behemoth beaqring down on it.

"DRAGON RAGE!" roars Dragon, using every strength left in it, to blast the black dragon with a blue-red jet of flame.

The black dragon knocks the attack away with a claw and grabs Dragon again.

"What do you think you can do?" says the black dragon with a husky voice, like a cold draft in an old cave.

"So you can speak," growls Dragon, trying to squirm its way out, but the black dragon squeezes it even more, making Dragon wince in pain and he stops.

"In my new form, I can crush all of you in a matter of seconds!" she continues, bringing it closer.

"So why do you not kill us? You seemed very keen on it before,"

"Sam is in you. I want her,"

"What?" says Dragon in shock.

"I want to see her. I want to see her tears, her fear. I want to hear her screams and cries. I want to feel the despair of her soul. I want to feel her misery and her pain. I want her to be alone in the chill and darkness of the night. I want to taste her cold heart, her salty tears, everything! I want her to suffer to feed me! Let me have her, and I'll spare you," says she, her eyes flashing and her tongue flicks over her teeth.

Dragon stares for a moment and then starts to chuckle and giggle, finally laughing out loud, "You idiot! Who do you think was hitting you, punching you, kicking you and blowing fire at you all this time?" Dragon's voice becomes more like Sam's, and like a ghost, her face, transparent, becomes visible in sync with Dragon's head.

"Then to Hell with you!" screeches the enraged dragon and slams Dragon to the ground.

While Dragon is still helpless on the ground, the black dragon blows a jet of black flame which, unexpectingly, does not burn Dragon but solidifies around it and pins it to the ground.

"What?" says Dragon surprised.

"I want you to suffer, Sam Khan," the black dragon turns its head around and glances at the Pokemoners and Digimoners, and grins.

"Watch,"

Turning its serpentine body around, the black dragon bears upon the frightened monsters and chlidren.

"No!" roars Dragon, with full ferocity of Sam's voice and anger.

Suddenly, Dragon's body glows bright, and grows brighter and brighter till it rivals the sun itself.

"What is this?" growls the black dragon just before it is about to blow fire on the Pokemoners and Digimoners.

The bonds around Dragon dissipate and it falls on all fours to the ground. Steadily, its arms grow longer and thicker. Its legs switch positions and grow bigger and stronger. Its body starts to enlarge with powerful muscles and its wings move up till they are aligned with his shoulders and expand and enlarge as well. Its tail grows thicker and more heavy set. Its neck moves backwards a bit till its neck and head are above its body. At this point, it is a matter of Dragon growing bigger and bigger as the circle of light around him expand as well.

"**RWWWAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!**"

The circle of light explodes as the new Dragon flares out its wings. It is enormous, with even brighter scales than Dragon, its muscles ripple underneath its mail-like skin though it is still and its head just reaches the top of the cavern. Its mouth is like a large cave or tunnel and its claws can easily pick up an elephant or small whale. In terms of sheer muscle and mass, it dwarfs the black dragon.

"Dragon evolve to..."

"JADRAGON!"

"Dragon evolved!" shouts Ash.

"All right!" adds Misty.

Jadragon takes a heavy step forward, which shakes the caverns. It rears its head and roars, causing earthquake-like shockwaves through the air.

It faces the black dragon and roars again, as if in challenge. Where the black dragon's roar is like a screech, Jadragon's is more of a deep, revebrating note that echoes continuously.

"Leave them alone," Jadragon threatens, glaring the black dragon with its golden eyes.

Seeing her new opponent, the black dragon ceases its attack on the children and turns to face Jadragon.

The two adversaries face each other, each one an opposite of the other. One black, one white, one frail and witch-like, one powerful and warrior-like. Their silence is but a moment before their own instincts force them to attack.

The black dragon leaps, the most agile of the two, and pounces towards Jadragon. Jadragon stands its ground and rears its powerful jaws open.

The caverns rumble and shake as the titanic dragons clash.

___________________________________________________________

Yeah! I finished it! Right, remember to REVIEW!


End file.
